Greatest of All Time
by EsssCeee
Summary: "Let me tell you something...My dear Master...I am the greatest..." he said to his 'Guru' with a matter-of-fact tone. This is the story of a Phenex who was meant to be the best. However, as always, trouble seems to follow him wherever he goes. So, the million-dollar question is...Will this best be for the better or...Rated M for various reasons...[Plus-Ultra OP (Naruto), Harem]
1. Chapter 1

**Greatest of all Time**

 **Chapter - 1**

 **This is my first attempt at writing a fan-fiction.  
This chapter has been taken from 'The Immortal Bird of Fiery Gold Sun' written by #StrayDevil.  
I don't own Naruto or High School DxD.  
However I do own the OC's that will appear later in the story.  
**

* * *

 _He wasn't exactly what you would call an 'easy-to-approach' guy. Practically everyone was interested in him...either because of his looks or because of his powers but he simply didn't give a fu-...If we fellow Satans were considered geniuses and prodigies, then he was someone who grew totally and entirely because of his instincts cause calling him a genius or a prodigy will be an insult. But, above all else, he was a brother in everything but blood, a comrade-in-arms and the one who brought the Civil War to an end._

 _ **:- Sirzechs Lucifer (Satan Red)**_

* * *

 **G.O.A.T**

When the word Underworld was spoken, many would instantly think of a dark, frightening and a vile place where fire and molten lava were blazing at each and every turn and the air was filled with toxic compounds and whatnot. It indeed was an apt description for a place known as purgatory.

However, it wasn't the truth, as the Underworld was very different from what many believed it to be like.

Therefore, those who hadn't been to the Underworld, would have been incredibly surprised, even shocked perhaps, to find out that the mentioned place was nothing like what they had thought. Instead, it was very similar to Earth, the Human world with the exception of the sky, that was purple (in the Underworld).

The Underworld was enormous, easily the size of earth (without sea), just wide lakes to make up for the lack of sea. Contrary to popular beliefs, it was situated in a different dimension, not underground, as its name would suggest.

Its land varied from cities to grasslands, fields to farmlands, forests etc.

Though one thing many were correct in thinking, was that the Underworld was home to the Devils, the dark race of beings that had been greatly misunderstood by many as nothing more than evil beings.

Devils however, were just like regular humans but with the addition of bat-like wings on their backs and an array of different abilities that could be used for either good or evil purposes. They also have enhanced physical abilities such as strength, endurance, speed, and senses. They could even live for thousands of years and retain a youthful appearance. It made the devils a near perfect species.

Devils have had many enemies, but their greatest enemies were the Angels of Heaven and the ones known as Fallen Angels (Angels that had given into their sinful nature and had fallen from Heaven which created a new species of supernatural beings).

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organisation; Grigori, led by the Fallen Angel Azazel in a conflict which came to be known as 'The Great War'.

When the war eventually ended, each side had suffered great losses leaving the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to the state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling.

So, while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either.

Many years later, after the death of the Four original Satans, Underworld fell into a civil war. On one side were the Satan families who wanted to continue their fight against the Angels and the Fallen Angels while on the other side were the remaining of most prominent devil's Houses known as the 72 Pillars (that had been reduced to 34 now) who wanted peace and a new order.

The conflict lasted for a few years until eventually, five devils from five different Houses all stood together, pushed back the Old Government Faction and secured the war in favor of the New Government faction. The government that hoped that the new generation could live in peace and harmony, without the horrors of war. These five devils being...

Sirzechs Gremory

Ajuka Astaroth

Serafall Sitri

Falbium Glasya-Labolas

Finally the one who led/trained them, Naruto Phenex.

Though young, each one of them possessed incredible strength that left many shaking where they stood and could decimate entire countries, if they wanted to.

Each had their own set of skills and power. While individually they were powerful no doubt, together they were near invincible (though the final battle was enough to show them that even 'one' of them was more than enough) and quickly became the spear point in the battle against the Old Government/Satan Faction.

The five were very close to each other. Specially Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth and Naruto Phenex, the strongest of the group. Though Sirzechs and Ajuka would never admit it out loud, they knew that Naruto was far more powerful than all of them combined. A point which was proven correct by him during the 'Final Battle' of the Civil War.

With Sirzechs' mutated [Power of Destruction], Ajuka with his [Kankara Formula] and Naruto's power of [Immortality] and golden energy mistaken as [Golden Flame], the three quickly became names that struck fear into the hearts of their enemies. Naruto Phenex, however, was the glue that tied them together and made them almost inseparable.

The Civil War had taken its toll on every devil alive but eventually the New Government Faction prevailed with Naruto landing the final and deciding blow to Rizevim Livan Lucifer and securing the victory for the new devil faction.

With this, the Old Government Faction retreated and hid. And the Underworld quickly began to change under its new management.

With the leaders of underworld gone, the five most powerful individual stepped up to take responsibility of the Underworld i.e. to protect each and every citizen that lived and breathed in their home-land.

However, the most shocking news came out when everyone was told that Naruto Phenex, the infamous 'Prince of the Underworld' had left his home-land.

It was a well known fact that if he had been there, he probably would have been named the next Lucifer because between him and Sirzechs, everyone knew who was more respected, favored and feared. It was disheartening for everyone, especially the ones that were close to him. But then again, they couldn't do anything as they knew that once Naruto had made his mind, very few individuals could change it and to top it all of, most of these individuals were 'dead'.

Afterwards his leaving, the Underworld moved on and rebuilt.

The remaining four heroes of the Devil civil war took up the mantle of the old Satan's and became the new Four Great Satans with Sirzechs being the leader of the four and taking up the mantle of Lucifer while Ajuka took Beelzebub, Serafall took Leviathan and Falbium took Asmodeus.

Some time after Naruto's disappearance, Ajuka created the [Evil Pieces].

With so few pure blooded devil left and half of the 72 pillars now extinct, they needed to repopulate the Underworld somehow, that eventually led to the creation of [Evil Piece] system, a system that allowed humans and other creatures/beings to be reincarnated and turned into devils with the exception of extremely powerful beings like a Buddha or a Dragon God.

Ajuka had given the first prototype of [Evil Pieces] to his best friends and comrades-in-arm.

The prototype [Evil Pieces] were different from the normal [Evil Pieces], as its power wasn't being limited unlike the wide spread [Evil Pieces] that were currently in use.

However, Naruto's set of [Evil Pieces] were entirely different than the other four sets Ajuka had created. All of its pieces were mutated and Ajuka was yet to understand the reason behind it. Ajuka only had unproved conclusion that Naruto was hundred of times more powerful than he had shown to everyone and his [Evil Pieces] mutated because of their owner's absurd power.

In the past two centuries, everyone was wondering about the whereabouts of 'The Pride of the House of Phenex'.

Many of older generation hoped that the 'Prince of the Underworld' will come back soon, while the new generation wanted to know more about the living legend and the strongest devil in existence.

Fortunately for them, they will see him soon.

 **PHENEX CASTLE**

 **OFFICIAL WEDDING NIGHT**

Leaning on one of the pillars of the spacious hall, Naruto Phenex (or Uzumaki Naruto before his reincarnation as the heir of the House of Phenex) was watching the battle between his sorry excuse of little brother and Sekiryūtei Hyōdō Issei, the new [Pawn] of Rias Gremory, the little sister of his old buddy.

His appearance hasn't changed since the time he disappeared from his home. He still had an appearance of a young man in his late teens with silky blond hair. The only exception being a few silver strands among the blond mop and a white eye-patch over his left eye.

No one had been able to feel his presence, not even his dear old-friend Sirzechs Lucifer and his adoptive little sister; Grayfia Lucifuge. The funny thing was, that he wasn't even trying to hide his presence (but he had made sure to keep his powers at minimum for the time being) and was simply standing with his partner who would be described sometime later. Naruto came to a conclusion, that normal clothes really do help a lot in blending in, as he watched the brown haired reincarnated devil fighting his spoiled little brother with imperfect [Balance Breaker] of Longinus-class [Sacred Gear]; The [Boosted Gear].

As he was watching the fight, his mind drifted to the artifacts Biblical God created. Specially, the twelve anomalies in the [Sacred Gear] system called the Longinus.

'Artefacts that can kill gods…' he pondered silently. 'If I didn't knew better, I would say that God was trying to make a fail-safe for some really serious threat in future.' He closed his eyes (or eye in his case) for a moment before it snapped open and locked on to Sekiryūtei's figure. 'To think that _she_ would take him. It makes my plan more complicated'

"Do you think Sekiryūtei will win, Master ?" A young woman's voice whispered the question.

Naruto glanced to his right from the corner of his single eye and saw the red haired young woman who was leagues more beautiful than Rias Gremory.

This was his [Queen], his only member of peerage, Pamela Isley. Now, one may ask that _if_ he left the Underworld before the invention of [Evil Pieces], then how in the world did he make this person his [Queen], right ? It will be answered soon.

"I have feeling he will."

"Is it because of the ability of the [Boosted Gear] to multiply its power to almost limitless ?"

"No, it is because my guts' feeling told me."

"Whaaa–Guts' feeling ? Are you serious right now, Master ?" the attractive redhead asked in a disbelieving tone.

"There, there, Pam. When was it that my guts' feeling had been wrong ?"

Pamela Isley or Pam as he liked to call her, was an attractive young woman with hair lighter shade than the Gremory's. She let her hair fall freely behind her. She was wearing a green coloured top that showed her porcelain skinned shoulder and pronounced her massive bust. Her lower attire consisted of a dark coloured miniskirt and a pair of black coloured legging that hugged her alluring legs tightly. Finally, her feet were covered by a pair of brown leather shoes.

Pam tried to retort, but nothing came to her mind. She just threw her face away with a huff, earning an amused chuckle from Naruto. She then sighed in resignation. Her [King] and master figure was right.

It was weird when Pamela thought of Naruto as her master and yet she wouldn't even bat an eyelash whenever they were making love.

Naruto had asked her to why she kept him calling Master and her answer was 'Because you saved me when I had given up on life and as such, my everything belongs to you.' Therefore...Master.

"By the way..." She began changing the topic of their conversation, "Why don't you show yourself and greet your family ? Didn't you disappear like two centuries ago ? And I too want to meet them, you know."

Naruto kept his eye trained on the match going on in front of them, all the while pondering upon the question asked by Pam. He actually felt bad when he left his family and friends/comrades behind and just disappeared like that. However there were many reasons behind his leaving.

First, was his search for the answer to the question 'Why was a Pure-Blooded Devil like him born with Chakra and that too like, infinite amount of it ?' Second, was the question related to his dreams, in which he was Naruto Uzumaki and did things like fighting a Primordial Goddess and whatnot. Were they real ? Obviously there were many more questions that he had in his mind, that needed answering but some questions took priority over the others.

During his aimless journey, he had stumbled upon an overgrown lizard in a place which he was told is called the [Dimensional Gap].

The Lizard was there to stop anyone who wished to go to different dimensions.

The dragon had respected him and only him alone. It wouldn't let anyone aside from him to pass the boundary between worlds. Even then, Naruto had no intention of jumping into other dimensions. Just once he did so and fortunately, it was where he found his super sweet [Queen]. Naruto was told by the reptile that he was protecting his kin by keeping the existence of other worlds a secret by acting as a Guard (or perhaps Guardian would be more fitting) since anyone wanting to go to the other dimensions, would be like a sheep waiting to be slaughtered by [Dragon of Apocalypse].

The fight between him and the [DxD] was a really close one. If he had wasted another second in unlocking Uzumaki Naruto's [Six Paths Power], he wouldn't have been here, watching his sorry excuse of third little brother, getting his ass kicked from a devil whom hadn't been a 'devil' for two months straight. Naruto hated seeing his family like this... _losing_. Don't get him wrong, while he was against the arranged marriage thing, he didn't like the fact that when this all will be over, it will be his family that will be made fun off and that was something he can't stand. Not to mention the fact that it will be all because of someone's arrogance and attitude problems.

When he was young, he made sure that his family's name stood right beside the Satan ones, but now, hmmm. Oh well, he will make sure to teach his little brother a lesson when he meets him, officially.

"I think," he stated after a moment of thinking. "I will show myself when the main threat of this world shows its ugly face."

He looked at Hyōdō Issei intently, as the Sekiryūtei out stretched his hand toward his sister who was standing in front of the reincarnated devil.

Hyōdō Issei was a plain Japanese teenager, with a perverted mind beyond comprehension.

Naruto never knew someone who loved breasts as worse as him.

At first Naruto thought Issei was Jiraiya's reincarnation but banished that idea immediately. He then wondered if Issei was actually a bastard child of one of the pervert gods like Zeus, Odin or maybe even the lazy Governor of Fallen Angel Faction, Azazel. But, it was just absurd and to be frank, Issei's mother was an adequate looking housewife and those perverts have high standards.

Issei was actually a simple boy born in a simple family. No notable heritage, just plain human who was unfortunate enough because he was the host of [Welsh Dragon] Ddraig.

His appearance was as plain as his background. Brown hair with light brown eyes and a flaky body build. His height was normal, given the Japanese standards.

Looking at him almost made him sad.

The poor boy just entered a very dangerous world without even knowing about it.

He wanted to ensure world future but he couldn't just storm into everything like a mad bull, like he used to do as Uzumaki Naruto. As Uzumaki Naruto, his enemies were pretty much clear, but in this world, many enemies suited to be called _monsters_ were hiding behind the scenes, waiting for the right moment to pounce like a dangerous viper, though he was pretty much sure who was behind all this.

Not to mention he hated slimy and coward enemies. By god, they sucked.

Don't be surprised if he wasn't in pain when he used the word 'God'. [Six Paths Power] deep inside him had turned him into a super devil with no downside. He didn't share the weakness to light based elements, like a normal devil does.

Naruto had no complains regarding Issei though, rather, he was happy that a person like Issei had been born and one could say that he had been waiting for something like this. People like Issei were rare, not talking about his unhealthy fascination to breasts, no, but his approach to life. Naruto saw many things in Issei. Firstly, Issei was a dumb idiot. Then, he was a massive pervert. Furthermore, he had a tool that has the power to kill Gods. So in short, a dumb idiot and a massive pervert with a god-killer tool. Rather scary combination but, beneath all that, there was a simple boy who wanted to survive and live, who wanted people around him to be happy and was ready to sacrifice everything for the sake of others and this quality alone, was the reason that Naruto had let him live. He respected that sort of mindset.

Then again he started wondering, hmmm, maybe he could do something like training the kid? Well, it was good idea and he put it the back of his mind for later reference.

He narrowed his lone eye at the [Red Dragon Emperor] and the brown haired reincarnated devil froze in fear. He then turned to Pam.

"We're done here." He said, grabbing Pam's shoulder. They then disappeared in a blink of an eye without leaving a trace of their presence there, but what Naruto didn't know was the effect of his little stunt when he tried to stop Sekiryūtei from 'harming' his little sister.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE PARTY AFTER NARUTO**

 **AND PAM DISAPPEARED**

Hyōdō Issei suddenly collapsed on the floor with his whole body shaking. His sweat drenched his Kuoh academy uniform. Tears poured down his cheeks. He had peed in his pants as the smell of urine scattered in the air.

"Hey! Sekiryūtei, what's wrong with you ?" Ravel Phenex asked out loud, startled because his body just went limp all of a sudden.

Ravel was a very attractive petite girl with a pair of big breasts for someone as young as her.

She had a pair of dark blue eyes, a trait shared by most of the Phenex family members. Her blond coloured hair was styled in drill-like pigtails, tied together with a pink ribbon. She also had a V-shaped fringe covering her forehead. As of now, she was wearing a beautiful and elegant pink dress with white frills. Three accessories that look like Phoenix tails jutted out from the backside of her dress.

Her voice snapped everyone out from the trance of amazement that was caused due to the Sekiryūtei winning against the 'third' son of the House of Phenex.

"Ise !" Rias Gremory let out a startled scream as her [Pawn] was suddenly hit by an intense pulsation. She then closed the distance between them, ignoring the disgusting smell of urine that stung her nose.

Rias Gremory was also an attractive young female devil with Gremory's trade-mark hair, pair of startling blue-green eyes, slender body, pair of big and perky busts, wide hips, and beautiful thighs and calves. She was currently wearing a crimson dress that showed her back and separated elegant sleeves.

"Ise, Ise, are you okay ?" she grabbed his body.

She was worried for her [Pawn]'s safety. Her other servants were just behind her, also worried about the perverted [Pawn]'s well-being.

"Onī-sama, what happened to Ise ?" she asked her brother, shaking Ise's body.

When she didn't get a response from her brother, she turned her head to face him and was surprised to see her big brother and his [Queen] frozen stiff on their spot.

"Onī-sama, Grayfia, what happened ? Don't just stand there like statues !" she shouted, snapping them out of their trance.

"Medic, take my sister's [Pawn] for treatment." Her brother immediately commanded the nearby devil healers.

The paramedics immediately did what Sirzechs Lucifer commanded them to.

Rias Gremory and her entire peerage followed the paramedics with Sona Sitri and her [Queen], Shinra Tsubaki trailing them.

The Lord of Devil looked around the room with a searching gaze. His blue-green eyes showing varying emotions from curiosity, expectant, sadness, to hope.

He was biting his thumb nail, a habit which he had had from his younger days, but one that had been rarely showing up in these past years. His forehead scrunched in deep concentration as he kept looking around.

Sirzechs' appearance was like a handsome young man with hair colour that he shared with his father and sister. He was like a male version of his little sister. He was donning a white gentleman suite under his golden and grey coloured ornate armour.

Next to him, Grayfia Lucifuge was doing something similar to her husband. Her eyes swept over the room while she was biting her lower lip. Her usual cold mask slipped and replaced by various expressions.

Grayfia Lucifuge was a beautiful devil with an appearance of a young lady in her early to mid twenties. She had silver hair with similar coloured eyes. Her curvaceous body was covered by blue and white French maid outfit complete with a head band.

"Sirzechs, Grayfia, what happened to Sekiryūtei ? I understand from both of your expressions that you know what happened to him." Zecotius Gremory, the Lord of the House of Gremory questioned his son and daughter-in-law. Behind him Venelana Gremory née Bael also looked perplexed, wondering what made her son and his wife so worried.

Venelana was Sirzechs and Rias' mother and Zecotius' wife. She was the exact replica of her daughter except for her brown coloured hair that were only shoulder-length. She was wearing a white elegant dress befitting for a noble lady of her stature.

"I...uh" Sirzechs Lucifer began unsurely. "felt _his_ presence just a little moment ago when Sekiryūtei was suddenly frozen in his spot." He turned his head to his wife. "Did you feel it too, Fia ?"

"Yes...but, _he_ has been gone for about two centuries now and no one has ever heard anything about _him._ "

Young devils around them were all confused, wondering what or rather who the elders were talking about. However, Zecotius Gremory, Venelana Gremory, and Lord and Lady Phenex who were nearby, immediately understood what Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife meant.

"A...are you sure, Lord Lucifer ?" Relena Phenex, Lady of the House of Phenex and Ravel's mother, questioned with a gasp. Her hands unconsciously covering her mouth and her tone becoming shaky. Next to her, her husband turned pale.

Relena was a beautiful young woman who despite being many centuries old still looked to be in her early to mid thirties with her hair held up in an ornate fashion and blue eyes that all her children seemed to have inherited. She wore a beautiful and elegant red dress. She looked nothing short of a Queen and had the power in spades to back up the title as well.

Ravel who was just as confused as everyone else finally asked her parents. "Mama, what is going on ?"

"I think we should talk about this elsewhere." Venelana, the only reserved adult between them said.

In actuality, she was just as shaken as her husband, her son, her daughter-in-law, Lord and Lady Phenex were, but, she hid it well.

She turned to the party guests and said out loud. "Everyone, we are sorry for being such a bad host. Something urgent has come up and we all will be taking our leave. However, there is no need for you all to worry. So, please enjoy yourself as the night is still rather young."

With that, Sirzechs, the Gremorys, the Phenexs, and the confused Riser Phenex's servants moved out of the party hall.

The guests immediately broke out in a hushed conversation, speculating what just happened as their host vanished into the corridor.

 **A LITTLE MOMENT LATER IN THE CORRIDOR**

"Onī-sama, I need your time for something of utmost importance !" Rias Gremory called out in the corridor when she saw her big brother and the group following behind him.

"What is it, Rias ?"

"Welsh Dragon inside Ise's [Sacred Gear] wanted to speak with you about something. I was surprised when I heard it talk from the gauntlet on Ise's left arm. It seemed afraid about something."

Sirzechs Lucifer darted his eyes towards the adults of the group. He nodded at them and motioned Rias to lead the way.

They arrived in a lavish room to find Rias Gremory's peerage along-with Sona Sitri and her [Queen] waiting for them.

As they entered the room, a gruff voice greeted them from the sleeping Hyōdō Issei's gauntlet.

 **[You felt it, right ? Current Lucifer, you felt that** _ **monster's**_ **presence ?]**

"Don't you dare call _him_ a monster, Welsh Dragon !"

Everyone in the room was taken aback by the venom in the Lucifer's tone.

Rias Gremory mostly because she never knew her brother to be as spiteful as this.

 **[I can say whatever I want and** _ **he**_ **is a monster. He'd slaughtered three generation of my and white one's hosts in row. He also has a presence that is as scary as the freaking [DxD] of all beings. How you do not call _him_ a monster is just beyond me.]** The Welsh Dragon Ddraig said indignantly.

The adults were both surprised and shocked by Ddraig's sudden outburst while the young devils in the room were still lost. Sirzechs' anger also ceased to exist in an instant.

"No wonder there hadn't been news of Heavenly Dragons' fight in the past century." Zecotius Gremory touched his chin with a pensive emotion and mused out loud.

As Lord of the House of Gremory, he was a charismatic individual with trade mark Gremory's hair that were tied in a low ponytail. He had an appearance of man in his early to mid thirties with his light beard. He was currently wearing white gentleman suite with blue sash over his hips and an ornate sword for the sake of appearance.

"Then it is good isn't it. I mean, the lack of destruction caused due to the rivalry of the Heavenly Dragons." Grayfia jibed in. The thought was shared by almost everyone in the room.

 **[Do you know how important our fight is ? And besides** _ **he**_ **is far more destructive than we two are.]** Ddraig replied with a miffed tone from Issei's [Boosted Gear].

"Wait a minute !" Sirzechs half shouted. "What do you mean 'he also has a presence that is as scary as the freaking [DxD] of all being' ? I know he is a scary fellow, probably too scary, but not that scary, right ?" he asked in a slightly scared tone.

 **[You don't know Lucifer.** _ **He**_ **was very terrifying. In fact, White One's previous host before his current one was supposed to be the strongest in history and** _ **he**_ **just utterly destroyed both of our host in mere seconds. Now tell me, how** _ **he**_ **is not a monster by what he's done so far !]**

"I don't know what are you insinuating Welsh Dragon ?" Ronald Phenex, the Lord of House of Phenex, asked with his eyes narrowing at the talking gauntlet.

"There, there, gentlemen..." Venelana successfully stopped the spat between her son, the Lord of the House of Phenex, and the dragon inside her daughter's [Pawn]. "Can we talk about this with a cool head and like civilized individuals ? I think we are creating an unsightly scene in front of the young-lings."

Like Venelana said, the young devils were very much in confusion about the subject that was being discussed. Mostly Rias and Sona because of their curiosity, a trait that they inherited from their parents. Although, Rias became more anxious and concerned when she heard about the mysterious individual that had killed previous host of heavenly dragons. She was worried that this strong individual may decide to kill her [Pawn] next.

"So, what are you two arguing about in the first place ?" asked a lost Ravel. She had been standing there silently with Isabella, Riser's [Rook]. Confusion was clear on her youthful face, something which all of Riser's peerage shared.

 **[Why of course, it was that scary-ass fried-chicken from your House, little devil.]** Ddraig's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't you go bad-mouthing the House of Phenex Welsh Dragon ! Even if you're one of Heavenly Dragons, I won't let you do that. More importantly if the subject is my first born son !" Relena Phenex raised her voice, finally losing her patience due to Ddraig's antagonism.

Orange coloured aura blazed around her and the temperature in the room spiked dangerously. Everyone around took a step back from the usually happy-go-lucky Lady Phenex because of how fearsome she currently was.

"Dear, please calm down." Ronald Phenex tried to calm-down his wife.

The Lord of the House of Phenex had an appearance of handsome and charismatic man in middle to late thirties. He was clad in a white formal suite embroidered with golden threads and the crest of the House of Phenex. He had blond hair and blue eyes like every other pure blooded devils of the House of Phenex.

He was actually seething deep inside, but he had good control over his emotions as Ddraig kept bad-mouthing his prided son.

 **[Damn young devils these days, don't have any respect for elders...che]** Ddraig grumbled morosely. However, the adults kept their face firm. The Welsh dragon decided to go back to its jail inside the [Boosted Gear]. There wasn't any reason for him to speak with them anymore if they didn't help to bring justice to the one who disturbed the dispute between him and his rival. Well, its not like the others shared his problem. To be honest, they were happy with the lack of havoc caused due to their dispute...but...but don't they get it, that damn Phenex is even more dangerous than them.

"Mama, Papa, do you mean to say that I have another elder brother that I don't know about ?" Ravel asked.

She came to this conclusion after her mother's previous statement. She was a very smart individual and her grade in Devil School for heir and heiress in the Capital City of Underworld; Lilith were a proof of it. It was easy to deduce since Ruval wasn't powerful enough to make 'The Welsh Dragon scared', and don't even get her started on Riser, he was anything but dangerous.

Relena snapped from her mood swing and stared at her hands for a few minutes. Then, she inhaled deeply and looked into her husband's blue eyes.

When Ronald nodded, giving his approval for what his wife was going to do, Relena turned her face to her only daughter and sighed in resignation. Her face was sad. Something Ravel rarely saw.

"Ravel my dear we're sorry to keep the existence of your eldest brother a secret. But, after his disappearance, it was too painful remembering him. We tried our best to keep it under-wraps as much as we can and we, the elders of the remaining 72 pillars decided to change the history script about devils, mostly around the time of the Civil War. Losing your big brother was our biggest blow next to the death of previous Satans !" exclaimed Relena to a wide eyed Ravel.

"Wait! Just how much of the history was changed by you elders ?" a scandalized Sona asked. She had straightened her posture when she heard about 'changing historical script'.

The adults looked sullen and glanced at one another, confusing the young devils. It was Sirzechs who opened his mouth.

"Not too much, I fear. It was nearly impossible to hide his existence fully. He was the center of the Civil War and the one who made the current Four Great Satans what they are now." He said with a wistful smile and a faraway look.

"Don't tell me he's the 'Prince of the Underworld' ?" Himejima Akeno speculated.

Himejima Akeno was Rias' [Queen] and her best-friend beside Sona Sitri. She was an attractive buxom young woman with black hair tied in a ponytail with the help of an orange ribbon. She was wearing black formal Kimono that still showed her hourglass figure. She was also the one who had the biggest pair of breasts in the room.

Grayfia nodded with a sad smile, surprising the young devils present.

Actually it was pretty easy to deduce the famous 'Prince of Underworld' as he was like a heroic figure which appeared in history books of the Underworld, even if his true identity was never revealed.

"My…my eldest brother is the Hero of Underworld ?" a disbelieving Ravel murmured.

She was shaken when she heard that she had an elder brother before Ruval, but to know that her long lost eldest brother is actually her childhood hero. That just blew everything through the roof.

"Uh, I understand it was big blow to us after losing someone as famous and powerful as him. But changing the history book to hide his existence, honestly ?" Sona rubbed her temple, feeling the slowly rising headache.

"Well, seeing how your sister currently is, I think it was a good move on our part." replied Zecotius Gremory with a lame shrug.

"And what exactly do you mean by that ?" Sona questioned with eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You know, your sister fancied him very much. She used to follow him like a lost puppy whenever he trained us or whenever we trained together. In fact, she was trying her hardest to ditch her nerdy and bookish life style just for the sake of getting his praise alone." Sirzechs told the young heiress. A nostalgic smile on his face.

"WHAT ?" Sona shouted loudly as she heard the bomb dropped by the Lucifer.

"Well, do you think that Serafall was a trouble maker when she was young ? To be honest, she was more nerdy-ier than you. I don't know how and what happened but someday I heard that sunshine-head telling Serafall that 'LIFE IS MUCH MORE THAN BOOKISH KNOWLEDGE, AND IF YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING GREAT OR REMARKABLE, YOU FIRST NEED TO GET OUT OF THE LIBRARY' !" The Lucifer tried his best to imitate the blonde Phenex, chuckling to himself.

Sona who had a short circuit, stood rooted in her place. Mimicking a robot, she moved to the nearby seat and sat silently. Her mind couldn't comprehend the fact that her sister was actually a bookworm and a nerd when she was young. That was just the exact opposite of how she is now. It was a world shattering truth for her. She just couldn't believe it.

"Ano...excuse me, but 'sunshine-head' ?" asked a confused Ravel.

Venelana giggled in amusement before replying to the only daughter of Ronald and Relena Phenex. "It was Sirzechs' nickname for him. Sirzechs, Ajuka, and your oldest brother already knew each other before they could even talk. They were always together. Then Serafall joined the three trouble-makers and Falbium followed sometimes later."

"Ahahahaha, talking about this reminds me of the fact that the current Four Great Satans were actually just innocent, young and confused heirs and heiress of their families in the past." Ronald laughed boisterously.

"You're right my friend. I just can't believe that the shy and timid Serafall turned out like she currently is and the frail little boy of the House of Glaysia-Labolas became our Lord Asmodeus." Zecotius added with a chuckle.

"Ma…mama… Papa… Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, and Lord Lucifer..." Ravel timid voice took the adults' attention. "Co…could all of you tell me about my eldest brother ?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"Of course Ravel. I will tell you as much as you want. After all, I am your god-brother as my mother is your eldest brother's god-mother." stated Sirzechs, surprising Ravel and Rias. The surprises kept on increasing. It was like the adults were having some kind of sick competition that said 'Screw their Minds'.

"Hold on !" Rias said out loud when something finally clicked in her mind. She ignored Ravel, whose eyes narrowed at the red-head because her chance to hear about her eldest brother had been suspended by her. "Don't tell me that my engagement with Riser was because all of you wanted the House of Gremory and Phenex finally tied in familial ties ?"

When Rias saw her father and big brother's expression that screamed 'guilty', she swore out loud in an un-lady like fashion. "Damn it ! Just who did you think I am ? Did you think I am just a mere tool to fill your ego ?"

"Language, Rias !"

Venelana's sharp word and an equally sharp look from Grayfia forced Rias's mouth to shut tight. But her displeasure and the feeling of being betrayed were still very much visible through the scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry Lord Phenex...Lady Phenex, for my daughter's unsightly mannerism." Venelana apologised to Ronald and Relena.

The Lord and Lady Phenex just waved it off. "Don't worry, Venelana. At the end of the day, it was still a win-win situation for us." Ronald said with a gentleman smile.

"What do you mean ?" Rias was in confusion because of Lord Phenex's word.

It was Relena who answered the heiress of the House of Gremory. "To be honest, when we signed the contract, Riser was still a sweet little boy. It was in our mind to unite House of Phenex and Gremory with a marriage contract between my youngest son and you, Rias Gremory. However, Riser turned into an arrogant young man because of House of Phenex's [Immortality]. Now that I think about it, I believe that it was a good thing that we didn't tell you all about our first born or else his ego would have been far more worse. We had already deduced that you will find a way to release yourself from the marriage contract. So, we decided that if Riser were to lose, it will teach him some humility and if he wins, our houses will united like we wanted them to. Thus, a win-win situation."

"With all due respect Lady Phenex, do you know what would have happened if I ended up as his wife ? The rest of my life would have been filled with sadness and grief."

"However, you are free from the marriage contract, aren't you ?" Relena pressed with an amused look.

Rias could only accept begrudgingly.

"Knowing your elder brother, we knew that he will do something to save his beloved little sister. You reincarnating Sekiryūtei as your servant just smoothed-out his plan to be honest." Ronald chimed in, forcing Rias to hold back her argument.

"Well, that was a...good strategy on your behalf, I guess." Sona murmured when suddenly few more people entered the room.

"That's not it Sona, The Prince of the Underworld is also your God-Brother." came a new voice. Everyone turned to see none other than Lady Sitri along-with Lord Sitri and Serafall Leviathan coming through the door.

"Yeaaaaa, So-Tan~, he is your God-Brother~." Serafall said in a sing-song tone as she glomped her sister, much to her embarrassment.

"Well since we are playing 'Surprise-the-heck-outta-them' then I might as well add that he is also the God-Father of little Milicas." Sirzechs told everyone, yet surprising them even more, as if they were not already surprised enough. Each of the young one gave the Lucifer a dry look that said 'really' ?

"Excuse me ?" spoke Ravel with a rising tone.

She had an annoyed expression on her face and was glaring scornfully at Rias who blinked quite a few times, wondering what made the youngest Phenex so angry.

Rias pondered if she had problem about what happened to Riser. However, she decided it wasn't about it. "What is it, Ravel ?" she asked, wanting to know the young Phenex's reason for sending such a look at her.

"Could you just shut up about your 'already-solved' engagement problems. It is over now, isn't it ?" Ravel complained scathingly. "I just wanted to hear about my long lost brother but everyone just butted in, denying my chance to listen about him !"

Everyone in the room blinked at the only daughter of Ronald and Relena in astonishment. No one ever saw Ravel showing such a sharp tongue as she was always acting reserved and haughty in the past.

"You know, her sharp tongue is your fault honey and it seems your skills are getting dull since you were not able to sense _him_ of all people." Ronald murmured lowly but loud enough for everyone to listen.

"What was that, my dearest husband ?" Relena said with a sickly sweet smile that spoke certain doom if her husband dared speaking something stupid next time but she guessed that her husband was right when he said that her sensing abilities have gone dull.

"Ahahahaha…nothing, nothing." The Lord of the House of Phenex chuckled nervously. He then decided to change the topic and said "So, how about we sit down and relax first before we have a nostalgic flashback of my eldest son, ne ?"

Everyone immediately agreed with Ronald's brilliant idea.

They have been standing for almost thirty minutes without knowing and their feet have started demanding a rest as the excitement had finally lessened.

One by one they took seat on the couch in the room. Some were conjuring a comfortable and expensive couch with help of magic. When everyone was seated comfortably, Relena cleared her throat and began the tale.

Ravel and the younger generation immediately put their utmost attention. hell even some of the elders were eager to hear about the childhood of the 'Prince' because they themselves didn't knew much about it. All they knew, was that Naruto was a _very_ cryptic person...

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Pamela Isley - DC (Prime Earth)  
** **The chapters have been edited a bit.  
** **Sorry to those who don't like long chapters.  
** **Critiques are very much welcome.  
** **Aaaaaand thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greatest of all Time**

 **Chapter - 2**

 **The first half of this chapter belongs to 'Immortal Bird of the Fiery Gold Sun' written by #StrayDevil.  
** **I do not own Naruto or High School DxD.  
** **However, I do own the OC's that will appear in the stories.**

* * *

 _The moment I saw him for the first time, I had already made up my mind that 'I don't like this guy.' I thought that he was nothing more than an emo-bastard who thought everyone was beneath him, but soon...when he started showing his battle prowess, his...his skills (I would rather call them mad-skills), I was left dumb-founded. I mean seriously though, who the hell can eat the food made for a whole platoon all by himself._  
 ** _:- Ajuka Beelzebub (Satan Blue)_**

* * *

 **G.O.A.T**

"It began on the tenth of October in the early eighteenth century," Relena began with a faraway look. Her husband squeezed her hand tenderly for comfort.

"My bundle of joys and the pride of the House of Phenex was born. His given name at birth was Ruto Phenex, but he later changed it to Naruto which was an ancient Japanese word, meaning Maelstrom, after his trip to the human world with young Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth. He was a healthy and a beautiful baby, however, he was also an anomaly…"

 **AT THE EXACT SAME MOMENT**

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto sat silently on his orange coloured plush couch. His mood had been odd ever since they teleported back to their western styled mansion in the mountainous area of New Zealand.

'If you miss them so much, then why don't you stay for a moment and greet them ?' His [Queen's] question was still lingering on his mind. Pam had gone to do some spy work like collecting information or whatever spies are supposed to do and had left him alone to think about his next move or more importantly, to think about his family and friends that he had left behind all those years back.

Two centuries have passed almost unrecognizable. Time seemed to move fast when you have world's safety as your main concern. He never once felt like missing his family that he'd left behind, neither his friends with whom he shared his childhood. Perhaps 'childhood' is not the right word to use, more like his only 'happy memories' at that time.

However, when he saw his little sister, already grown into a beautiful young lady, it finally _hit_ him and believe me, it was a very-very hard 'hit'. He came to understand how many years he had missed because of his disappearance. His frown became deeper the more he thought about it.

By Rizevim's balls, he felt like an ass to them, but now that he knows about it, he is going to meet them...sooner than they think.

Suddenly, a pair of slender arms with porcelain white skin circled around his neck telling him that his [Queen] was back from her work. He always wondered how was it that she able to get past his senses without alerting him. There was this one time, when he straight-out asked her about it and all she said was that 'a lady has to have some secrets'.

He grumbled and told himself that this was all because of his teachings.

"How is it ?" he questioned.

"You're likely correct, my Master. He was a really impatient fellow and planned to pit three factions against each other."

"Unfortunately, I don't know what he has been planning."

"Well, how about a clue of my finding ?"

"Enlighten me, My Lady ?"

"There are two families of influential nature ruling over a certain area. By stealing some artifacts, he can wreak havoc between two opposite elements—"

Naruto's lone eye narrowed a bit "Don't tell me that he is going to steal something from the church and then try to kill Zechy's and Sera's little sisters ?"

"My, oh my, I think my clues are way too easy."

"Daaaaamn, I didn't think that the bastard will do something like that. The nerve of some people. He plans to exhaust the Devil and the Angel faction and then attack them, when both are already in a tired state. As stupid as the plan may sound, it might just actually work."

Pam traced her lithe fingers on his chin and brushed his lower lip in a teasing manner. The amorous smell of her distinctive scent successfully calmed Naruto ever so slightly.

"So, what will you do ?"

"What will I do ?" Naruto frowned, deep in thought. There were many routes he could pick for greater good's sake.

Pam behind him sighed. She then grabbed his cheeks rather forcefully and turned him until he was face-to-face with her.

Crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance when Naruto looked at her in bewilderment.

"I believe this is the time for you to give me my prize for my hard work, don't you think so, my Lord." she said with a sickly sweet tone.

Naruto gulped and nodded his head frantically. Damn, even in his second chance at life, he was still living around troublesome women.

Her crimson eyes crinkled in an eye smile and her hypnotizing pink lips stretched into a predatory smile.

"Would you stop doing that whenever we are about to make love ?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"Whatever do you mean, my Master ?" she smiled innocently.

"The creepy smile."

"What creepy smile ?"

"That one you are wearing on your face right now." he pointed at her face.

"My, oh my, where is the fun in that, my Master ?" her smile impossibly stretched even further. And then she opened her eyes which seemed to glow with hunger.

Without warning she pounced on him and her thick legs encircled around his waist in some stunt that would make a world-class gymnast look like a newbie. Naruto yet again cursed his own teachings.

Her sudden momentum forced an unaware Naruto to stumble behind until the back of his head slammed against the hard unforgiving marble with loud 'thud', disorienting him slightly.

When his mind came back to senses, he saw his [Queen] sitting on his stomach with a flustered face.

Without a single word, her hand grabbed his jumper. With a powerful rough tug, she ripped it completely with physical power that betrayed her slim hourglass physique.

"Damn woman, not my favourite clothes, those were effing made by the Greek Gods !" Naruto complained with anime tears streaming down his cheeks. When he noticed that she didn't stop with his poor jumper, he continued. "Wait! Wait! Time out! Not my undershirt too, please !"

Unfortunately his plea fell on deaf ears as the red haired beauty ripped his black coloured undershirt with Konoha insignia embroidered on right breast pocket and Uzumaki clan crest on the opposite side.

The young woman traced her cold middle finger on his chest very slowly, almost torturous. She then licked her index finger in a perfect imitation of true sadism.

"Ah, ahh... bon appetite, my Master... ahh~"

Naruto could only sigh in resignation as she grinded her pelvis on his slowly hardening member inside his pants. It was slow and agonizing to bear.

He sometimes regretted his decision of reincarnating this woman as his [Queen] with his mutation piece all those years ago.

'This will be a very long night.' Naruto thought miserably as he laid back on the floor while his [Queen] decided that she was going to have her _favourite_ meal.

 **WITH THE YOUNG DEVILS**

Every one of the young devils along-with the adults were totally immersed in the story that was being told to them by Lady Phenex. They all laughed at the laughable moments and cried at the sad moments which surprisingly were more than the happy ones in The Devil Prince's story.

"You know-every child is born crying or wailing..." Relena stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts and then continued "He was born smiling, as if he knew where he was, knew what he was and boy was he powerful." she looked at her hands remembering the time when she held her baby boy for the first time and ohh...the happiness she felt. She remembered when doctors told her that her son was born with insane amount of Magical Reserves and not only that, but he also had massive amount of Chakra Reserves within him too. At first the Phenex family were worried that it may pose a danger for his health but soon realized that it wasn't the case.

"If I remember correctly, the nurses and a few doctors fainted when they noted his powers." Lady Sitri added while laughing a bit along-with a few other adults. Meanwhile, the two Satans smiled at the talks. This was so like _him_...bringing everyone together even when he was absent from the scene.

Somewhere between the talks Ruval along-with Riser had also joined the group. They too were shocked to hear that they have a big brother who was literally The Most Powerful Devil ever.

"Ohh, but you still don't know about the origins of his 'Twin Swords', do you ?" asked Venelena.

"Nope, no matter how many times we tried to find the truth, it was a lost cause. He himself didn't knew where they came from." Ronald answered with a chuckle.

"So, Oni-Sama, how powerful was he ?" Rias asked the question that was bothering every young one.

"Yes, I too have been wondering the same Onee-Sama. Lord Lucifer said that you used to train with him, so you must know right ?" Sona asked her sister. Suddenly both the Satans along-with Grayfia started shivering, while Lady Phenex smiled cutely at them. Though the Young Devils might not know but the Elder one's knew exactly what that smile meant.

"Please don't mention the word 'training' again, mkaaay~." Serafall said with a serious face while still trembling with fear while Sirzechs and Grayfia nodded their heads to show that they agreed with Serafall. Everyone was now a bit afraid of this person if he can make the two Satans and an almost-satan like being tremble without even being there.

"As for his powers, well, he can defeat all four of us only using his Hand-to-Hand Combat while we use all our powers and don't even ask about his Sword Skills, damn those two swords of his !" Sirzechs exclaimed with a straight face causing the younger devils jaws to drop. Okay, now they were officially terrified of the Prince of the Underworld. Defeat all four of them without even using his magical powers, just what type of monster was he...?

Getting out her shock, Ravel told her mother to continue and Relena again started telling them about his adventures, obviously the ones she knew about.

"Then everything changed the day he met _him..._ " Relena continued and the room became deathly quiet. The younger ones looked at the adults thinking what made them so serious all of sudden.

"Who ?" asked Ruval looking towards her mother. Relena looked directly into her second oldest son's eyes and said the name she despised with her very being.

"RIZEVIM LIVAN LUCIFER !" she spat venomously causing everyone to go wide-eyed except for the ones who already knew about it.

The Adults, Sirzechs and Serafall remembered the first time they went to meet the Son of the First Lucifer, as Relena narrated the story for the younger devils in the room.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _6 year old Sizechs, Ajuka, Falbium and Serafall were waiting outside the Phenex Mansion along-with their parents, for the Phenex Heir to come out, so that they could go to meet the Lord Lucifer as he had called all the Young Heir and Heiress to his mansion._

 _Soon the Phenex family came out. Everyone saw Lord and Lady Phenex with their son Naruto. He was wearing his usual emotionless look and had his twin swords strapped on his back in a X-formation. They have tried many times to ask him 'Why he carried them ?' or 'Who made them ?' etc. and every-time he gave them the same answer 'I don't know'...-_-_

 _After a few moments of walking, they all reached their destination. They took notice of other Devils from various Households standing around them. Some of them were quite recognizable like the Agares Family, the Paimon Family, etc and others, not so much. Nodding to themselves, they made their inside. Sirzechs, Serafall and Ajuka were excited to meet their Lord Lucifer but Falbium and Naruto did not share the same feeling. One was too lazy and the other simply had a 'IDGAF' attitude._

 _Reaching the main hall, the kids noticed Four people sitting in a semi-circle like formation on what seemed like Throne...seats. Naruto didn't care much about the other three as his eyes directly went towards the Silver-Haired devil from whom he could sense an immense amount of power radiating. He had never felt such an intimidating aura, not even his mother was this dangerous. Not only that, he could also sense a hell lot of negative emotions coming from the same person. Now being born with Chakra and having empathic abilities helps one in sensing emotion and this man...daaaamn he was pure evil but he definitely caught Naruto's interest. Maybe he could ask this person to teach him or train him-hmmm-Naruto thought to himself._

 _The said person had an appearance of man who had just entered his twenties. He had shoulder-length silver hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing what seemed like an armour of sorts, however, it wasn't what one would call a 'Battle Armour'. It was more of a formal attire that was supposed to be worn on occasions like the Council Meetings, Young-Devil Gatherings, etc. This person was none other than the Son of the First Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Naruto was still not able to digest the bottomless creepy aura that was emitting from the man._

 _Naruto was so lost in his thoughts regarding a certain silver-haired devil, that he didn't even notice that he was standing right in front of the said man. Naruto also realized that this man was giving of the same vibes as that Oro-Oromicharu-Orochimaru-uugh-whatever the name of that man was in his dreams._

 _Naruto could hear his mother calling him but he decided to ignore her for the moment and gazed up to meet the eyes of the supposed Leader of the Devils._

 _Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the child of the first Lucifer was definitely intrigued by the kid standing in front of him. At first he was surprised to see him casually walk towards him cause normally, the devils would try to kiss his ass and whatnot to please him. However, this child, this particular devil, he was different and he could sense that very clearly from his position. Looking straight into his eyes, Rizevim could tell that those were the eyes of a predator or maybe something even better, a 'killer'. This was exactly what he needed. Someone who can do all the 'dirty work' for him. Someone who was not afraid of anything. Someone who can be turned into an 'All-Killing-Machine'._

 _And so, he began his twisted work..._

 _"Don't you think you are too young to carry such heavy swords, hmmm ?" Rizevim asked Naruto, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. The question made everyone to stop whatever they were doing and focus towards the Lord Lucifer and a young boy with two big-ass sword on his back._

 _Near the throne-seats, a certain white-haired girl widened her usually closed/sleepy eyes, as she realized who the boy was._

 _"..."_

 _For a few seconds the hall was deathly quiet. Rizevim didn't say anything and neither did Naruto. Then all of a sudden, Naruto's lips curled up in such a cruel smirk that it would have made a certain Snake-Bastard piss his pants and he replied "Who knows ?"_

 _The air around the hall became thick, making it hard for some to breathe._

 _Behind Naruto, his parents along-with a few others who knew him, became worried. Now they wouldn't be so troubled if Rizevim had been a normal leader, but, from what they have heard, the Son of the First Lucifer was a very cruel person and add sadist to the list, who likes to see people writhing in pain. Was he into S &M, or was he bisexual, Naruto would think to himself many times. Not that there is anything wrong with that of-course, at-least as long as it is consensual._

 _Back with the two devils. Hearing the kids answer, Rizevim's lip too curled into the same smirk that could have rivaled that of Naruto. He slowly stood up from his throne-seat and started walking towards the young Phenex._

 _Standing inches away from the young-ling, Rizevim placed his hand on the hilt of one of his swords in order to take it out and inspect it. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the sudden move made by the Lucifer, but did nothing to stop him._ _The moment_ _Rizevim took out the weapon from the kid's back, he felt his magical reserves being depleted at an alarming rate. Before he could understand or question anything, he fell-down on his knees and started panting heavily. Sweat profusely dripping from his face, the sword now lying flat on the floor. His reserves almost empty._

 _Many people that were present in the hall were stupefied with the unexpected turn of events but one family knew exactly what has happened. Lord and Lady Phenex have experienced the very same thing first-hand. It takes almost infinite amount of Magical Reserves to even hold those particular swords, and their son used to do it all the time like he was not even trying, seriously though, what the f-f-fish was wrong with their son._

 _Naruto made his way towards the now downed Leader of the Devils. He picked up the sword from the ground with relative ease and bent down to be at an eye-to-eye level with the Leader. Raising his sword, he pressed its tip to the throat of the huffing Lucifer._

 _Before the guards of the palace could seize Naruto, Rizevim stopped them dead in their tracks by holding his hand up, telling them not to interfere whatsoever. Everyone could see that even though panting on the ground, Rizevim still had that cruel smirk plastered on his face._

 _"You know," he paused for a second before continuing "I could kill you right now...Leader~" Naruto stated with a cold voice, increasing the pressure on his sword. Blood slowly trickling down Rizevim's neck, falling onto the ground beneath them. "But, that wouldn't be fun now, would it be~ ?" He ended his talk with a sing-song voice. His personality taking a total 180 degree turn. He then took away his sword from Rizevim's throat and placed it back in its place. He stood up and offered his hand to the downed person whose breathing has returned to normal by now._

 _Rizevim looked at the hand for a few seconds before accepting it without even a bit of shame. The two continued to hold each other hands a bit longer before Rizevim broke the silence._

 _"Rizevim Livan Lucifer." he said with a voice befitting a Leader._

 _"Naruto Phenex." Naruto replied with the same cold tone._

 _With that said, Naruto started moving towards his family and friends. He could see the horrified look on other Devils' face. That tends to happens when a six year old points his sword towards the Leader of their race._

 _"You sure are an interesting one, arent you~ ?" Rizevim spoke from his position but Naruto kept walking towards his parents, not even glancing back to acknowledge his words._

 _"I am willing to train you, young Phenex." Rizevim continued as if he had read Naruto's thoughts earlier and smirked when he saw the young devil's steps coming to a halt._

 _Naruto turned towards the silver-haired devil and said in a curious tone "Alright, you got my attention. Start talking, Leader~"._

 _"I'm creating a team of Devils who are powerful for their ages, whom we, the descendents of original Satans are going to train personally and you, my dear Naruto-kun~," Rizevim said in a similar sing-song voice, that damned smirk still plastered on his face "are going to be the Captain of that team." He finished, stunning everyone around, even his fellow Satans. Though they weren't official Satans per say but given the fact that they were the direct descendants of the First Satans, they were being considered Satans for now. And if not Satans, then definitely Leaders. (I will be describing the other Satans later...sorry)_

 _Everyone's eyes travelled from their leader to the young heir of the House of Phenex, curious to find out what was going to happen next. Naruto had his head down, his silky golden bangs obscuring his face, making it seem like he was in deep thought. Then all of a sudden, he let out a burst of his power, his body glowing golden. The entire palace started shaking, scaring some of the children and their parents. Naruto snapped his neck upwards, his blue eyes glowing ominously with power, an almost blood-lusty grin on his face as he replied with a bone chilling voice "DONE."_

 _With his little publicity-stunt done, he took a few breaths to calm himself down and then turned to his mother and gave a small smile that was only reserved for a very few people in the whole damn world and said "I will be leaving now, Mother, Father and others. I've got a few things to take care of." and with that, he disappeared from his spot. No teleportation circle, no vanishing spell, no nothing. He simply left using pure speed (which was so freakin high for a six-year old that only a handful of the devils were able to notice it) leaving behind a clearly ecstatic leader of the Underworld and a whole lot of terrified devils._

 _While on his way home, Naruto thought to himself that whether he did the right thing in accepting the proposal or not. He just wished that his Mother and Father wouldn't be sad, that was the last thing he wanted. But then he thought about his brother/rival that used to appear in his dreams, Sasuke Uchiha was his name. He too left his home and followed a maniac like Rizevim and man did he turn out powerful after his training with him. Naruto just hoped that Rizevim wouldn't give him a effing hickey on his neck like that Orochimaru guy. Nodding to himself he thought that all he need to do is keep himself mentally strong so that Rizevim wouldn't be able to influence him cause these type of people tend to be slimy with words._

 _And just like that, Naruto Phenex made his first impression on the Underworld, specially on a certain snow-white haired girl who was also present in the hall, standing near the throne-seats without anyone being her guardian. A girl who would soon become a very important person in Naruto's life._

 _ **BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

"From that day on-wards, he was a changed person. He rarely came back home. We didn't knew what type of training he got there. He never told us about it, always telling us not to worry. And then, he started going on missions. Missions that involved killing, a lot of it and he completed each and every one of them with his team. As time went on, he became more distant, cold and more emotionless towards everyone. He wasn't the same anymore." Relena said with a grim voice. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she regretted the moment he took her precious son to that monsters place. Ronald hugged her wife close, cursing himself for going to the Lucifer's mansion that day. If they hadn't gone there that day, their eldest son would have been here with them today.

The younger devils were stunned, none more than the Phenex Siblings. They thought that they will be hearing how he was a great hero and all, but this was totally unexpected.

Seeing the distraught look on his wife's face, Lord Phenex decided to continue on her stead "He left the Underworld on the day the Civil War ended. You should have seen that final battle though. It was 'Him vs. All' and it was AWEEEESOME !" He said with pride and amazement clear in his voice. Relena chuckling a bit through her tears.

"Doesn't that means that he _ended_ the war all by himself ? But the books said that the 5 heroes stood together and defeated the Old-Satan Faction ?" Sona mused out loudly.

"Like we said before dear, the books had to be changed to keep his identity a secret." Venelena told the Heiress of the Sitri House.

"And So-Tan~, he literally _ended_ it all by himself. We would have lost, if he hadn't interfered at that moment." Serafall told her sister, a bit serious than her usual jovial mood.

"While it is true that we 5 fought in the war together, but, it was him who _ended_ it. Had it not been for him, the war would have dragged on for a few years more, probably. He appeared when we had no hope of winning and turned the tables in an instant. He wasn't exactly an active participant in the war but...Never-mind that, you know what he did, he alone took down an army of 8000 devils ranging from Ultimate-Class to Low-Satan Class. Then proceeded to beat the shit out of the Descendents of the Original Satans. All that in an hour, give or take. Now that's, what I call a legitimate Bad-Ass !" Sirzechs added with stars in his eyes as he remembered the best fight he had seen in his life. Well, not really a fight, more like an one-sided massacre.

The Younger Devils could only gape like a fish as no voice came out of their mouth. Sure they knew that Sirzechs and Serafall were powerful but this guy, took it to a whole 'nother level. All the while the Phenex siblings could only awe at how 'Bad-Ass' (in the words of Sirzechs) their eldest brother was. And to think that they share the same blood as the Strongest Devil and yet they were nothing more than commoners in the Underworld. It was kind of shameful, they thought to themselves as their head hung low. The adults could only chuckle when they saw the reactions of the younger generation. They themselves had the same look when they saw the fight between Naruto and the Old-Satan Faction.

Grayfia pinched Sirzechs cheeks causing him to whimper "Please refrain yourself from using such language in front of the young devils, Sirzsechs-sama." she stated with a cold voice.

"But you yourself said that it was 'Bad-Ass'." whined Sirzechs as he massaged his swollen cheek.

"Onii-Sama used to do things in a way that made them look bad-ass." Grayfia replied with a sad smile, remembering her brother figure who taught her many things and made her realize that she should listen to her heart more often which in turn led her to joining the Anti-Satan Faction.

"ONII-SAMA ?" almost every young one shouted at Grayfia.

"That's right kiddos, Grayfia here considered him a Big-Brother and looked up to him, always trying to earn his praise." Lord Gremory told the chibis as Grayfia nodded with a straight face, though a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks due to embarrassment.

"I'm pretty sure that Ajuka-tan~ has that video of Naru-tan~ fighting." Serafall quipped with a big smile on her face.

"Ahahahahahahah, Naruto himself told Ajuka to make the video didn't he ?" asked Lord Sitri as the other adults laughed remembering the scene. It was seriously wicked.

Lady Bael and Sairoarg Bael had too joined in sometime earlier when they saw all the adults of famous household together. Sairoarg was clearly excited to meet this guy who could defeat the Four Satans with his bare hands. That's exactly what he was looking for.

"Ano-Mama,Papa." Ravel said timidly as everyone looked towards her.

"Yes dear." Relena replied.

"Can I uuuh-Do you have Big Brother's photos or something ? I-I want to see him." she said, while fidgeting with her fingers. The couple smiled at their daughter. Lady Phenex snapped her fingers and an album appeared on her lap. It was small in size and had a chibi-naruto as the cover page. This album was something that she always kept with herself, no matter where she went. It was something she held very dear to herself.

Everyone scooted closer to Lady Phenex to take a look at the 'Prince of the Underworld'.

Lady Phenex opened the album and the very first photo was of Lady Phenex in the Maternity Ward as she held the newly born baby Naruto close to herself with a few Phenex family members standing around her. Next photo showed a 2 year old Naruto wearing a fox outfit with ears and tails. Every girl present there let out a squeal and the males in the room cringed at their high voice.

"Ohhh, he's so cute~." Lady Sitri crooned and the other ladies nodded in agreement.

As the photos went by, almost everyone could feel the changes in the persona of the Devil Prince. His eyes grew colder and colder by each passing page. They became so cold that even Grayfia had to suppress a shiver. But that didn't change the fact that he was impossibly handsome that made the girls blush hard while the males grumbled something about 'damned casanovas'. The album ended with a picture of a 17 year old Naruto with a girl who had her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him on the cheek while he held her close and two other people who stood around them. All of them giving a Victory-Sign towards the camera. One could see that even though he was still wearing an emotionless mask, a small smile and a faint blush was evident on his face. The girl that was kissing Naruto in the picture had snow-white hair that reached past her hips and was insanely beautiful. Her face and figure were so damn fine that one could say that she made Gabriel look like an everyday woman. The males present, tried their best to suppress the blush that was slowly forming on their cheeks and the females, could only pout at the looks of the girl in the photo.

However, there was something strange about that photo. The adults in the room (excluding Relena), felt an odd sense of familiarity as they stared at the photo. It was as if they knew who the girl was but try as they might, nothing came to their mind. Relena gazed at the elders in the room. Her mouth slowly turning into a sad smile. She knew exactly what was going on with them but she remained silent.

Shaking her head, she closed the album and the room fell quiet.

Ravel was about to ask some questions regarding the girl in the photo but stopped mid-way when she saw small water droplets falling on top of the album. She looked up and was shocked to see her mother crying. In the 16 years of being alive, Ravel had had never seen her strong and happy-go-lucky mother cry like this and the same can be said about the other Phenex siblings and their peerages. This was probably the first time that they ever seen the Lady of the House of Phenex crying. Putting those thoughts in the back of their minds, they quickly made way towards their mother and gave her a comforting hug.

"If only he was here with us...with me." She whispered the last part to herself. "You all would have loved him. He was great with kids. Not to mention his cooking (sobs). An-And...And boy do I miss him." She let her tears fall freely this time as her thumb ran over the chibi-Naruto lovingly. It was a bit weird, that even though she was crying, there was a small smile present on her face. Relena herself wondered why she was crying all of a sudden. Why now of all times. Was it the memories that were triggered due to the album or was it the fact that it had been 200 years since she last saw her son.

She knew very well that he was alive but still...a mother has the right to worry, no? Worried because she knew that problems followed her son like a ghost. And her son, being the idiot he is, instead of being afraid of them or instead of running away from them, used challenge them head-on.

The adults could only look at her solemnly while praying to the Great Maou for the return of the eldest Phenex sibling. They too knew that he was alive out there...somewhere. He was too much of a bastard to die anyway. The mothers present in the room could understand how the matriarch of the Phenex Household was feeling.

Before the atmosphere could dampen even more, the lone window in the room unbolted and a strong breeze blew past everyone, making them shiver. Everyone's eyes widened to an almost unbelievable level when they all heard a smooth yet a mature voice, that said...

 **"Please don't cry Mother, tears really don't suit you"**

Their eyes snapped towards the now open window and they could have sworn that they saw a silhouette of a person standing with his back towards them, with two big-ass swords strapped on his back as it slowly faded into the black of the night.

They all looked back at Lady Phenex who touched her cheeks to find all her tears gone. She gave a goofy grin, almost similar to the ones Naruto had in his younger years in the photos.

"Dear, was that..." before Lord Phenex could complete the question, Lady Phenex replied.

"Yup !"

"It means that..." Lord Phenex was again interrupted.

"Yup !" she replied as she started to laugh hysterically surprising everyone, well mainly the younger ones.

"Daaaaamn that dramatic child of mine." continued Lady Phenex while laughing like crazy. The Adults themselves looked on the verge of tears after hearing the voice of the person they hadn't heard for about two centuries.

After a few seconds, all the adults, meaning Lord and Lady Gremory, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Lord and Lady Sitri, Serafall, Lady Bael and lastly Lord and Lady Phenex comically yelled together, scaring the younger-ones in the room.

"HE's COMING HOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So here is the second chapter. It is a bit smaller than the first one in size because I wrote it in a hurry.**  
 **Critique's are still very much welcome coz I'm an amateur.**  
 **Again thanks for reading it.**  
 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greatest of all Time**

 **Chapter - 3**

 **The first half of this chapter has been taken from the story 'The Immortal Bird of the Fiery Gold Sun' written by #StrayDevil. But there are changes as always. Thanks to those who had been reading my story up-till now.  
I do not own Naruto or High School DxD.  
However, I do own the OC's that will appear in the story.**

* * *

 _He was not your everyday devil. He was a devil with a heart comparable to that of the purest of the angel. This quality of his was perhaps the most important fact that drew me towards him. As much as he liked to hide his emotions, I was able to see right through them. I was a nerd and a timid girl when I was young but he helped me in that regard. He was the one who made me come out of my shell and told me that bookish knowledge wasn't enough to survive in this cruel world. He was the one who made the 4 Great Satans what they are now._

 ** _:- Serafall Leviathan(Satan Pink) In one of her serious moments._**

* * *

 **G.O.A.T**

In the master bedroom of his house, Naruto suddenly rose up from his bed all covered in sweat, panting heavily. He realized that his hands had unconsciously grabbed his swords. His eye immediately went towards the beautiful black bracelet hanging on the wrist of his right hand. It glowed purple for a few seconds before it disappeared from it's place as if it wasn't there from the very beginning. These never ending nightmares, man they sucked. Naruto shook his head to clear his mind and got out of the bed to do his daily chores.

Pam had left yet again to gather information about the potential attack that was about to happen. Most probably in a few days, he hoped so, because it's been quite some time since he had fought someone. He quickly made his way towards the bathroom, freshened himself up and entered the kitchen to make some breakfast knowing that Pam will be back from her mission anytime soon.

Naruto felt someone appearing on his roof. He did not need to look to know who the new arrival was, as he was already waiting for him so far. Making sure that the food was done, he made his way towards the roof of his house.

"You seem to be enjoying your time." Naruto said entering the roof. His voice was soft but it was clear enough to be heard by the person in front of him.

"Of course." came the laid-back reply.

In front of Naruto was a black haired man with ridiculous blond bangs. Six pairs of angel like wings, darker than the sky at night protruding out of his back. Yes, the one standing in front of him was a Fallen-Angel. Not just any fallen-angel, it was the leader of their faction.

His appearance was not as attractive as the other supernatural beings whom Naruto had known so far. He did not had that unearthly attractiveness and beauty that most of the supernatural beings possessed. In fact, his appearance can be considered very plain and normal as a handsome and a dandy male human that was in his mid-thirties.

Looking further, one could notice that his stance was slouched, but, Naruto could easily see past that mask. Behind the laid-back attitude was hidden scary ruthlessness, forged from betrayals and thousand of years of experiences.

After all, his own beloved father had forsaken him and turned him into a scapegoat, a millennia ago. He was The Archangel of Doom and the leader of the Fallen-Angel Faction, Azazel.

"Azazel." Naruto said, his voice void of any emotion that made the now named Azazel to straighten up immediately. Azazel knew exactly _who_ this guy was and he also knew _what_ he was capable of, after-all, he had been working for him as his Agent Fox for many years. Azazel definitely didn't wanted to remember their first meeting in which the said blonde had almost killed him just because he had tried to flirt with a particular girl of his team. But after looking at that girl, Azazel thought that the beating was worth it. Now, the very same Phenex was Azazel's best spy. What were the odds of that happening ?

Naruto had made Azazel swore on his title as the Leader of The Fallen-Angels that he will not tell anyone who he was or what his real identity was. Azazel agreed, knowing that it wasn't his place to do so anyway. If the person wanted to keep his identity a secret, then so be it.

"Naruto, you know that when we are alone you don't have to be so formal." Azazel tried to reduce the tension in the air.

"Of-course, why not. You useless-pervert." Naruto said nonchalantly. Azazel gained a tick mark on his forehead when he heard the nick name that his favourite spy has given him all those years ago. He wasn't useless damnit, well atleast according to himself.

"I'm not useless !" shouted the Leader of Fallen Angels.

"Sure you're not." Naruto replied in such a tone that it pissed off Azazel even more. Now he was regretting the fact that he let Naruto drop his 'business-mode'.

"From how urgent your call was, I bet this is a very important matter ?"

"Yes, it is about one of your subordinate."

"What about my subordinate ? No one had pissed you off, right ? They must have a death wish if they do that."

Naruto frowned when he heard Azazel. "What do you think I am ? A homicidal maniac ?" He questioned, as his frown deepened.

"Who knows, maybe you're, maybe you're not." Azazel replied with a rough-ish grin.

"Let's get back to our discussion and stop changing the subject, you useless-pervert. Act like a responsible adult for once." Naruto said in a bored-tone.

"Where is the fun in that ?" Azazel pouted in mock sadness. When he saw Naruto's lone eye (behind the mask) narrowing dangerously, he raised his hands in a surrendering manner. "Okay, okay, geeez, kids these days don't have a sense of humor at all. So, who is it ?"

"Kokabiel—"

Before Naruto could finish his explanation, Azazel interrupted him with a loud face-palm.

"What has that idiot done this time ?" Azazel sounded sour and annoyed.

"Well..." Naruto began. "He had stolen three Excalibur fragments—"

"He did what ?"

"—and has made plans to assassinate Sirzechs and Serafall's little sister..."

"Fuck !" Azazel summed-up colourfully.

Naruto watched as Azazel rubbed his forehead. The Fallen Angel governor was clearly frustrated.

"I was going to ask you, if you have any idea who else was in it, but, after looking at your reaction, the answer is obviously no." Naruto replied. He should have known about these things himself but for the last few years he had stopped going to Grigori and had made very few visits. So, he wasn't sure if Kokabiel was alone in this or not.

"Damn right! I am tired of war and senseless death. It is all I have known for most of my life. I am content with this current peaceful life Naruto. No way in burning hell, will I ever spike another war knowing that Grigori is still the lowest of three factions in terms of population."

Naruto grinned behind his mask when he heard that. "Yeah, your Faction is the lowest in number but it is more advance than the Devil and Angel Factions, you useless-pervert."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, brat." Azazel smiled ruefully.

"It is the truth though. I, myself am responsible to certain degree for your faction being so...High-Tech."

"But, devil faction has Ajuka. Honestly, that brat's mind is scary, but of-course no-one comes near your level. Maybe except your so-called ' _Master_ '." teased Azazel.

"Well, Ajuka has lost his drive to create anything, let alone something that can provoke another war. Though creation of Evil-Pieces could have led to another war but it didn't. Now, he is just creating some...uh-games for amusement. Well, there were a few interesting games that I appreciated, but, I think I need to have a _good talk_ with him, regarding the distribution of the Evil-Pieces." Naruto replied, while completely ignoring the ' _Master_ ' part.

"You do realize that the others will feel threatened by it, don't you Naruto. Honestly, something that can reincarnate humans and other races as devil, who wouldn't feel threatened."

"His initial reason behind creating the [Pieces] was to have some fun. Bolstering devil population was just a bonus for him and us."

"Says the faction with largest population in the world."

"Heh~ don't be a sore loser, you useless-pervert."

"Damn brat, stop calling me that."

Both of them were silent after that. Gazing at the starry sky, with gentle breeze caressing their hair as the moonbeam shone above them, illuminating the magnificent view of the modern city of New-Zealand.

After enjoying the comfortable silence for a few more minutes, Naruto decided to continue their conversation.

"What will you do about your brother ?"

"Hmmm...?"

Azazel did not answer him instantly. The Leader of the Fallen rubbed his un-shaved chin and put on a pensive face. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"I think..." Azazel spoke, after contemplating about it for a long time. "I'll let him to do what he wants, until he tries to kill the Satan's sisters. That's when I will jump in and kill Kokabiel. It will spike another war if those two girls were to die."

Naruto held his urge to sigh after hearing that. After a few seconds Naruto decided to ask the question that has been lingering on his mind for a while, "Are you really going to use him as a scapegoat ? I mean he is your brother, right ?"

Naruto watched with fascination as Azazel's face shifted into a bitter expression.

"Sometimes, a single sacrifice is needed for the sake of thousands, Naruto." The Archangel of Doom spoke with a melancholy tone.

Naruto was also spotting a similar expression beneath his mask. He knew exactly how Azazel felt right now.

It was a hard choice but as the leader, he could not do anything else.

Real life was not a fairy tale. It was hard and unforgiving.

He could only swallow and accept it.

It was bitter.

It was sad.

However, for the betterment of the future, it was crucial and needed.

"What exactly are you planning ?" Naruto asked curiously. He knew Azazel isn't the type to just kill his own subordinate, a cadre in that regards, just like that. He was known to possess a very advanced and a strategic mind, with Falbium Asmodeus coming second after him.

"Hehehehe~,now-now, where is the fun in that, ne ?" Azazel face turned back to the goofy mask he usually wore.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He neared Azazel menacingly with a tick-mark on his head. Golden aura blazed around him and the temperature rose in a blink of an eye. Lone eye that can be seen through the mask started glowing ominously.

The cold night around them immediately turned as hot as a midday. Not just any mid-day, mid-day of the freaking Sahara Desert.

"Wait, wait! Time out, time out! I was just joking! I will tell you! Stop harassing me, Naruto !" Azazel's nervous shout echoed.

Naruto did not care and kept walking forward.

It was only thanks to the barrier that Naruto had put around his house that the sudden spike in energy went unnoticed, otherwise he was sure that every supernatural being within a few miles around them would have felt his power.

The barrier itself was special. It was created with pure natural energy and only skilled Senjutsu users like Sun Wukong or God-Class beings will ever be able sense it. Others, such as the Nekoshou in Gremory's peerage would not be able feel it, as her senses would only tell her it was merely natural energy in the air. Not like she was in New-Zealand anyway.

After Naruto had enough of knocking some sense into the irresponsible leader, he let down the barrier but not before compressing his energy to a bare minimum. One could see the comical sight of Azazel lying flat on his stomach, whimpering and rubbing the bumps on his head.

Next to the Governor of Grigori, Naruto stood with a satisfied expression on his face, not that Azazel could see it. Sometimes, it felt really good to have the Leader of a Faction as a punching bag.

"Damn, don't you have respect for your elders ?" Azazel grumbled amid his pain.

"Respect is earned Azazel, not served on a silver platter. Only fools respect others without good reason."

"Che, smart ass."

Naruto stared down at Azazel who was still sitting on the floor. "Now, tell me."

After giving a long suffering sigh, Azazel caved in.

"I wanted to use this chance to create an alliance between the three factions."

Naruto blinked as the gears inside his head stopped working. What did the crazy old-man just say ? After a few seconds, he mumbled dumbly. "Huh ?"

"What ? Is it that hard for you to understand ?" Azazel asked in bewilderment. Naruto who felt like he was being toyed with, could not help but feel annoyed. He cracked his knuckles menacingly and it instantly brought Azazel's teasing to an end.

"Okay, I will stop. Just don't be violent. I can't take it anymore than this." Azazel grumbled. He took a deep breath and then explained. "I am tired of this continuous fighting, Naruto. A fight that has no end. A fight that has no reason either. And it has caused so much death and so much pain, not just for one faction. I don't want the younger generation to suffer the same fate as us. I want them to be free and this _alliance_ , is my only option."

"Did you practise that speech ?" asked a _slightly_ impressed Naruto.

"Obviously, how did I do ?" Naruto did a gesture with his hand (kinda like flip-flopping) that meant that the speech was 'so-so'. Azazel gave a pout but decided to ask about Naruto's opinion regarding his offer.

"So, what do you think ?"

"You do realize that it is not going to be easy for you, you useless-pervert. Zechsy or Blondie-kun won't believe it in face value. As a matter of fact no-one is going to believe it, because it's _you_."

"Bwhahahahahahahahahahahaha-" Azazel laughed boisterously when he heard Naruto's chosen nickname for the Crimson Satan and the Prince of Heaven.

"Zechsy? Blondie-kun? Now, you're the most disrespectful brat I have ever met in my whole immortal life. I understands you were pals with Sirzech Lucifer, but to call Michael like that, bwahahahaha."

Naruto looked at Azazel with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, well. I really don't like formalities at all. I can call whoever I want, whatever I want."

"Only you Naruto, only you. Bwahahahahahahahahaha-." Azazel slapped his knee as he kept laughing madly.

Naruto sighed in exasperation and waited for the fallen angel to stop. He can't really tell Azazel that Grigori wasn't the only Faction he was working with, but meh, Azazel would know soon enough.

When Azazel finally stopping five minutes later, Naruto continued their paused conversation.

"Will you bring up _their_ existence in the meeting too ?" Azazel immediately understood what Naruto meant. He nodded firmly.

"You know, putting three factions leader in the same place will make for a very good _lure_ for them." Naruto continued, baiting Azazel's reaction.

The Fallen Angel leader smirked challenging-ly. He then replied to the blonde devil. "Well, it is another point I have in my mind. To be honest, if they are really going to attack, it will be a good enough proof for the importance of our alliance."

Naruto couldn't help but whistle appreciatively.

"Daaaamn! Very shrewd."

"Why, thank you." Azazel replied in a sarcastic tone.

"That wasn't exactly a compliment."

"It seemed like one to me."

Naruto sat on the floor next to Azazel and they came to another comfortable silence. Azazel smiling at their casual banter. It had taken him decades to get a single word out of the Phenex's mouth. Their early meetings used to end in 2 minutes flat. His Agent Fox would come, hand him the necessary information and leave. That's it. Times sure have changed since then and it was a happy change. He had worked really hard to earn the blonde's trust. This conversation was a proof of it.

"By the way, how is Vali ?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Azazel shrugged. "Still a disrespectful brat like you. No, scratch that, he's even worse. The only thing he seems to care for is fighting and becoming strong."

"He has got the _Lucifer_ -blood in him you know. Sometimes, it is hard to control the _urge_."

"Well, at least he has a good relationship with the Vanishing Dragon. Whatever you taught him, created a good foundation for him. I'm confident to say that he is the strongest Hakuryuukou to ever live."

"Eh ?" Naruto's eyebrow rose in amusement. "The kid finally showed his fangs huh ?"

"Yeah and sharpest one in that."

Naruto suddenly got up from his position and glanced at Azazel.

"Well, I really want to see the growth of the white-hatchling. Last one was said to be the strongest and all it took was 8 seconds to...well you know what. And I believe that you are going to send him to retrieve Kokabiel, right ?"

"How did you figure that out ?" Azazel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Call it a hunch." Naruto shrugged.

"By the way, how is the _curse_ coming along ?" Asked Naruto, with a small smirk behind the mask.

"YOU DON'T GET TO ASK, DAMMNIT !" Azazel yelled at Naruto. "I had many harems before, and now, I'm bound to a single woman. Do you know what happens when you have to suddenly change your whole damn life-style !" Azazel continued, with crocodile-tears rolling down his cheeks. Naruto's smirk widened even more behind the mask. The particular female with whom Azazel had tried to flirt, had placed a _curse_ on him. A _curse_ due to which, he was now bound to a single woman for eternity.

"Not saying that I don't love her or anything but still." Azazel whined as he punched the floor beneath him. The woman with whom he was now mated/bound whatever you want to call it, was a human once. Azazel after some time had told her the truth about his real identity as a Fallen Angel but that didn't stop that woman from loving him. She was now a resurrected Fallen Angel with 4 pair of wings. Her name was Josephine Hall. Quite an interesting one, that woman.

"It was your own fault, you useless-pervert. This is what happens when you bite off more than you can chew, especially when you don't even know what you are biting." Naruto replied, as his lone eye turned soft behind the mask. All this talk made him remember his times with his team. Ah...those were the days. None of the person spoke for a few minutes, calmly enjoying the silence.

"Putting aside the past and all, what are _you_ going to do now ?" Azazel questioned. He wondered whether Naruto will himself intervene and take care of things. The Phenex Prince was a big-softie when it came to children and the younger generation, just like him. And not just that, the man was good with kids as well. Strange...hmmm.

"I guess, its time for a comeback~." Naruto replied with a mad smirk behind his mask, his form glinting gold. Azazel quickly moved a few meters back, knowing full well what was going to happen. He was pretty sure that by the time Vali will arrive at the scene, Kokabiel would be history.

With that said, Naruto went back inside his house where Pam was already waiting for him.

"So finally its time, I see." Azazel smirked as he commented on Naruto's reply. "I'm going to need your help Naruto, if I want to guarantee World-Peace."

World-Peace...damn that sounded so awesome. Now while the idea was indeed 'awesome', Azazel was well aware of the fact that it wasn't an easy task. As a matter of fact, it was _the_ most difficult task and if anyone was capable of completing it, it was Naruto Phenex. Azazel promised himself that he was going to provide as much help as he can to make sure that the Phenex succeeds.

After contemplating for a few more minutes, Azazel went back to watching the beautiful scenery in front of him and marvelled at the beauty of the world.

 **INSIDE THE HOUSE**

Pam slowly ate the godly...whoops-sorry...devilishly tasty food that was being served to her by her Master. It was quite amusing, given the fact that she was the servant and it was the Master who was serving her, quite the irony. It wasn't like she can't cook food or anything, it was just that she _sucked_ at cooking. Every time she tried to cook for her beloved Master, she would either blow up the kitchen or burn the whole house down. How the hell did she manage to do that, Naruto still had no idea.

"So, what have you got ?" Naruto asked, as he took a bite of his food.

"Can I at-least finish the delicious food Master." Pam whined with a pout on her face.

"You do realize that the life of two Heiresses is in danger, right ? Which means that they could probably die in the little skirmish ?" replied Naruto.

"You were not going to let that happen anyway." Pam mumbled to no-one in particular. She then straightened herself up and cleared her throat, her tone changing from her usual playful one to a mature and serious one. It was her official business tone that she had learned from her Master after living 50 years with him.

"I succeeded in hacking the Church's data bank and gained the information on the exorcists who are going to Japan to retrieve the stolen holy swords."

Naruto's eye narrowed as he concentrated. This was time for being serious.

Getting a nod from her Master, she continued "From what I could gather, the church has decided to send two young exorcists. One of them is a natural-born holy sword wielder and the current wielder of Durandal, while the other one is non-natural and has been trained to be an exorcist. As of now, both girls exorcists are currently on their way to Japan. Here is their Bio-Data." She said and a magic circle with House of Phenex's crest appeared on the table. From the magic circle, a stack of paper popped out, and Naruto started reading them.

"Xenovia... Quarta, is she related to Griselda by any chance ?" Naruto murmured as he read the name of the exorcist whose bio-data he was holding. Griselda Quarta was a nun and one of the Best Exorcist of the Heaven as she liked to call herself. Did a few missions with her here and there. As to how he met her, well that is a story for another time.

"Maybe, she adopted her or a relative perhaps. She hasn't married so obviously this Xenovia person isn't her daughter." Pam gave her input and Naruto nodded.

"And the other person, Irina Shidou...hmm." Naruto thought out loud. Now he needed to talk to Gabriel about sending two kids to retrieve the Fragments of Excalibur and fight a Cadre-Level Fallen Angel. Did they want them dead or something ?

"So, what do you think ?" Naruto asked his [Queen] to hear her thoughts about it.

"To be honest, I can't help but think that the church is sending these two girls to their death. However, the better question is, what are _you_ going to do now Master ?" Pam gave her answer all the while voicing the question that had been on her mind lately. Naruto sighed, this was the second time he was being asked the same question in a span of what...10 minutes.

"Just like I told Azazel, its time to show our faces to the world... _muahahahahahahahahhahah~._ " Naruto laughed like crazy, a habit he had picked from his _Master,_ before he was hit by her [Queen] on the back of his head. She might be his Servant but that didn't stop her from keeping her Master in line.

"But seriously though, is it time already ?" asked Pam one last time, just to confirm her doubt.

"Of-course dear. And finally I can meet my family and so can you." he told her with a sad smile on his face. He shook his head again to get rid of his depression, because it was time to fight. Hell yeah...

Pam smiled seeing her Master as he showed a rare smile on his face that wasn't being forced. What she didn't mention was that she too was excited to officially meet the Four Great Satans, Arch-Angels and her Masters Family.

 **A WEEK LATER**

"Well-Well-Well, ain't that something." Naruto spoke to himself as he sat on the top of a nearby building, all the while looking down towards the crimson-haired eighteen year old girl who was currently taking part in a little-skirmish in front of the Kuoh Academy.

She was a pretty little thing with the familiar crimson-coloured hair and blue-green eyes that he recognized all too well. If it was not for the crimson-colour of the hair, then he would have mistaken her for Venelena Gremory but he knew exactly who the little girl was. She was Rias Gremory, the Heir of the Gremory Household, the younger sister of the Crimson Satan, the Crimson-Ruin Princess, yada-yada-yada.

He watched her fight the ten-winged Fallen-Angel with her peerage by her side and to his surprise two followers of the church, with one wielding a Holy Sword [Mimic] and the other wielding the Durandal, were also there. Amazingly enough, they were fighting alongside the Gremory peerage and not against them. Quite an interesting development.

"I don't understand why do they give such swords to kids who don't even know how to use it to it's full potential." he again whispered to himself.

Scanning the academy for other signatures, he was able to sense another group of devils. From what he could tell, they were trying to uphold the barrier that was created to protect the surrounding areas. The devil energy signature felt strongly like that of the Sitri's. He immediately knew it was Sona Sitri and her peerage.

He stayed put in his place and continued watching the fight that was going on in front of him. Not before, he blinked rapidly when the Gremory girl was blasted back via Kokabiel's attack, only for the [Red Dragon Emperor] to catch her.

' _Hmmm, they won't last long against Kokabiel.'_ he thought as he had his arms crossed against his chest. _'They are nowhere near that kind of level. Now that I think about it, why aren't their older brother/sister popping up, isn't it about time. Either both of them have gone senile over the years or they have a bit too much faith in their siblings.'_

"I'm actually a little disappointed, alright _very_ disappointed. I thought that the little sister of that red haired goof would be better than this and of-course not to mention the [Red Dragon Emperor]. How did he win against my idiot brother again ? Oh right, _cheats._ " Naruto sighed and kept on rambling to himself "I guess I got my hopes up for nothing." He cracked his fingers in anticipation of the upcoming fight, before his focus went towards the [Red Dragon Emperor] that stood protectively in front of his [King].

"I better stop these kids from getting killed. Bunch of whipper-snappers trying to take down a Cadre-Level Fallen Angel who is also a supposed War-Monger. Che, damn rookies. But you know what, I think that I'm going to have some real funnnn~ ." he smirked to himself, thinking about different ways to humiliate the Ten-Winged Bastard before Vali arrives and disrupts the party.

He had told Pam to look for a lost artefact in the mean time. She didn't like fighting weak people and it was better that way. She had a tendency of taking things a bit too far when fighting a weak opponent who thinks of himself/herself as the top-dog. Not that he cared about the Fallen-Bastard but doing that in front of the kids can be quite...uh-traumatizing for them.

And with that, he disappeared from the rooftop.

 **OUTSIDE KUOH ACADEMY**

"ISSSEEEEE !" Rias Gremory shouted as she slid along the floor and caught her pawn Issei Hyoudou before he could hit the ground, cradling his head in her lap while he tried to catch his breath.

"President." he winced out. Rias cupped his face, trying to shush him."Don't talk right now. Concentrate on gathering your energy." She chided.

Making sure that her [Pawn] was alright, she glanced around the battlefield. All her peerage members were currently down and out for the count. Her [Knight] Kiba Yuuto, [Bishop] Asia and [Rook] Koneko Toujo were already unconscious and her wounded [Queen], Akeno Himejima was standing defensively in front of them.

To her right, the church follower Irina was laying flat on the ground while Xenovia was on her last legs. She was using the Durandal to keep herself up-right. Looking behind her, she gazed in the direction of Sona and her peerage and could see that they would not be able to keep the barrier up for much longer.

"Stay behind me President." she heard her [Pawn] speak. Issei stood up shakily, the gem on his boosted gear glowing bright green.

"No, Ise your not strong enough." she said grabbing his arm tightly. "You'll die if you continue to fight in such a state."

In front of her, the Fallen Angel Kokabiel was laughing like a mad-man as he began listing reasons why he would not fail and how he would make their deaths as painful as possible.

"Stay with me Ise, stay with me." Rias whispered to her pawn as she held her arms around Issei protectively, daring the fallen angel to make a move.

"Time to die, Gremory." Kokabiel called out. Several light weapons began appearing behind him. All Rias could do was gulp and grip Issei even more tighter. It was times like this that she wished she was not so weak. Why couldn't she be more like her brother and sister-in-law.

"I think that's enough, Kokabiel- _chan_ ~." a rather childish voice was heard by everyone in the vicinity. A small knife-like thing whizzed past the young ones with tremendous speed and embedded itself into the shoulder of Kokabiel making him shriek in pain.

"WHO DARES ?" Kokabiel roared, looking around frantically for the person who had the nerve to hit him.

"I daaaaared, Elf- _kun_ ~." Naruto said in his usual sing-song voice. Kokabiel narrowed his eyes to see who it was, and the moment his eyes met the lone draconic eye of the intruder, he knew it was his last day.

"Yo-You_You are Agent Fox, aren't you ?" Kokabiel said as he started taking steps back, scared of the person that had landed in front of him. He knew about Agent Fox, the best spy ever, the Cruel Guardian of the Fallen-Angels, etc-etc. This guy was responsible for the death of a lot of rogue and nasty Fallen-Angels who either tried going against Azazel or did something that made Naruto mad. Up-till now, Kokabiel had done his best to keep himself out of his shit-list, but now, well...

"Correct you are, Elf- _kun_. Now why don't you straighten yourself up so that we can have a gooood-gooood fight~." Naruto said.

"Fool ! Who do you think you're talking too, I'm a Cadre-Level Fallen-Angel. I participated in the Great War. You are nothing compared to me !" Kokabiel shouted, trying to show that he wasn't scared of him at all.

Naruto simply rose his eyebrow a bit before snapping his fingers. The said action caused a fire-wall to be erected between himself and the kids behind him. It was just to make sure that the kids remain safe while they fight. He also decided to use normal fire for now, because using his original one would be a dead give-away.

With that done, he turned towards the now enraged Fallen-Angel and said "Now then, shall we ?" Naruto made a 'come and get me' gesture with his free hand, while the other one remained inside his pocket.

Feeling mocked, Kokabiel snarled as he rushed towards him in order to start a hand-to-hand combat. Now going against Naruto in hand-to-hand combat of all things was what many would consider as plain 'death' or 'suicide', however this fool, wasn't exactly very well-informed. So, just like everyone, Kokabiel started with an obvious kick to the temple to which Naruto merely ducked making the kick look like a total waste. Not wasting any time, Kokabiel tried to go for his legs by sweeping to make him loose his footing, however, Naruto simply stepped backwards. He then followed up with a left jab making Naruto tilt his head to the other side. The same routine went on for a good 5 mins. Each time Kokabiel would try a new attack, Naruto would easily dodge it or out-maneuver it.

Kokabiel was starting to get annoyed by each passing second and it was showing in his movements. He had tried every single combo that he had learned over the thousand years of his life and yet, none of the attacks seemed to connect. So, either he was doing it wrong or the person in front of him was way too fast and agile. All the while Naruto could only look at the Fallen-Angel with a bored-eye.

' _And he wanted to start a war, really ?_ ' Naruto thought inside his mind as he kept on dodging the attacks. Naruto closed his lone-eye and sighed. He thought that this was going to be fun and all but it turned out rather dull. Sensing a sudden spike in his opponents power, he opened his eye half-way, only to find a smirking Kokabiel floating in the air with a whole lot of elephant-sized light-spears sailing towards him. Before Naruto could move or react, the spears poured down on him. A large blast rang throughout the school and the ground shook because of the impact. The barrier made by Sona Sitri and her peerage shattered into a million fragments.

Rias and Akeno along-with the now awake church members could only wonder what was happening on the other-side of the fire-wall. Not wanting to waste anytime, they started healing the injured, all the while thinking about the person that had intervened to save their lives.

Back to the fight.

"You see this, boy. This is what happens when you mess with someone who is above you, you ignorant fool !" Kokabiel yelled, a triumphant smirk on his face thinking that he had won the fight. His eyes staying at the smoke and the floating debris.

"Now then, it's time to take down the-" Words died in his mouth when the smoke suddenly dissipated and the supposed _dead_ person was seen standing in between a perfect circle made by the light-spears, tut-tutting and shaking his head in a negative-motion. This time both his hands were inside his pockets.

 _'What the fu-...'_ Thought a terrified Kokabiel. He was very much sure that his attacks had made connection with the blonde in front of him, so why was he standing there as if nothing had happened ? Why was he in perfect condition ? The attack should have done at-least _some_ damage, right ? Before he could voice his questions, he was brought down from the sky to the ground when he felt a tremendous amount of energy leaking from the blonde in front of him. This energy felt so dark, so vile, just-...just like a devil's, Kokabiel's eyes widened to impossible levels as realization dawned upon him.

Naruto after taking the stupid attack head-on which he had obviously dodged, rather neatly I might add, had decided to finish this so-called fight. He released about 5% of his energy which was enough to bring the Cadre-Level Fallen-Angel down on his knees. The Fallen-Angel wasn't the only one who was affected by the sudden burst of energy, the others present within the premises also dropped to the ground due to the unbearable pressure. It was as if the atmosphere itself was trying to suffocate them, trying to tell them how weak and help-less they were in front of such a force.

Kokabiel though had began to sweat, barely able to stand due to the pressure.

Rias and Akeno who were laying flat on the ground, swallowed the lump in their throat as they felt the power emitting from the area where the fight was going on. It made their power look so tiny in comparison. The only other person who Rias could think of having a power like this was her brother. No, even her brother's power weren't this dark. While they were not able to watch the fight directly, they could tell that this power didn't belong to Kokabiel. It was way too dark to be a Fallen-Angel's. This power felt just like...just like a Devils'.

"That was like super-ultra-mega-boring~." Kokabiel heard the devil speak. He tried his best to stand back up but his legs felt like jelly. All he could do now was shake in fear as he knew that his death was inevitable.

Naruto reached the now downed Fallen-Angel and slammed his foot on Kokabiel's back which made the Fallen-Angel to lay flat on the ground. Lifting his foot from his back, Naruto slammed it again on the Crow's head so hard, that a loud 'crunch' echoed throughout the battlefield, indicating that the Fallen-Angel's skull has been fractured. Before Kokabiel could even cry out in pain, Naruto had already grabbed his wings. Wings that the Fallen-Angel was so proud of, wings that signified their rank, wings that Naruto hated so much.

The moment Kokabiel felt his wings being grabbed, he knew exactly what was about to happen. So, in order to save himself from _that_ particular humiliation, he collected whatever power he had and lifted his head from the ground, ignoring the pain coursing through his whole body, especially his head and looked at the blonde standing above him.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, blood dripping from his nose and his face all muddy. In a desperate tone, he pleaded to Naruto "P-Please, d-don't-" His sentence was cut short by Naruto who looked at him with his cold-emotionless eyes and said "You...are not worthy of these." With a powerful tug, Naruto plucked all the 10 wings at once.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH** !" screamed the Fallen-Angel to the very heavens as immeasurable pain shot through his back. The devils nearby winced hard when they heard the shrill cry.

Naruto threw the wings aside. The moment they touched the ground, they started burning and soon there was nothing left of them. He then bent downwards to take a look at the pathetic face of the now whimpering Fallen-Angel. He grabbed his hair and lifted his head up to make sure that he was eye-to-eye with him.

"Yo-You a-are a D-D-Devil, aren't you ?" Kokabiel muttered weakly. Naruto could tell that the crow didn't have much time left. So, being the gentleman that he is, he decided to answer his question.

"Yes, I am." He replied in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Th-Then why h-ha-have you b-been working w-w-with the Fallen-Angels ?" Kokabiel further enquired, his eyes almost closing, as he barely clung to consciousness.

"Because I made a promise to someone." Naruto replied curtly.

Kokabiel gave a dry chuckle, "So that d-damn Lucifer was r-right about you. Yo-You are Naruto Phenex. The one w-who was responsible for the d-destruction of the wh-whole Lucifaad. You...You are much more of a _monster_ t-than I am." Kokabiel spat. Naruto didn't reply this time and remained silent.

Having heard the Fallen-Angel, Naruto stood up calmly and replied "If you are done, then allow me to give you a _very_ painful yet a _very_ fast death." Naruto opened his palm and tiny fireballs appeared on the tips of his fingers. Soon, those tiny fireballs started converging at the center of his palm to form a bigger, brighter fire-ball. This however wasn't just normal Fire-Manipulation. This was Hell-Fire-Manipulation. To put it simply, it was like taking normal Fire-Manipulation to a whole new level.

Time for a history lesson.

The Hell-Fire Manipulation, allows the user to generate and control the cursed flames of Hell, which can completely destroy anything. Hell-Fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact or in some cases, instant death. They were kinda like Amaterasu (a.k.a the Black Flames) in nature except the fact that they didn't burn continuously for 7 days and 7 nights. Hell-Fire was used for instant results. Naruto first thought of re-naming it to Dark-Fire-Manipulation but seeing that his fire was golden of all colours, he decided to drop that name. This particular manipulation had various limitations. Firstly, the flames created are very difficult to control, and may cause lethal backfire if not handled properly. Second came the compatibility. This was a very important factor when it came to learning Hell-Fire-Manipulation. If one is not compatible with the Hell-Fire, he/she will get burnt by them leading to their immediate death. Thirdly, these flames were inextinguishable by normal measures, making it even more difficult for the user to control them. However, if one was to learn it correctly and control them perfectly, this power lone was enough to put him/her at the same level as an Ultimate-Class Devil.

So, due to Hell-Fire's dangerous nature, this form had been declared as 'forbidden' by the very first Phenex, as even she herself was not able to perfect it. And yes, the first Phenex is a woman. A rather arrogant one if someone was to ask Naruto. Sometimes Naruto wondered if his little brother Riser had been taught by her of all people. If that was the case, then he could understand the reason behind Riser being an arrogant-ass.

In-order to learn the Hell-Fire-Manipulation, Naruto had locked himself in the basement of his house for two-weeks straight. The basement was a _very_ safe place which was specifically made for these type of experimentation. Imagine everyone's surprise when two-weeks later he came up with a perfect Golden-Ball in his hand with a tint of black at the very core of it. It looked like a tiny version of the sun and the amount of energy that was being contained within that small-ball was also incredible. It was enough to level the whole Phenex Mansion five times over.

Although, Naruto admitted that it would have taken him more than a couple of weeks to learn, if he had been alone. However, he had been helped by a certain someone who was too persistent to leave him alone, even when he told her that he didn't need her help.

Now then, coming back to the present, Naruto took hold of the Golden-Ball (it was barely the size of a golf-ball) in one hand and used the other hand to lift up the head of the Fallen-Angel and just like a mother would feed her child, Naruto fed the Golden-Ball of Energy very gently to the barely alive Fallen-Angel, who unconsciously swallowed it.

The second the ball went inside Kokabiel's stomach, his droopy-eyes opened wide and he started screaming like a banshee. He could feel his insides melting slowly and painfully. He kept on screaming and shouting until the golden-ball inside of him exploded, killing him instantly. The blast was so big, that it took out a good chunk of the academy in the process.

"Ara~, he's dead. Well, probably for the better." Naruto said to himself as he stood in the crater that was made by the blast.

 **'** _ **Definitely,**_ **for the better.'** he heard a voice inside his head.

The fire-wall separating him and the little devils/exorcists disappeared and so did the heavy pressure that had kept them pinned to the ground during the entire fight. They all gave a sigh of relief. The one's who had been unconscious earlier had also woken up a few moments ago only to be slammed down again by the enormous pressure. They were glad that it was over.

Slowly, they all stood up, dusted themselves, checked each other for injuries, all the while staring at the man in front of them with sheer amazement for being able to defeat such a powerful Fallen-Angel so quickly. While they may have been fighting the Fallen-Angel beforehand, it was not like they were even able to put a scratch on him.

Although Rias, her peerage and the two church members who were on the ground were not able to see what happened (except for the blinding Golden-Light that flashed just before the blast), Sona and her peerage had seen the entire thing clearly. They all were impressed and scared at the same time. Impressed because of his skills and scared because of his brutality.

The moment the fight was over and the pressure had been lifted, Sona along-with her peerage quickly made their way towards Rias' group to provide whatever help they can. Making sure each and everyone was fine, the young ones noticed the man turn his head towards them ever so slightly before he turned it around just as quickly.

Sona meanwhile had her eyes fixated on the man in front of them who as of now, was walking towards them. She _had_ to know who he was. Solving the puzzle/mystery was part of being a Sitri. The gears inside her head were already working, trying to figure out who the mysterious figure was. Why was it that the guy seemed so...familiar. Perhaps it was the devil-like energy she felt or maybe it were those big-ass swords on his back or maybe it was the golden-ball-thingy.

As Naruto neared them, he sighed, knowing full-well that the young-lings would want some answers. Rias because she had the Gremory curiosity and Sona because she had the Sitri brains. He could obviously ignore them but it wouldn't be much entertaining that way.

The more closer he came, the more clearer his appearance became. Now everyone could see that he was wearing a fox look-a-like mask with only a single hole for the eye through which a bright blue eye could be seen. A hood was draped over his head and of-course two big-ass swords that were strapped to his back. The swords definitely caught the interest of Kiba, Xenovia and Irina. All in all, he looked like a Bounty-Hunter of sorts.

"Yaaaahoooooo~, young devils and exorcists. How you doin~?" he said in a childish and an excited tone making them sweat-drop a little.

"We would like to ask a lot of questions but before all that, thank you for saving us. Had it not been for you, we would have been killed." Rias whispered to him in a small voice, giving him a small bow at the end. As if imitating her, everyone else followed suite and gave Naruto a bow of their own.

"Now please tell me, just who are you ?" questioned Rias. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

Everyone waited for a response from their mysterious saviour. After a moment of silence they heard his voice.

"I'm an ally, so to speak. I was told by a certain individual to interfere in the fight if it got too dangerous for kiddos like you. Nooooo~, wait, I did it so that I could add another Cadre-Level Angel to my Kill-List. Yeaaaas~, thats exactly what I did, mmmhmmm." Naruto talked more to himself than the devils standing in front of him.

"So you're a devil ?" Rias asked him.

"That should be obvious given the nature of my energy." Naruto answered, his voice sounding more deeper than before.

"Then are you a re-incarnated one or an official one ?" questioned Sona.

He let out a low chuckle at her question. "I think, you already know the answer to that after watching the whole fight." He winked at her.

"So a High-Class Devil. Now tell me what was that Golden-Ball thingy that you-" Naruto clammed Sona's mouth shut with his fingers.

"Shhhh...Sera has taught you well Sona, however, you still have a long way to go." Naruto said in a calm tone as he ruffled Sona's hair, who was surprisingly _okay_ with it.

Now Sona wasn't usually like this, all touchy and whatnot, especially with strangers of all people, but the moment this man's palm touched her head, a serene feeling washed over her whole body. She had never felt so...so calm in her whole life. A faint blush appeared on her cute little face. The other devil's nearby could only gape at the scene, not exactly used to seeing Sona like this. Before she could loose herself even more, Sona came back to reality when she realized that the mysterious person has taken her sister's name.

"You know my sister ?" Sona asked, looking surprised while the small blush was still very much visible.

"Well...I actually know a lot of people, practically everybody and that's all the answers you are getting tonight. So, go home. Your family should be worried about you or something." Naruto shoo-ed the young-lings off and himself disappeared from the scene. Leaving behind a confused and a stunned audience.

 **[Don't you all realize who he was, young devils]** suddenly the voice of Ddraig came from Issei's gauntlet.

"Ummm..." Rias replied but the rest remained silent trying to think if they knew that guy. Sona however had her suspicion...she just needed some sort of proof to put forward her point.

 **[Really now, if that golden-light and the devil-like energy was anything to go by, I would say it was certain** _ **Phenex**_ **, then there was the fire-wall and finally the big-ass swords. Do I need to pronounce the name now, hmmm ?]** Ddraig's tone dripped with amusement.

Two Big-Ass Swords...Golden-Energy...Fire-User...Blue Eye...then it suddenly hit everyone (maybe except for Issei and the Exorcists) like a ton of bricks on the head as they all said together,

" **FUUUUUUCK** "

They just met the Strongest Devil to ever live and they didn't even recognize it before it was too late. Now they needed to report to the Underworld quickly, to give the Elders a happy news.

Naruto smirked from the rooftop as he looked at their reaction. As expected, he knew that Ddraig would recognize his energy signature, he can't hide that. Though he wondered where the White One was, has Azazel decided not to send him or what ? Meh, who cares ? He had other important things to worry about. Like making an entry in the Underworld and greeting his beloved family.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So, here is another chapter.  
Critiques and ideas are always welcome.  
Again thanks for reading.  
I hope y'all enjoyed it.  
** **Next chapter will be up...soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greatest of all Time**

 **Chapter - 4**

 **Sorry about the long wait. Was busy with the final year of my college.  
** **I don't own Naruto or High School DxD.  
However I do own the OC's that will appear later in the story.  
**

* * *

 _He was the only one who always had my full attention every-time and all the time he was close. Usually I would be with Sirzechs or Ajuka trying to fall asleep or relax as much as I can, but with him around, it was impossible to do so. The way he fought, talked or even moved around was enough for me to believe that he was someone respect-worthy, someone powerful, someone not to be trifled with and yet out of all those qualities what really appealed to me the most was his calm and peaceful demeanor, even when the odds were against us. Just like with Sirzechs and Ajuka and Serafall, I decided to put my trust in him and boy was it the best decision I have ever made._

 _ **:-** **Falbium Asmodeus (Satan Green)**  
_

* * *

 **G.O.A.T**

Hierarchy...has always been an important aspect of a society. If we consider a 'society' to be a group of individuals of the same species who co-operate with each other for the benefit of the group as a whole, then it is reasonable to say that all societies are hierarchical to some degree. The very same can be said about the Devil's Society.

The Devil Society was composed of numerous Clans or as some would say Households/Pillars. These Clans were given certain rankings on the basis of their abilities and skills. The rankings went something like this…[Great King]-[Archduke]-[Prince]-[Duke]. [Great King] being the highest, followed by [Archduke], [Prince] and then finally by [Duke].

Way before the Civil War, the only Clans that held the rank of [Great King] were Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Bael. When our dear protagonist became familiar with this particular information, he straight up went to the then leader of the Underworld and questioned him...that on what basis were these Clan-Rankings given. Rizevim being the sadistic-ass that he is, told him that 'it's all about _power_ , my dear _Naruto-kun_ ~'.

Naruto had literally taken Rizevim's word to heart and a few years later, Phenex Household was also added to the list of The Highest-Ranked Clans of the Underworld with the title of [Great King].

The situation however, changed after the Civil War. The Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus Clans were no more except for their Heirs and Heiresses who were on the run for the time being. The Phenex's had to deal with the disappearance of Naruto.

Therefore, out of all the Clans that held the rank of [Great King], Bael Clan was the only one that hadn't lost any major or important member and because of that, they became the Highest-Ranked Clan after the Civil War.

Just below the Bael Clan were the Clans through which came the current Satans of the Underworld. These clans being Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth and Glasya-Labolas respectively. They were given the rank of [Archduke]. Phenex Clan too was demoted to its previous Rank [Archduke] due to obvious reasons. Below these were some other clans like Belial, Agares, Paimon, etc. that held the rank of [Prince] and [Duke] respectively.

Coming back to the present, we find two heirs or rather heiresses of above-mentioned Clans running hurriedly towards their respective homes in order to report about the recent happenings in Kuoh. These two were none other than Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory.

After a lengthy discussion in Kuoh, both of them had decided to return to the Underworld to deliver this particular news. Usually they would have sent someone else to do this sort of job but this time they decided to do it themselves because they were pretty darn sure that this piece of information was going to create a whole lot of chaos in the Underworld.

And they simply can't wait to see that.

And believe me, they weren't disappointed at all.

 **SITRI HOUSEHOLD**

"Say that again sister...Say that again?" Came the shout of one Serafall Leviathan.

Serafall Leviathan can be best described as an extremely beautiful girl, whose appearance resembled that of a teenager. She had long black hair that were tied into twin tails. She also had a child-like body (albeit with large breasts). However, there was a very good reason behind her rather strange appearance.

Despite her childish looks, she was the strongest Female-Devil in existence...for now.

And as the name suggests, she was also one of the Four-Great Satans.

Before she was given the title of Leviathan, she was known as Serafall Sitri, the Heir of Sitri Household, but now, the said title belonged to Sona Sitri, Serafall's little sister.

"I said...that we were saved by Naruto Phenex." Sona stated once again. She really loved the looks of shock/surprise present on the faces of her usually composed and dignified family.

"Are you sure it was him Sona?" asked Lord Sitri, his gaze turning towards her youngest daughter's [Queen]. Tsubaki merely nodded her head in agreement.

Lord Sitri looked like a man in his mid-30's. He had black-hair and a pair of black eyes that neither of his children had inherited. He wore rather casual clothes. His choice of clothing and the way of talking made it easy for one to understand that he was a laid-back person.

"Can you tell us anything about him that might help us in confirming it." Lady Sitri asked Sona.

Lady Sitri was basically the mature/older version of Sona, having same length hair and similar looking glasses that were resting on top of her head.

"Well, we weren't able to see his face to be exact but he definitely had blue eyes...eye actually and was using fire just like a Phenex member would. He also had 'Two-Big-Ass Swords' like we saw in the photos and 'Golden-Ball Thingy' that I know nothing about. He basically humbled Kokabiel before killing him and by the looks of it, he wasn't even trying." Sona said in an excited tone which clearly went against her usual persona. She could now understand why Sirzechs and the others have described him as a 'Bad-Ass.' The term suited this devil perfectly.

Her parents nodded their heads and looked at one another with smiles etched on their faces "It's definitely him..." Lady Sitri said. "He is the only devil I know who can use the 'Golden-Ball Thingy'...as you call it. It's called Hell-Fire Manipulation."

"We must let the Phenex family know about it, immediately." Lord Sitri said aloud. Lady Sitri replied with another nod, all the while wondering about Relena's reaction when she would hear about her missing son.

"Ruto- _kun~_." they all heard a mumble. Sona, Tsubaki and the others turned around to look at Serafall whose bangs were obscuring her face, making it hard for the on-lookers to read her expression.

Before anyone could blink, say or do anything, Serafall appeared right in front of Sona and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"How was he little sister? Did he seem all-right?" Serafall asked in a desperate/pleading tone.

This sudden change in Serafall's behaviour took Sona by surprise.

'Alright, this is quite a development.' Sona thought to herself before she skill-fully got out of her sister's grasp and fixed her glasses.

"He-He seemed fine, actually he was more than fine. He seemed to recognize me. He also said 'Sera has taught you well, Sona'." She replied, trying to imitate Naruto while quoting his words. "And then he touched my head and all of sudden it-" before she could complete her sentence Serafall clipped her lips with her fingers and said...

"Felt _calm_ ~."

Sona's eyes widened. Did Serafall just read her mind or what?

Not knowing what to do in a situation like this, she decided to go with a nod.

"It felt _warm_ ~." Serafall continued in a soft voice. Sona nodded again.

"It made you feel... _acknowledged_ ~." Sona nodded yet again but this time she had a light blush staining her cheeks as she recalled _that_ particular moment.

'It's _him_ alright.' Serafall screamed inside her mind as a loving smile appeared on her face. She then very slowly engulfed her little sister in a loving hug which yet again left the current Heiress of the Household speechless. It was a well-known fact that a usual Serafall hug meant wrapping her whole body around Sona's and squeezing tight, until she turns blue and green due to the lack of oxygen. However, this one...was quite mature in nature.

"Let's just keep this particular information between the two of us, kay?" Serafall whispered into her sister's ear. Sona remained silent but gave one last nod. Serafall then gently kissed her sister's cheek before letting her go.

From the sidelines, Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri and Tsubaki could only wonder what the two sisters were talking about.

"And thank you for the information." Serafall said to Sona and Tsubaki as she walked out of the room with a beautiful smile on her face. Lord and Lady Sitri smiled knowing that their first born was happy with the news. With her gone, Lady Sitri turned towards her youngest with a questioning look on her face.

"There is one thing that I don't understand though. Why _run_ when you can simply teleport?" Lady Sitri asked Sona.

Sona opened her mouth to provide her mother with an answer before she came to a sudden realisation. She promptly closed her mouth shut. The more she thought about it, the more stupid it sounded. Why in the world was she _running_ again? She could have easily teleported to her house. Not to mention they have freaking wings and yet she chose to _run_ of all things. So much for being a genius, she sighed to herself.

Now that the hindsight was 20-20, the question that remained to be answered was, why didn't she? If she could have, then why didn't she?

Perhaps it has something to do with a certain Phenex. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, fixing her glasses, she made her way out of the room quietly. Her [Queen] following her shortly after. Inside the room Lord and Lady Sitri chuckled to themselves. It was quite amusing to see their 'oh-so-intelligent' daughter out of answers or ideas.

Aaaand a very similar scene was going on inside the Gremory Mansion.

 **PHENEX ESTATE**

The members of the Phenex Family were having their dinner with big-smiles etched on their faces. And yes, even the ever-scowling Riser seemed happy. Why you ask...hmmm

Well, they just got informed that the Gremory Heiress and the Sitri Heiress were saved by a certain someone and that certain someone happened to be Naruto Phenex, the Pride of the Phenex Household, the Strongest Devil ever blah-blah-blah...or as the books would like to call him 'The Prince of the Underworld'

"Mama, I've been willing to ask. Who was that white-haired girl with Onī-sama in the photo?" Ravel asked her mother.

Relena's eyes darted towards her youngest as she took a moment to ponder upon the question. Now how was she supposed to answer that?

The fact was that Relena knew exactly _who_ that girl was. But, talking about her was like opening age-old wounds that had taken centuries to heal. And after a _certain_ incident, the mother and son duo had decided not to talk about _her_ , at-least not in the presence of others.

Relena knew that the only option she had as of now was _lying_. And as much as she hated doing that, she had to...at-least for now.

"I don't know much about her, except the fact that she was a member of the team that Rizevim created and that she was someone very close to your brother." She answered.

Well, it wasn't a total lie.

With that done, Relena was about to take another bite of her food when suddenly, the fire around the mansion that usually burned orange, started changing colour. It went from orange to bright-golden. The chiming of a bell rang throughout the estate.

The siblings, not paying much attention to it, were about to continue their dinner until they heard the sound of metal hitting glass. They all looked up and were surprised to find their mother frozen in her place with both her mouth and eyes wide open. The very same could be said about Lord Phenex and a few of the Old Servants of the house.

Riser and his peerage watched as the lady of the house hurriedly stood up from her chair, lifted her gown and started running towards the main gate of the mansion.

A few seconds later...the whole mansion erupted in chaos.

"W-Wh-What the hell is going on?" asked Riser as his gaze went towards Ruval who looked like he was in deep thought before he too stood up abruptly, startling the others.

"There is only one way to find out." Ruval replied, telling his peerage and Ravel to follow him. Riser copying his older brother, ordered his peerage to accompany him as they all dashed towards the gate.

 **NEAR THE MAIN GATE**

A few minutes earlier, Naruto had teleported just outside his family house. Slipping past the guards like a professional thief, he entered the territory owned by his family. He halted in his movements when he heard the distinct sound of a very particular bell. This bell, as he remembered, was installed in the house by his parents to let them know that he had returned from a mission whenever he was late. He paid no attention to the change in the fire-colour. It was nothing new for him. It has always been like that ever since he was a kid. The fire around the mansion would always react to his energy. He had no idea why and he didn't care either.

Continuing his march towards the entrance, he sensed his mother, father, Ruval, Riser, Ravel and many other energy signatures rushing towards the main gate. Naruto sighed, so much for the surprise.

Relena along-with Ronald were the first to appear outside and they weren't disappointed when they saw a single person walking towards them. Soon, they were joined by the others as well. Ruval and the rest also took notice of the man walking towards them. The younger ones watched him with a critical eye as he slowly neared them. The only thing that they could observe from this distance was the said person's way of walking and it was so much graceful that it made the damn Lucifer look like a child.

It took Naruto a couple of seconds to reach his destination. Now that he was standing in front of everyone, it was easier to make-out his appearance. Unlike a typical male Phenex, he didn't have untamed blonde hair, rather, he had silky golden hair that reached just past his neck. Among the blonde mop, were a few silver strands. The new addition to his face was an eye-patch resting over his left-eye that made him look even more intimidating. His face can only be described as godly. Quite the irony, eh?

He was wearing high-collared grey and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing black toga draped around his torso that gave him a rather majestic look. All in all he looked more like a deity than a devil.

Now standing a few inches away from his parents, he turned around, as a doppel-ganger of him rose from his shadow earning a surprised look from the people in front of him.

"Set around a barrier, I don't want anyone disturbing us, at-least for a few days because its _Family Time~_." He told his Doppel-Ganger, his tone smooth for someone of his stature but it held authority nonetheless. The twin nodded and started walking towards the boundary of the estate. The real Naruto then turned back to face his parents. He could see the tears brimming at the corner of their eyes, something he hated seeing.

"You're late woman..." Naruto said to his mother.

"And you are not?" Counter-questioned his mother as she held back a sob, tears already spilling from her eyes. He had half a heart to save these tears in a bottle...because you know Phenex Tears are considered very valuable and what not but he let it slide.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" He asked with an amused look before he was tackled by his mother and father in a fierce hug. He could feel his toga getting wet because of his parents' tears but he chose to ignore it and hugged them even tighter.

This was perhaps the best thing about this life. He had parents...that were alive and loved him very dearly. No offence to his parents in his previous life who also loved him to _death_ (literally), it just felt good to grow-up with a loving family, that's all. If it wasn't for his reputation as the Strongest Devil, he would have squealed like a little girl. He absolutely adored his parents. They were everything he could ask for and even more.

He rubbed their backs soothingly with both his hands in order to calm them down when all of a sudden, he felt a burning sensation on his cheeks. Letting go of his father, he touched his face and was genuinely surprised to find out that he too was crying. How long has it been since he last cried...two-centuries?

His mother looked up to see her son's face. Her hands caressing his cheeks as she wiped away his tears which were burning his skin all the while taking in his every feature. Her hands then slowly started moving towards his covered eye. Naruto made no attempt to stop his mother from removing the eye-patch...it was wet anyway and needed to be changed. Imagine her and everyone's surprise when they saw a metallic purple eye with rings spread throughout the whole eye and three 'commas' in the first two rings.

As much as he loved the shocked look on everyone's face, he needed to keep this eye a secret, so he clenched it shut and looked at his mother carefully with his right eye.

...

...

...

"Haaah! You're old, woman..." were the words that came out of his mouth as he broke the moment of silence. Relena's eyebrows twitched, she knew her son wasn't done. On the sidelines everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped when they heard what the Strongest Devil said to Lady Phenex.

"And, oh my goodness, is that a wrinkle I see there." he said trying to touch her mother's cheek who back-slapped his hand. Both father and son duo started laughing at the Lady's expense who looked like she was ready to kill someone. No one calls a woman old and lives to see another day, especially a devil- woman at that. Relena heard snickering coming from behind and she knew that others were also laughing at her...well not at her exactly, more like at the current situation. She glanced at them menacingly and that was enough to shut them up.

"That...hahahahahahahahaha-was a good one son." Ronald told his son.

"You two...!" Relena said in a dangerous tone as orange aura blazed around her, her fists shaking, scaring everyone except for Naruto of-course who casually walked towards his siblings.

"And Ohh Myyy...How can I forget about my cute _little siblings_ ~." as he grabbed the three of his siblings in a big embrace. They didn't even bother resisting and let Naruto do whatever he wanted to. Soon, they too smiled as they hugged back their big brother...crying silently. It felt soo warm in his embrace. Ravel snuggled more deeper into his chest trying to take in as much warmth as she can. Relena and Ronald smiled seeing the bonding moments between the 4 siblings...soon they too joined the embrace.

 **FEW MOMENTS** **LATER**

The family was now seated around the dining table, finishing their left dinner. While the others ate, Naruto was busy studying everyone in the room. His eye first went towards his brothers and sister who kept on squirming under his piercing gaze. They wanted nothing more than to find a dark corner and hide themselves so that their 'Big Brother' can't look at them. His gaze was so cold that it could rival that of Itachi's. Grayfia got no shit on this, but then again, he was the one who taught her to keep her emotions in check.

His eyes then darted towards the peerages of his brother and he was disappointed yet again as they were enormously weak. The peerage members tore their gazes away from him, trying to look as innocent as they could.

Relena seeing the discomfort of the other people in the room elbowed her son whose concentration was broken as he raised his visible eyebrow towards his mother "Stop scaring them." she scolded her son.

"How am I scaring them?" questioned Naruto.

"You are glaring at them"

"I'm not glaring at anyone."

"Yes, you are." Naruto was about to retort but clenched his mouth shut as he knew that he wasn't going to win this conversation.

"Uh...uh...uh... _Son~_ " she said in a sing-song voice while waving her finger in front of him as she saw her son's defeated face "It seems like you have forgotten over the centuries that you haven't won a single argument against me~." she kissed her son's cheek.

" _Fuck_!" was all he could say as he literally had forgotten that fact. There were two women in his life against whom he had never won, at-least when it came to arguments, though he had to duck his head a bit to not get hit by a flying fork...courtesy of his mother.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman? I thought you said it was alright for me to curse after 18. I'm over 200 now." Naruto shouted at his mother.

Relena sat still with her eyebrows twitching madly, "I don't remember saying anything like that !" Relena calmly replied.

"Really now! I remember that day very clearly. It was the day I defeated you for the first time in a spar. Made you eat dust in what...3 minutes. It should have been the _fucking_ headline of the newspaper the very next day saying 'A _fucking_ five-year old defeated the Lady of the Prestigious House of Phenex'...haaaaah!" Naruto replied back getting into his mother's face. It was moments like these with his mother where he truly lost his composure.

"Hohoho...That definitely didn't happen. It seems that living alone for 200 years had _fucking_ messed with your memories." Relena yelled back.

"Please woman, my memories are just fine. Perhaps you really are getting old. Should I start calling you Old-Hag...No, wait...you already are one?" Naruto replied back to his mother.

"I'm sorry...What the _fuck_ did you just call me, you little _twerp_?" Relena shouted, losing her temper. The rest of the people could only watch back and forth from Lady Phenex to the Super Devil. Their jaws hanging low as they heard the mother and son cursing each other. Lord Phenex and a few old servants had a fond smile on their faces as they saw the usual banter between Lady Phenex and her son.

"Who was the one running naked in the garden saying that he found _fucking_ Narnia?" screamed Lady Phenex as she grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"Oh yeah, and who was the first one to pass-out with a nose-bleed? Seriously my own mother is a damn pervert!" Naruto screamed back. Her mother at-least had the decency to look embarrassed but that didn't stop her from yelling something even more embarrassing about his son.

As the verbal fight went on the other Phenex-s decided to talk to their father.

"Soooo, I suppose this was an everyday thing, given the look on your face father?" Ruval asked pointing towards the two-yelling people.

"You can say that." Lord Phenex replied with a warm smile.

"Well, at-least mother looks happy." Riser added. Lord Phenex nodded his head. It seemed that the spark that his wife had lost after Naruto's disappearance was back once again and he couldn't be happier.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Ravel asked her father who shook his head negatively.

"I am not stupid-or crazy. I did it once, long ago and after that I have to dodge all type of fire and sword attacks for 11 hours straight, I sure as hell don't want to experience that again." Ronald shivered remembering that incident. The mother and son had hunted him down that day.

"Sit down old woman and you four..." Naruto pointed towards the other family members and continued "Come back here and sit. I've got some questions for y'all." Others quickly nodded and followed his instructions.

"Now then, first question...why the hell do we have so many servants in our house and why are most of them women?" he questioned.

As if on instinct, everyone turned their heads toward Riser...whose face went pale while Naruto's lone eye narrowed at him.

Gulping...he immediately stood up from his seat, dropped down to his knees and slammed his head on the ground, cracking it in doing so "I'm so sorry, please don't get angry Big Brother Lord!" he shouted. The mother and father could only look at him with pity.

Naruto kept his blank gaze at him for a few seconds as the room became eerily quiet "Do something like this again and we would be one Phenex _less_." Naruto replied with a calm voice causing others to stiffen.

"H-H-Hai...Big Brother Lord!" Riser squeaked out; ego be damned. He had no intention of getting on the bad side of the Strongest Devil to be ever born.

..

..

..

"What type of title is that anyway?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"At-least he's being respectful. You know what, I expected you to be here when Little Ravel was born, you always said you wanted a Little Sister. We were hoping to see you there." Naruto's mother said to him and Ronald nodded his head. He too wanted his eldest to be there when all his siblings were born. Ravel meanwhile blushed at the revelation.

Naruto gave his mother a cocky-smirk and brought her into an one-armed hug "I was there woman. As a matter of fact not only on Ravel's birth-day but on everyone else's too...see, you really are getting _old_." he told her cockily making her gain a few tick-marks on her head before she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and was about question him about what he said but Ruval beat her to that.

"You were here? What do you mean by that Brother?" he asked.

"Well, where do you think the _ring_ that you are wearing, the _bracelet_ Riser's wearing and the _pendant_ Ravel's wearing came from...hmmm?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrow towards his now wide-eyed siblings. Each of the three gazed at the mentioned piece of ornament, thinking back to the time when they wore it for the first time. They had simply picked their respective ornament because they thought that it looked kind of cool in comparison to the others but now, it seemed like they were somehow ' _made_ ' to choose it, not forcefully of-course. But all three of them choosing an ornament made by their older brother can't be a _coincident_. Perhaps it was an innate connection that had made them choose it, who knows. The three siblings observed keenly as their ornament glinted bright gold for a second. They looked at their brother who winked at them, causing them to stutter a weak yet heart-felt 'THANK YOU'.

The mother and father smiled lovingly at the sight and so did the peerages of Ruval and Riser.

"They will keep on shining so don't worry about that, unless I'm dead that is." Naruto said as he crossed his hands behind his head and laid back on his chair. Had to keep the family safe, one way or another. They were more or less a protective charm sort of thing. Imbued with his magic and a few seals that were to be activated in case their life was in danger.

"Also, you were there at the Wedding Day, weren't you?" Roland asked his son.

"Just enjoying the humiliation, that reminds me of my next question. Why did you do it, I mean the whole _arranged marriage_ shit?" Naruto asked plainly.

"T-To bring the two houses closer." Lord Phenex replied though it seemed he was a bit afraid if his little stutter was anything to go by.

"Nope..."

"That's t-true son, we just wanted to get the two powerful households together."

"Stop lying." Naruto looked directly into his father's eyes. He already knew the answer but he wanted his father to admit it.

Roland looked down for a moment an sighed. Nothing gets past his son, now does it. "W-We wanted to m-mix the Bael's [Power of Destruction] and the Phenex's [Immortality]." the Father admitted.

"We overthrew the Old-Satan Faction because of their old methods and now you are using the same old methods. Isn't that what you call a 'Hypocrite'?" Naruto asked his parents.

His mother gave a lame shrug and said "It was the Elders, not us to be precise. We were about to cancel it until a certain someone interfered."

Naruto quietly stood up from his seat and started taking steps away. He knew who was behind all this but in order to confirm his suspicions, he stopped and asked his parents.

"It was her, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The way he spoke those words without any trace of emotion froze everyone around, hell some of the new servants of the house literally pissed themselves. When he got no response from his parents he spoke in a deadly tone "That's it, I'm going to _end_ her now." Before he could leave to finish the said task, he was stopped by his father's hand. He turned around to find his father giving him a rather pleading look "Don't son. As much as I hate her, she is still my Grandmother and as such your Great-Grandmother."

"Its because of this she keeps doing whatever she likes. How long do you intend to take blame for her actions? I don't care if she is the 'First Lady' of the House." Naruto told his father.

"Please! Just promise me that you will not kill her." His father asked him while gripping his shoulder firmly. Naruto sighed in defeat. He knew that he can't go against his parent's wishes.

"Fine." Naruto replied before coming back to his seat. The rest stayed quiet knowing that it wasn't their place to interfere.

"Are you done with your questions?" Relena asked his son who looked at her weirdly.

"Well yeah, pretty much, I guess." He shrugged.

"Then I believe it's my turn now. So, how do you plead boy?" She questioned menacingly.

"Plead...for what?" Her tone going right over his head.

"How about the _fucking_ fact that you disappeared for 200 years." Relena yelled at her son.

"I see-you might have a point there but the thing is that Naruto N. Phenex never pleads to anyone. So, sorry woman but that ain't happening." Naruto replied cool-ly.

"You think that you can simply come-back whenever you want and we are going to welcome you with open-arms...just like that?" Relena was about to explode. Her patience wearing thin.

"Well...you just did, didn't you?" was Naruto's smart-ass reply.

"That does it. You better start apologizing before I go _ape-shit_ on your ass." Relena announced slamming her hands on the table. The other family members had already left the table a few minutes ago knowing what was about to happen.

"You can't do shit woman. I'm _smarter_ than you, _stronger_ than you and not to mention _younger_ than you." Naruto said while evading a big-fireball thrown at him by his mother. And just like that, another battle started between the mother and son duo. The on-lookers could only sweat-drop as they took notice of the collateral damage caused by their fight.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

After their little fight, both of them had settled down. Relena with a satisfied look and Naruto with a sour look as he kept rubbing his ass. Like why would anyone keep a hunter of all things in his/her pockets ?

"Nevermind that, oh and before I forget, where is Aunt Agatha?" He questioned his family.

"I'm right here Naru- _Chama_." a new voice came from his behind making him jump a little from surprise. He turned behind to see a beautiful brown-haired woman, wearing black and white maid dress. Just like like every other servant in the house, she too had a curvaceous body.

This person was 'Aunt Agatha' as Naruto used to call her. She was the Head-Maid of the house. Naruto shared a rather strong familial bond with her. Well, one could say that he was close to every old servant of the family but she in particular was more closer to him than the others, after-all she was the one that used to take care of him whenever his parents wouldn't be around. Not to mention she was a powerful Ultimate-Class Devil who was not interested in having a peerage of her own. Something Naruto appreciated greatly.

Naruto immediately grabbed her in a big hug which she whole-heartedly returned. He kissed her on the forehead like he always used to do when he was young.

"It seems you have grown Naru- _Chama_." Agatha said after ending the hug.

"Damnit, stop calling me that. Its annoying and childish." he told her.

"As you wish Naru- _Chama_." she bowed to him earning a few snickers from the people around.

"Sooo...is my room still alive ?" he asked her.

"I think you have forgotten after two centuries Naru-Chama that you had an AI guarding your room. If we open it forcefully your room will blow up." she replied dryly.

"I-uh forgot about that. Weird. By the way, how are the kids?" he questioned her.

"The kids are mighty-fine Naru- _Chama_. One is in fifth standard and another is just a few months old." she replied. One of the reasons why she preferred this Family over the others was that the servants weren't exactly treated as servants. It was like if they were to take their uniforms off, they could pass-of as family members. They all had their own rooms in the mansion, the family members (except for a handful) themselves worked with them. Be it cooking, cleaning, gardening...you name it. Unlike some other houses that she had heard about, the members of this house liked getting involved in household chores. It was better than sitting idle, no? This is why they didn't have many servants in the first place.  
Now, she had heard about the Gremory's and Sitri's and a few others houses treating their servants the same way which she thought was very generous of them. Was it weird that the High-Ranking houses were the ones that treated their servants fairly?

Not Bael's though, she thought to herself. Yup, definitely not them.

Naruto whistled "At-least someone is getting lucky...and what about Mr. Husband, still looking for a job?" he inquired further as they kept walking towards his room.

"Nope, became an instructor quite a while ago." She loved these little conversations that she got to have with the family members.

Maybe not with Riser though or the First-Lady of the house or a few higher-ups.

"Thats is indeed nice. Thinking of getting your kids a peerage ?"

"While my elder one is interested in those Rating-Games, he hasn't openly expressed any sort of interest in having a peerage of his own. Guess we'll find out." she replied.

A minute or two later they all were standing in front of his room. Naruto pressed his hand on the center of the door and it started scanning much to the delight of others.

 **[Fingerprints Match Successful. Welcome back, Young Master. It's good to see you again after so many years]**. A male voice was heard by everyone.

"Good to hear from you too, Hector." Naruto replied to his AI.

He pushed the door open and entered his room. He was kind of surprised to find all the things in the exact same way as they used to be. The room looked clean as well.

"How is it clean though?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"You applied Runes or Seals as you liked to call them, to keep it this way." Agatha replied.

"Ooooh, all-right then, good night...and you three meet me outside in the morning and Riser if you do anything indecent with your peerage...!" Naruto left the threat hanging making Riser go pale once again. With that everyone walked away in the direction of their rooms however, Relena stayed behind.

She looked around to make sure that everyone was gone before she looked at her son with a worried expression on her face and asked "Are you all-right, son?"

Not really understanding his mother's question, he answered "I'm just fine...woman."

"You know, ever since her dea-"

"I _said_...I'm fine mother." Naruto spoke, not letting his mother complete that sentence.

" _She_ wouldn't have wanted you to do all this, to be like this." Relena said to her son in a somber tone.

Naruto gave her a dry-look and replied " _She_ would have wanted me to stay at home, cook the meals, wash the clothes, make bed for the kids or do some other menial household chores."

"You're making it sound like it is a bad thing?" She questioned with an amused look on her face.

"It's not...but given all the powers that I have, don't you think that I have certain responsibilities as well?"

"That you do my son, that you do."

Relena tip-toed and kissed her son on the cheek "Just remember, you can't save everyone."

'I know, but I want to' Naruto mumbled to himself. She turned around ready to leave when a thought crossed her mind "Oh and apparently the Gremory's and the Sitri's have named you the God-Father to their kids." She told as she remembered that particular information.

Naruto raised his only visible eyebrow and asked with genuine curiosity "Why though?"

"That's a terribly good question. Why would anyone name you of all people their kid's God-Father? You're irresponsible, careless not to mention you lack emotio-."

"Alright woman I understand. Now leave before another war breaks out."

 **NEXT DAY**

On the clearing outside the Phenex Mansion stood Ruval, Riser and Ravel facing their older brother Naruto. Lord and Lady Phenex along-with the Peerages of Ruval and Riser were standing on the side-lines in order to witness the fight between the Strongest Devil and his siblings.

"Right then, let's call it sibling bonding time or you may even call it your Evaluation Test. Now, the test is simple, just come at me with everything you've got." Naruto stated in a challenging tone. Ruval and Riser quickly took a fighting stance while Ravel stood behind them in order to provide support if needed. She knew that she wasn't much of a fighter, and she most definitely was not to going to get into a hand-to-hand combat with the Strongest Devil of all people, so she decided to stay back in order to come up with a plan to help her brothers bring down their 'Oni-Sama'. She knew that they will be defeated...eventually, the million-dollar question was how long can they stand against the monster of a devil that was in front of them.

Riser being the brash one quickly sped off and approached Naruto, his fist covered with flames. Riser aimed his jab directly at Naruto's face only to get all the air punched out of his lungs. Riser's wide eyes travelled down to see his brother's fist embedded into his stomach. Naruto twisted his buried-fist slowly and cruelly making the gasping Phenex to scream internally.

Naruto then grabbed Riser's collar with one hand and brought him to an eye-to-eye level. Using his free hand, he delivered a strong punch to his right cheek "This is for disgracing the family name." Another jaw-shattering punch landed on Riser's cheek as teeth and blood flew out of his mouth "This is for losing to a Dragon of all things. And this..." Naruto kicked him directly in the solar-plexus "Is for being an arrogant ass." A mere second later, he was sent tumbling backwards a couple of feet before Ravel stopped him by appearing behind him. Riser laid flat on the ground trying to get up though with difficulty as his feet and hands wobbled. What the eff was up with those movements...his Phenex regeneration already kicking-in but that doesn't mean he didn't feel any pain. That single kick itself was enough to knock any High-Class devil out.

Ruval meanwhile readied his sword. The sword was given to him by his mother on his 10th birthday. The weapon was beautiful and rather big compared to a usual one; a bit curved at the tip. It had a Phenex-House symbol on the hilt.

Naruto whistled "Look, a fellow swordsman." he said playfully. Ruval wasted no time in appearing before his brother with speed comparable to an Ultimate-Class Devil and tried to slash him to which Naruto merely side-stepped. Ruval tried once again, but the only thing he slashed was air. This process kept on going for a few minutes as Ruval started picking up more speed and his slashes became more dangerous and lethal by every second. Everyone watched in awe as the Second Eldest attacked the now Heir of the House. They could feel the pressure in the air increasing as dust started picking up where the two brothers were fighting.

After avoiding the attacks for nearly five minutes Naruto thought of annoying his brother some more. Moving a bit to his left to let the strike go past him, Naruto twirled around and butterfly kicked Ruval straight in the face sending him away twice as fast as Riser. Ruval gritted his teeth as he felt immense pain shoot through his left cheek where he was just kicked. He let his Wings of Fire out and twisted himself in the air to correct his posture.

"If this is the level of an Ultimate-Class these days, then I'm disappointed." Naruto said flatly. Before he could say anymore Ruval again appeared in front of him, his both hands gripping his sword tightly as he applied his fire powers to his sword and charged it to the max. Naruto blinked seeing the sudden burst in Ruvals speed and the technique as well. He remembered doing the same thing with his sword back when he was 10. Ruval seeing him distracted sent the fully charged sword directly at his face, the sword connected and a large blast echoed throughout the Phenex Mansion. Everyone had to cover their faces to prevent the dust from reaching their eyes.

Soon the smoke/dust cleared and what everyone saw made their eyes widen in horror. There stood Naruto in a big gaping crater with his thumb and pointing finger holding the tip of Ruval's sword as the fire covering the sword slowly faded away. Ruval's hands were still on the hilt, his head bowed down and bangs obscuring his face.

When the attack had connected, Ruval thought that finally he had been able to land a hit on his brother, though a milli-second later another thought crossed his mind and he questioned himself 'Wasn't that a bit too easy?' While he knew that the attack wasn't enough to defeat his idol but this...this was utterly shameful. His attack had practically done nothing except for creating a crater which meant nothing given the opponent still seemed _fresh as fuck_. He, who was considered one of the best among the Ultimate-Class Devils, his most powerful attack had done Zero-Damage to his brother. Now he can see why his Brother was called the Strongest Devil ever born.

"That was a good attack Ruval. It would have KO'd anyone with similar strength as of yours, but you need to do better." Naruto broke the silence with his words. Keeping his hold on the sword tight, he kicked Ruval's hands making him lose his grip on the sword which Naruto immediately caught with his other hand. Naruto lifted is brother by his neck using his free hand, squeezing it ever so slightly and kneed him in the gut making Ruval cough blood...before he could land a few more hits on him, he had to avoid a huge Fireball, courtesy of both Riser and Ravel. He let Ruval drop and turned his attention towards them.

"That attack would have caused more damage to him than me. A rather poor choice to tactics I would say. And do you actually think that you can use Fire against me?" Questioned Naruto.

"I knew that you would either avoid that attack or take it head-on given the fact that you are holding-back. Meaning you don't intend to injure us too seriously, which is something to capitalise on. And apparently talking also works as a distraction." Ravel stated calmly. Her eyes narrowing at her brother.

Naruto tilted his head side-ways as he found out that Ruval had been taken back by Riser during the 'talking'. Of-course he had seen it happening but he let it pass, letting her believe that she had been able to pull-off whatever she was trying to pull-off...successfully. The game would be no-fun otherwise. Though it didn't stop a small smile to break through his lips as he became a bit more interested in this little squabble of theirs. To think that someone so young would be able to bull-shit their way out, specially given the situation, most _interesting_ indeed. But, it was time perhaps, to crush their hopes.

"I see, then I guess it's my turn now... **[FROST LAKE]**!" Naruto mumbled and slammed both his hands on the ground and soon the land on which they were fighting started to turn into ice. The ice raced towards the downed siblings at an almost impossible speed converting anything and everything in the path to ice.

"I-Ice Style?" Squeaked Ruval's queen from the side-lines as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"H-How is that even possible for a Phenex?" asked another one. A Phenex using Ice Style, it was totally preposterous or as some would say...blasphemous.

Lady Phenex turned towards them with a smile and replied "Like I said before, he is _special_."

'WHAT THE FU—' was all the siblings could think before they too were turned into popsicle. They were so busy comprehending 'what was going on' that they weren't able to dodge the attack at all.

Naruto calmly took his hands off the ground and started making his way towards the now frozen opponents.

"Is that it? Is this really the best you can do? And I could have sworn I was starting to feel _something._ " he started talking knowing fully well that they can hear him loud and clear.

"Oh no wait, I can still feel it...what is this. Ah I see now, this feeling it's-it's... _disappointment_." Naruto muttered the last word ghostly.

"I don't want to sound like a condescending ass but you all are pathetic at best. You are not even worthy for being called a Phenex, hell you shouldn't even be a High-Class Devil. Just because you were born in a prestigious Household doesn't means you are High-Class."

Naruto could see Ruval's ice cracking. He knew that Ruval would be the first to break out of it given that he was the most powerful out of the three so he continued his lecture "Look at yourself, you are useless, can't even break out of an ordinary Ice Spell. It would be better if you remain like that." he ended with a mocking tone.

He could see the angry looks on both Kings and their Peerages. His parents still had a smile on their faces as they knew what their Eldest was trying to do. Before he could continue, Ruval broke out of his ice and dropped to the ground panting heavily.

Ruval wanted to fight back his brother for his harsh words but couldn't find any strength to do so. It had taken all of his strength just to get out of that shell. Just what was that ice? He had fought Ice-Style users before and he didn't remember it being this difficult. Ordinary Ice Spell he said, what in the world?

A minute later Riser too broke out and laid flat on the ground trying to regain his senses. He was barely conscious to form any sort of coherent thought let alone fight back.

Now the only one remaining was Ravel. Naruto knew she had untapped potential but to bring it out, hmmm. He had to do something because he didn't want his family members to die in the upcoming _War_. Yes, you heard it right. A _war_ , which was inevitable.

So, as cruel or as harsh as it was, he had to do this now. Better safe than sorry.

"Hmmm, now the only one left is you Ravel. Don't you want to prove that you are also worthy of being part of this family or are you just going to stay there crying and whimpering about how weak and powerless you are?" Naruto smirked inwardly as he felt a sudden spike in Ravel's power. Smoke started rising from the ice-shell.

Just one more push should do it.

"You can do it Ravel; you have the potential to do so. C'mon, I know you are better than this, after-all you are my Little Sister. If you remain like that even a minute longer you will die without any purpose, without any meaning. Is that what you want to happen? Don't you want to make Father, Mother and everyone else proud!" That was it.

 **'ENOOOOOOOOUGH'** Ravel yelled as she shattered the ice-shell sending splinters everywhere and shot up in the sky like a rocket. She halted mid-air when she felt her magic-reserves being drained at a rapid pace. She looked down to see the members of her family looking at her with wide eyes. She wondered if she had done anything wrong.

Naruto smirked while the people on the ground had to gasp in amazement when they saw the now transformed Ravel. Her fire, which was orange a few moments ago was completely blue now. Her wings were made up of Blue-Fire, her eyes shining blue just like her brother's. She looked down at her eldest brother and smiled weakly as she could feel herself losing consciousness and a second later, she was falling down. Before anyone could do or say anything, Naruto was already beside her.

Making sure that she was comfortable in his arms, he landed down softly.

"Well, that was much more entertaining than I thought it would be. You all did okay- _ish_ but you need almost endless amount of training which will be given by yours truly and don't worry about what I said earlier. It's called 'Trash-Talking'. It usually brings out the best in people and sometimes...the worst. Or vice-versa. Although...what I said was _partly_ true." He told his barely conscious brothers and their peerages. Hearing that, Ruval and Riser too let darkness consume them.

"Take them inside and let them sleep. They need it." Naruto said. The peerage members bowed to him and almost immediately, both Riser and Ruval were taken away by their respective peerages.

"Blue Flames huh—?" Relena said to Naruto.

"I knew it, our daughter is awesome." Ronald said happily.

"Just because it's different doesn't exactly means that it's better. I need to study those flames first. They might as well be dangerous for her, but for now, she needs to recuperate." Naruto said as he started walking inside while carrying his sister.

"That's wasn't normal Ice, now was it?" Relena asked Naruto who chuckled and shook his head.

"That was Crystallized Ice, even Sera and Grayfia would have trouble getting out of it." Naruto told them truthfully. They reached Ravel's room and Naruto gently laid her on the bed before kissing her on the forehead "You did really well Ravel. I'm already proud of you." Naruto muttered quietly. He then placed two of his fingers on her head and a faint blanket of golden energy covered her form. She smiled in her sleep feeling much better than before. Just as they were about to leave, Naruto felt his sleeve being tugged from behind. He turned around to find her sister looking at him with barely opened eyes.

"Please stay here with me Oni-Sama." She mumbled sleepily.

Naruto looked back at his father and mother who nodded their heads and left the room with small smiles on their faces. Naruto turned towards his cute little sister and told her to move a bit as he climbed on the bed and settled himself right beside her before Ravel rested her head on his clothed chest with a small blush spread across her face. Naruto smiled down at her and caressed her back lulling her to sleep.

'Just like Kunou, huh' Naruto thought to himself as he let his mind wander somewhere else, never noticing the big smile on her sister's face.

 **SOMEWHERE IN KYOTO**

Inside a big shrine, a young girl can be seen resting beside her mother. Both looked tired because of the day's work and were just about to retire for the night. At first glance they looked like a normal mother and daughter duo, however, that was untrue. In reality, they were pair of Nine-Tailed Youkai. Kunou was the name of the young girl and she was the daughter of Yasaka, who was the Ruler of Youkai-Faction.

Yasaka can be described as a beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure and bright-golden hair with similar coloured eyes, ears and tails. Her daughter Kunou too shared the same features except the fact that she wasn't as developed as her mother because she was only twelve at the moment, soon to be thirteen.

Both of them were lying next to each other, thinking about the same man.

'I hope you will come back soon to meet me Father. It has been quite a while since you last visited. I really miss those secret-meetings that we used to have...Oh and I Ioved those presents by the way.' She paused in between her thoughts and scowled 'And it took me a while to figure out your reasons for leaving, but now, I do understand why you can't be here all the time but thanks for everything and I love you _Papa_.' Kunou thought to herself before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Unknown to Kunou, her mother was also thinking about the same man. A man who had been an emotionless-ass in the beginning, a man who had then turned into her teacher, a man with whom she had fallen in love with and a man who gave her the most precious gift of all-her daughter. 'It has been 13 years now dear. You still haven't showed up...Am I not good enough for you or am I too weak to be with you? But then again...' she paused in her thoughts to look at her dozing daughter and smiled sadly 'I haven't even told you about your own daughter. What type of a mate or a lover am I?' She didn't realize that tears were already falling from her eyes. She knew that Naruto wasn't one to leave without reason. So, there must be something that was keeping him away. She just hoped that he would come home someday...perhaps sooner than later.

She had kept the identity of Kunou's father a secret from most of the people...including Kunou. She had her reasons for doing so and the most important being Naruto's reputation. He was literally known throughout the Supernatural-World either because of his deeds or because of his incredible powers. She wondered how others would react if they knew that Kunou was his daughter.

Then suddenly, a thought crossed her mind 'Now that I think about it...she never once asked about it either.' Yasaka wondered. Her daughter was a really mysterious girl, just like her father. She never once in her life had asked about her father and that meant one of two things, either she knew who he was or she simply didn't care. Yasaka hoped that it was the former than the latter. Soon, she too started feeling sleepy. She rested her head beside her daughter's and closed her tired eyes.

As if he can hear their thoughts clearly, Naruto muttered to himself 'Soon Yasaka...Kunou. Very soon.' his fists clenching tight enough to draw blood.

 **[What...missing that vixen of yours?]** a voice rang inside his mind.

"That's a stupid question Kurama. Who wouldn't miss his own wife and daughter?" Naruto replied to his old partner in a matter-o-fact tone.

 **[Well, I miss her too. And to think that she would keep your identity a secret. She turned out to be a rather smart individual]** Kurama said to his container.

"Mmhmm. Not to mention her keeping Kunou's existence a secret from me. She thinks that I would be angry at her for giving birth to Kunou. Thats absurd, why would I be angry?" Questioned Naruto weirdly. Why would he be angry for something he himself was a part-of or something he himself was responsible for creating with her?

 **[Probably because you haven't visited her in the last thirteen years** ] Kurama replied.

"You know that I can't. Not openly at-least. Last time I tried, had to kill those members of Old-Satan Faction without having Yasaka know about it and also, it's hard to stay in someone else's territory without them knowing especially when they are after your ass." Naruto told his companion.

 **[Ah yes, the Shinto Gods. Baaaah, I hate their names. Reminds me too much of those thrice-damned Uchihas]** Kurama snorted.

Naruto has been banned from entering the Shinto-Territory ever since he declined the offer of joining their ranks. Obviously Yasaka was not told about this because the Gods knew how much Naruto meant to her. They were pretty sure that she would have left with him, if she knew that the real reason behind Naruto's sudden disappearance was her Higher-Ups. And this whole ordeal lead to Yasaka thinking that Naruto had just abandoned her without any reason and thus, her reason for keeping Kunou's existence a secret from him.

And as much as Naruto wanted to kill those Gods for this horse-shit, he can't because that would jeopardize Yasaka and Kunou's safety since they were a part of Shinto-Faction. This was why he had to meet his daughter in secret. So, while meeting his daughter was a rather easy task, meeting Yasaka was a whole-nother thing simply because she used to stay inside that shrine most of the time and entering a shrine was like stepping into a hungry lion's den. Not that he can't take down that _lion_ or anything but it might just put others at risk and he can't let that happen, no matter what.

"I will go back to them one-day." Naruto said to himself.

 **[I believe we will. Putting that aside for now, I'm just glad that you chose a Nine-Tailed Fox as a mate. She is powerful in her own right and not to mention that body. Oh and I love the way she pins you down wheneve-]**

"Shut Up." Naruto said in a strained voice before cutting-off the mental link between them. 'Stupid fur-ball.' Whatever the hell happened to the old Kurama? All dark and brooding. Was everything 'perverted' about this world he wondered? Ever since the giant-fox had woken up in this world, he had turned into a massive-pervert.

But meh...it was good to have him back.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **And here is the fourth chapter. Once again I would like to apologize for being so slow, late and tardy.**  
 **And as you can see I have changed the Devil Rankings a little bit since there were a whole lot of them and I thought that it would be confusing for you guys (and me as-well). So, sorry about that if you didn't like it.  
** **Next chapter will be the generic Three-Faction Meeting. Of-course there will be changes, just wanted y'all to know whats coming next.**  
 **Critique's are still very much welcome coz I'm still an amateur.**  
 **Again thanks for reading it.**  
 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greatest of all Time**

 **Chapter - 5**

 **I don't own Naruto or High School DxD.**  
 **However I do own the OC's that will appear later in the story.  
** **Make sure you read the Author's Note...please.**

* * *

 _In him, I saw a rival that I intended to surpass, every-time we had a spar. We both held back, never going all out because we knew that it would be dangerous and troublesome, but back in my mind I always had that gnawing feeling that he was holding back a lot more than I was, even if he said otherwise. The way he destroyed Indra's ass just because he bad-mouthed his family name was enough for me to know that he was someone special...someone powerful beyond his age, powerful beyond his kind, but then again...he was supposed to be a maelstrom right?_

 ** _:- Shiva (Hindu God of Destruction)_**

* * *

 **G.O.A.T**

 **PHENEX ESTATE**

It was almost 10 a.m. in the morning and the Phenex family was having quite a peaceful breakfast.

Naruto was the first one to finish the food in front of him. It has been quite some time since he last ate anything _home-made_. Being the second one to finish, Relena decided to strike up a conversation with him.

"Soooo…" she dragged the word getting his attention, "What's on your agenda today?" Relena questioned while wiping her lips with a tissue. She knew her son wasn't one to sit around and not do anything. Furthermore, she was also pretty darn sure that him coming back to the Underworld was not just a random move. Some sort of scheme in the bigger game, a game her son was very fond of playing sadly.

"I will be attending the Three-Faction Meeting today." he replied bluntly as if it was a very normal thing to do.

"Whaaa-What-big brother you mean the…" before she could complete her sentence Naruto answered her question with a 'Yes'.

The others blinked owlishly as they let the new information sink in.

"What exactly is the purpose of this meeting?" Ruval asked, clearly interested in finding out more about the recent happenings between the Three Factions. He had heard about these meetings before though he had no idea what they were about.

"They will be proposing a 'Peace Treaty' to one another in order to end the fighting between the Factions…permanently." Naruto replied.

"Are you serious? This is a good thing son." Ronald said to him. Finally, some progress towards the betterment of the whole damn pantheon and not just one race.

"It's all nice and dandy but..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he took up a thinking pose "I believe that someone is going to crash the party." Naruto finished before a soft and sensual voice was heard by everyone "You are indeed correct, my _master~_."

Everyone literally jumped out of their seats and took a defensive stance except for Naruto who merely sighed at his [Queen's] antics. He knew it was her for only she was capable of bypassing the barrier that he had set around the house. Everyone waited patiently as out of a teleportation circle came a very beautiful woman who had mesmerizing red hair and similar colored eyes. She was someone on par with Grayfia and Serafall in terms of beauty. Riser and Ruval had to suppress their blushes.

Before anyone could question anything Naruto decided to take action "Alright woman, to the corner…now." Naruto said in a stern voice as he stood up from his seat and pointed towards the corner of the room. The two of them quietly made their way to the corner. The rest could only wonder what the hell was going on.

Making sure that they were out of earshot Naruto whispered to his [Queen] "What have I told you about making entrances?"

Pam looked at him weirdly not really understanding the question "That they are supposed to be... _impactful_?"  
"Not inside the house… _not_ inside the house."  
"I see. Then please forgive me master." She bowed her head deep before a very familiar glint came into her eyes.  
"Shall I expect _punishment_ from you tonight then~?" she muttered seductively, her demeanor going from docile to that of a predator hunting its prey in a matter of seconds.  
Naruto became stiff as he coughed awkwardly. Even after being alive for two hundred years, he still found it difficult to converse with these over-familiar people and apparently, his powers were of no use at all in situations like these. Pam was just like _her_ in so many ways. Strong, beautiful, intelligent and not to mention hard to resist and even though she said punishment, he was sure that is was more of a reward for her.

Clearing his throat, he turned his head towards his family.  
"Come, its time to introduce you."

"As you wish my lord." She said in an overly dramatic tone making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Alright peeps, this is Pamela Isley…Pamela these are my peeps." Everyone gave him a deadpan at the lame introduction he just gave. Sometimes Pam wondered that was it her whose antics were weird or was it her Master's. Taking things into her own hands, she moved forward and introduced herself.

"Greetings Lord and Lady Phenex and also the younger siblings of Master." Pam bowed to them in an elegant fashion.

"Nice to meet you as well dear but might I ask what exactly is your relation to my son?" Ronald asked her curiously. Naruto by then had made his way back to his seat.

"I'm your eldest son's [Queen] and the only peerage member." Pam told shocking the others around.

"[Queen]? But you weren't even here when the [Evil Pieces] were being made or distributed. And please tell me you have found a wife or something in these past two centuries." Relena said narrowing her eyes towards her son. She was of the thought that her son had married his [Queen] or at-least was in some sort of relationship with her.

Naruto did his best to maintain the gaze of his mother. If he even flinched a little, she would know that he was hiding something. He hasn't been able to hide things from his mother since the early days and if she so much as finds out about Yasaka and Kunou, well that's just…tata-goodbye forever.

Holding the gaze for a few more seconds, Relena eventually relented and sighed heavily. Seems like there was still no progress on the baby-making front.

If only she knew.

"We'll talk about that later. Everything will be explained at the right time but for now..." he faced Pam.  
"So, who is it gonna be?" he asked her.

"It's a certain _Leviathan_ that is going to make an appearance during the meeting." Pam told Naruto as he hummed to himself. Relena and Ronald's eyes went wide as they realised who exactly their son's [Queen] was talking about.

"That makes sense, I guess. She is the weakest of the four." Naruto mused to himself but others heard him clearly.

"Who are you talking about brother?" Riser asked, trying to understand what his brother and his [Queen] were on about.

"Katerea Leviathan. The descendant of first Leviathan. As it turns out, she will be coming to Kuoh tonight to disrupt the meeting." Pam explained them much to their horror.

"Fear not children, she will be history by tomorrow. _Muahahahahahah~_ " Naruto told everyone with an ear-splitting smile making everyone except for Pam, Lord and Lady Phenex gulp.

"By the way master, do you want me to come or are you going there all by yourself?" Pam asked Naruto.

"No, take a holiday or something. Get along with the family you know…get to know each other and stuff. I'll be going alone but, you will be in-charge of training my siblings and their peerages. Especially Ravel with her new found powers." He said standing up from his seat and making Ravel blush as she was the center of everyone's attention all of a sudden. Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"How powerful is she anyway?" Relena asked, curious about her eldest sons [Queen's] power level.

"More or less like Serafall or Ajuka…maybe. Don't know actually. It has been a while since I last saw her in action." Naruto told them making their jaws drop. If the [Queen] was as powerful as their Satans, then just how much powerful was the [King]. Then again, Grayfia was also said to be Satan-class but she was most definitely weaker than Serafall. Ajuka on the other hand was said to be in the same class as Sirzechs and if the [Queen] of one Naruto Phenex was just as strong as one of the strongest satans…a cold shiver ran through everyone's spine. What the hell was wrong with these broken characters?

"Alright then folks, I'll be leaving for I have a certain _descendant_ to kill. Oh, and Ravel…" Ravel looked up at her brother thinking what he wanted to say "Why don't you join the Kuoh Academy as well?" He asked. Ravel looked absolutely ecstatic at the idea of going to the Human World.

"Mama-Papa can I go...please?" she used the cutest face she could make knowing full well that her father was a sucker for those.

"Sure, I-I mean, I don't see why not. Rias and Sona are there as well. What do you say dear?" Ronald stuttered as he was seconds away from glomping his daughter due to the sheer amount of cuteness she was exuding.

"Its fine by me, but you have to come back home once in a while." Ravel squealed with joy and hugged her mother tightly who returned it with equal joy.

"Good then, shall we proceed with the training _Young Masters~_?" Pam said with a very sick smile. Her tongue licking her lips in a very disturbing fashion. Riser and Ruval weren't sure whether to feel aroused by that or be terrified of it. Ravel on the other hand tried her best to hide her fear by nodding her head as she wanted to become as strong as this Lady who was her beloved brothers [Queen].

 **THREE-FACTION MEETING**

It was night time in Kuoh. While for Humans the Kuoh Academy was supposedly closed, for the Supernatural, it was very much open as a Three-Way Meeting was just about to begin.

The leaders in the room were seated on a round table on their respective sides. Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan were Underworld's representatives. Behind them were Sona, her [Queen] and Rias Gremory along-with her peerage except for Koneko and Gasper, Rias' [Bishop] from what others have heard earlier. And on the side-lines was Grayfia Lucifuge, the Strongest Queen (not anymore perhaps) serving tea to the leaders that were present in the room.

On the Grigori's side was Azazel who had a small smirk on his face with his casual laid-back attitude. Standing right behind him was Vali, the White Dragon Emperor who gave Issei a predatory look making the Red Dragon Emperor a bit uncomfortable.

And lastly, on the Heaven's side was a blond male with twelve golden wings on his back and matching halo above his head. His eyes were green in colour and his expression resembled that of a mournful-guy. Sitting beside him was an extremely beautiful blond female angel with a voluptuous figure and the same number of wings, that signified her status as a Seraph just like her brother. They were none other than the Archangel Michael and Gabriel, two of the Four Great Seraphs. And to everyone's surprise they had Irina Shidou in tow with them.

"Yes, about Kokabiel's actions. What do you have to say about this, Azazel?" Sirzechs questioned the Governor of the Fallen Angels.

Azazel looked at the other leaders with a bored face and replied in a nonchalant manner "Once again I apologize. It seems one of my boys caused you a bit of trouble." His eyes landing on the Red Dragon Emperor.

"What's up with that dick?" Issei murmured to himself.

The devils in the room narrowed their eyes at Azazel's not-so-meaningful apology while the Heaven's representatives gave Azazel a hard look.

"Now then, shall we begin with the real reason of this meeting? All of us here know about the forbidden subject among the Three Factions, the Biblical God's death." Sirzechs said as he turned his eyes towards the other leaders present.

Outside the windows, were several Devil, Fallen Angel and Angel guards on standby in case something or someone tried to interrupt the meeting. The whole school was enclosed within a barrier, to prevent any interference from outside.

"Now then, Rias. Could you tell us all about the incident that happened few days ago?" Sirzechs said, gaining everyone's full attention.

"Yes, Lord Lucifer." Rias said affirmatively and stepped forward while holding Issei's hand on her side.

Rias then recounted all of the events as they happened during Kokabiel's attack, but the part where Naruto was there was still not clear to some.

"The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my household can be found in my official report." Rias ended her talk with a bow and walked back to her peerage.

"As a witness, I Sona Sitri confirm the veracity of the report given by Lady Gremory." Sona added her part.

"Great job ladies. You both make me so proud, especially you Sona~." Serafall winked at both the young heiresses enthusiastically. Sona tried to hold her embarrassed blush while Rias just nodded back to the bubbly Satan.

"Perhaps the Governor General of the Grigori would like to share his opinion about the report." Sirzechs stated.

"Kokabiel went rogue, therefore my thoughts on this incident are irrelevant." Once again came the quick response from Azazel.

"So, he acted entirely on his own?" questioned Michael.

"Well he never had my permission if that's what you are asking. Had that bastard known that I was staying in this town he wouldn't have dared to attack it. I myself have grown quite fond of this quaint little place." He replied with a smirk dancing on his lips.

Issei scoffed at the casual disregard that was being shown by the Governor General of the Fallen Angels. Did this guy even cared about the fact that they almost died fighting his so-called _rogue_?

"Please stay on the topic if you will." Sirzechs sighed.  
"Hey, I was about to send the White Dragon Emperor…" he pointed towards his back where Vali was standing "…to solve the matter until I was notified that my Agent Fox will be dealing with the mess and now Kokabiel is no more which means he won't be coming back. Isn't that enough for you guys?" came the reply of Azazel.

It was then that Gabriel decided to join the conversation and said "What I find most troubling about the attack itself is his motivation. It seems that he was rather dissatisfied with the status-quo." Her head tilting side-ways in an impossibly cute manner. Issei immediately shifted nervously in his place and tore his gaze away from the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on. No-offence to the other females present…but this was crazy. Sexy and cute was not something he was used to. It was like seeing the grown-up version of Asia, only hundreds of time more sexier.

"Yeah, it seems like the war ending half-way through wasn't enough for him. What he wanted was perpetual combat. But at this late stage in the game, I have no interest in a war." Azazel lazily replied, making everyone sweat-drop at his casual remark.

"You know what, lets make peace and be done with it. What say you guys, hmmm. That's the purpose of this grand summit, isn't it? Of-course it is." he wiggled his eyebrows at everyone. His smirk increasing further in size as he heard the gasps that followed his statement. Seemed like he almost broke them.

The leaders stared intently at his form deciding whether to take his proposal seriously or not. What he said was true indeed. The purpose of this meeting was to make peace, once and for all in order to tackle the future problems together but given Azazel's behaviour so far, they weren't exactly sure what to do now. They knew he wasn't an evil person but they also knew that he wasn't entirely pure in his intentions either.

Azazel further added a few cents seeing that none of the leaders were responding "Our everlasting three-way stalemate is getting rather old and hardly doing this world any favors and I assume that we are all in agreement with that?" All he got was nods from his fellow leaders which was more than enough for him.

"But perhaps I should also mention that there is a…complication. Once again, it's not even our three powers, but these forces are equally if not more destructive. They are the Red and the White Dragon Emperors..." Azazel intertwined his fingers in front of his face, placing his elbows on the table "…and as such, I would like to hear their thoughts."

"What I want is to fight someone as strong as me." Vali replied while eyeing Issei hungrily.

"Heh sure, but you can also find a lot of worthy opponents without having a war." Azazel said to his young protégé.

"I suppose." Vali closed his eyes with a small smirk on his face.

"And you, Red Dragon Emperor?" Azazel asked Issei.

"I-uhh…ummm-wow. I'm not good at coming up with stuff on the spot." Issei scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"I see, then why don't I make it easier for you. Try to focus here. If we start fighting again, then you will never be able to have your way with Rias Gremory…" Azazel told Issei in a very serious tone before a smug smile came to his face and he continued "…but if we make peace, then prosperity and propagation become far more important."

"You mean like…baby making?" Rias could only gape at the current topic of conversation.

"That's right. Imagine those practice sessions and you can practice _every single day_."

"Hey…I'm right here just so you know." Rias muttered through flushed cheeks.

Azazel continued nonetheless "Peace means a daily dose of Rias-loving, war means no sexy time. You understand now, is that simple enough for you?"

And with that thought Issei went to his la-la-land, all sorts of erotic scenarios started playing in his mind. And the moment he came back to reality…  
"Peace is number one. Peace for me please. I'm gonna play with Rias so hard." He yelled on top of his lungs while pumping his fists in the air.

"Issei, you may wanna know that her brother is still very much present here." Kiba said to the overly excited teen who gulped realizing the situation.

Rias, Akeno and Asia were blushing furiously while Sirzechs was chuckling. Grayfia face-palmed and Serafall giggled into her palm. Gabriel merely blinked not really understanding while Michael and Sona shook their head.

Clearing his throat to gain their attention, he decided to add a little bit to his previous comment "Bottom line is that I'm not gonna use my powers unless it is to save Rias or my friends. That's just the way it is." Rias gave her [Pawn] a loving look and so did other female members of the peerage.

"You truly are something Issei Hyoudou." Sirzechs remarked.

"So, Red Dragon Emperor, was there something you wanted to ask me?" Michael asked Issei.

"I do, although I didn't think that you would remember it."

"I made a promise."

Issei turned to Asia before nodding and making up his mind.

"Alright, you weren't fair to Asia. Why did you throw her out of the church? She loves God more than anyone."

"Ise stop" Rias tried to calm down her [Pawn] by placing her hand on his shoulder.

Everyone was equally astonished at Issei's rather bold and unexpected question.

"After the God was destroyed, only the system remained. The only thing we had to keep the faith alive was our power to administer divine protection, mercy and miracles. Even with me or Gabriel as the centre, the church is barely functioning right now and as such there was a need to avoid anything than can negatively affect our system." Michael explained to Issei.

"So, you had to, huh? I mean Asia can heal devils and fallen angels on top of humans?" Issei asked with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Indeed, the faith of the believers is the reason that those in heaven exist. A threat to the system is a threat to our survival. That is why anything that can have a negative affect had to be removed."

"Of-course, that's why I suffered the same fate as Asia and so did the others who found out about the truth." Xenovia said from her place before moving forward a little bit.

"Exactly, and it was unfair. You are hardly heretics and we should have found another way to solve this. And for all of this, I ask for your forgiveness." It was Gabriel who took the initiative this time and bowed in front of the two ex-members of the church. She felt like she was just as much responsible as anyone else in heaven. They indeed should have discovered another way to keep the believers safe regardless of their powers. It has been more than thousand years and yet they failed in protecting the ones that never gave up on them.

"Apology accepted Chief Michael…Lady Gabriel and even though I do have a few regrets, I'm perfectly happy with my life as a devil." Xenovia shook her head and smiled. She was content with what she _had_ now and what she _was_ now. Sure, sadness was still very much there but the relations that she had forged, the fun she had had since becoming a devil, trumped that feeling. She wasn't alone anymore and what made this even better was the fact her friend Irina had also accepted her turning into a devil, if her smile was anything to go by. Rias and the others could only smile at her declaration.

It was Asia's turn to move forward. Standing beside Xenovia she clasped her hands together and said "Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel, I too feel the same. I'm happy that I became a devil. I've met people who I cherish, who in turn also care about me."

Both the leaders of heaven gave the two girls a smile of appreciation. And even though they were devils now, they will always have their protection, just like every other believer out there in the world who may have lost his/her way.

"I've heard of her. Wasn't one of my underling responsible for your death?" Azazel said looking at Asia who trembled in her place remembering _that_ particular accident.

Seeing her shaking form angered Issei as he yelled back at Azazel "Yeah…and you should be apologizing for that. And do you know why that fallen-bitch wanted to kill her, because she wanted to be like you...you asshole."

Azazel narrowed his eyes at Issei who took a step back before swallowing hard and standing firm in his place. But instead of a crude remark from the leader of Fallen Angels, they heard a sincere apology come out of his mouth.

"Naturally I take full responsibility. So, in order to atone for my mistakes, I will satisfy you in a way that only I can."

"How?"

"Here, take these." Azazel produced two silver bracelets and handed them to Issei.

"Umm…not to be rude or anything but what exactly is the use of these things?"

"The next time you choose to do a Balance Breaker, it will work as a sort of compensation, instead of your arm."

"Seriously…?" Seeing the leader nod, he muttered a 'thanks'.

"Use it only as a last resort, it can't regulate how fast your strength is used. So, make your decisions wisely. The other one is for your half-vampire friend in case he loses control."

"Azazel..." Sirzechs looked at Azazel seriously. "Your obsession with sacred gears is still very much present which makes us uncomfortable. Would you mind explaining yourself?"

"Indeed, ever since you were young you have been fascinated with the gears. Though I'm not sure if it can be considered fascination anymore given the fact that this has been going on for thousands of years." Michael added.

"I'm an inventor. I run out of ideas pretty quickly and there aren't many things to do when you are alone you know. It is only for research purposes and I'm more than willing to share. Damnit, am I the least trustworthy person here?" Azazel said with an exasperated sigh.

"That's true sadly."

"That's correct."

"That's exactly it~."

Came the responses of Sirzechs, Michael and Serafall respectively. Azazel turned to the only person left, expecting a better reply from her…which he got, but was it?

"Given the fact that you are married now, I'll go with a 'no' _nii-san_." Gabriel giggled at her brother's expense. But of-course the marriage was not the only reason why she said 'no'. A certain _bird_ had spoken in favour of Azazel when she met him the last time and she trusted that _bird_ more than anyone. His empathic abilities were just as strong as hers and if he said that the Governor General of the Fallen Angels was not lying, then he wasn't. The very same could be said right now. Her brother, even though a fallen, was not lying about being genuinely interested in peace.

And with that information everyone's brain almost stopped working. Azazel could only sulk in the corner.

"Wait-what…married?" Issei yelled not believing his ears and he wasn't alone in that.  
"Azazel, how did this happen and Gabriel how do you know about it when no-one here knows?" Michael questioned both his siblings.  
"Is it really true, Azazel?" enquired a wide-eyed Sirzechs. Azazel was the last person he would have thought of having a marriage.  
"Well what do you know, surprises everywhere." Serafall commented.

"It is true and why do you all look so horrified, I'm fully capable of marrying someone and keeping them happy." He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a bit agitated at the severe lack of trust. And it was then that everyone took notice of the piece of jewellery on his ring finger. It wasn't there before, was it? Or were they simply not paying attention?

"And as to how it happened…" he wanted to say that it happened because of a damn 'Phenex' but that would require another hour or so to explain everything in detail and he was already getting tired of the meeting.

Before he could continue however, the sensation of a sacred gear going wild swept over everyone in the room. Time froze literally and so did a few people present in the room.

The leaders along-with the dragon emperors and the holy-sword wielders were the only ones unaffected. Rias was also able to move but only because she was holding onto Issei at the moment. Others like Akeno, Asia, Sona and Tsubaki were frozen stiff in their places.

It didn't take them long to figure out that this was the effect of Gasper's scared gear, the Forbidden Balor View. It was the only gear that had the capability to freeze time.

Kiba held his Holy-Demonic sword while Xenovia was holding her Durandal. Irina had her Excalibur Mimic armed as well. They were ready in case there was a sudden attack.

The leaders were already at the windows looking at the destruction that was being caused by the magicians that have somehow broken through their barrier.

"It seems like me, Ise, Yuuto, Xenovia and Irina were the only ones that were able to resist the magic." Rias stated.

The Princess of Ruin frowned as she looked at her frozen pieces, Akeno and Asia.

"The only reason you're not affected by the magic is because Issei is the possessor of the Welsh Dragon. Yuuto because of having the irregular holy-demonic sword that has reached the Balance Breaker and as for Xenovia and Irina, they were able to call upon their weapons just before the magic was released. Sort of muscle memory, I suppose." Azazel explained.

"Look as much as I appreciate the explanation an all, would anyone mind telling me that what hell is going on?" Issei questioned in a strained voice. He was simply worried about Koneko and Gasper who were on the other side of the school building.

"It seems…" Rias trailed off.

"To be a terrorist attack." Azazel finished in place of the frowning princess who gave the Leader of Fallen Angels an annoyed glare.

"Who are those freaks?" asked Issei to no one in particular. Looking out of the window he could see a lot of people emerging through a big magic circle. They were dressed in full body robes that hid their faces.

"They are magicians." replied Serafall.

"Magicians as in…?" Issei didn't quite understand. Everyone in the supernatural world uses magic so why was it that these particular people were being called 'magicians'.

"And they are being so rude. I'm a real-life magic girl and they are flat out ignoring me~." Serafall whined causing Issei and the others to sweat-drop.

"But what is this magic?" Michael asked, his eyes fixated on the enemies outside.

"It is the half-vampire boy that I was talking about earlier. He must have been forced into creating the conditions for a Balance Breaker and believe me, if it is not natural or chronological, then it's dangerous." Azazel responded.

"Gasper is the only one with such powers so it is safe to assume that it is him. He must have fallen into enemy hands." Sirzechs added.

"Terrorist magicians dared to kidnap a member of my household, they will pay for this." Red energy started forming around Rias. Her anger was very much clear to everyone.

It wasn't long before the guards outside were killed by the magicians. They didn't even get to fight in the first place because they were frozen, courtesy of Gasper's sacred gear.

"Teleportation magic…that can only mean someone is connected to the gateway within this barrier." Michael stated.

"Yes, almost like we have been betrayed by one of our own." Gabriel muttered, a concerned look adorning her face.

"And unfortunately, our magical transport troops have been completely sealed off from us." Grayfia notified to everyone.

"We've been cornered in other words." Azazel remarked.

"So it seems, perhaps we should make our move now before it gets entirely out of hand." Sirzechs spoke in a calm tone.

It was then that the idea of a castling move was proposed by Rias so that she could teleport to the other side of the building where Gasper and Koneko were being held. Issei volunteered to go with Rias while Vali was told by Azazel to reduce the number of enemies outside by engaging them in battle.

"I'm leaving Rias and other in your hands Red Dragon Emperor, understood?" Sirzechs said to Issei who was standing on a teleportation circle along-with Rias.

"Yes, sir." replied Issei with a determined look on his face. A few seconds earlier he has been given a lesson by Azazel about how it was 'luck' that had kept him alive till now and as shameful as it was for him to admit, it was the absolute truth. Azazel also mentioned that he himself was the weakest point of the sacred gear. While he may not show it very often, but hearing comments like that stung sometimes, especially when being told by a leader of a faction no less. He clenched his fists tightly and vowed to himself that he will change that soon. All he got was nod of appreciation from his partner inside the gear.

And with that both Issei and Rias teleported to the other end of the school building, leaving behind the rook-piece with which they have exchanged their position.

"As soon as they are done with freeing Gasper, we will be able to counter-attack." Sirzechs told his fellow leaders.

"Apparently, we have a visitor." Grayfia said out loud as she sensed someone arriving. A hostile to be precise. The others turned towards a glowing teleporting magic circle that appeared on the floor in front of them.

Seeing the magical circle, Azazel let out a laugh and Sirzechs made a grim face. "The magic circle of Leviathan." Sirzechs said.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock at the words uttered by Sirzechs Lucifer. 'B-But this is not the pattern of Lady Serafall Leviathan's magic circle.' Kiba was confused and terrified at the same time. Confused because he had seen the magic circle of Serafall Leviathan before and this was not it. Terrified because whoever it was, he or she was powerful…very powerful.

As the light died down, it revealed to be none other than Katerea Leviathan, a former devil king. Not that everyone knew her of-course, specifically the younger-ones in the room. Only the leaders were aware of her identity and even out of them, Azazel was the only one who was informed beforehand about her arrival by his Agent Fox. He kept the information to himself for he believed that her appearance would further his point about making peace amongst the factions because there was a new enemy out there who was hell bent on destroying the whole damn world. It was a risky move but it was also a necessary one.

"Well if it isn't the unworthy Devil King Sirzechs and little Miss Serafall." Katerea said in a derisive manner.

"Katerea Leviathan, descendant of the first Leviathan." said Sirzechs out-loud so as for everyone to hear. The younger generation were shocked to find out that the person in front of them was a direct descendant of the original four devil kings.

"Explain yourself Katerea, why are you here?" questioned Serafall with an annoyed look on her face. Gone was her playful look and personality.

"Why...to bring destruction and chaos of-course." Katerea replied and slammed her staff on the ground causing a large blast to echo throughout the school. It was so powerful that even Issei and Rias were able to feel it from the other side. It nearly destroyed half of the school.

As the dust cleared, Katerea saw that the Leaders of the Factions have created a powerful barrier around everyone to protect them.

"How adorable, to see the three great powers put up a defensive barrier together…adorable and pathetic." Katerea mocked them in a condescending tone. Before anyone could make any move, they all heard gloved hands clapping. They turned sideways to see a figure sitting right next to the protection circle in a cross-legged fashion wearing a fox-like mask and eating what looked like a lollipop through the hole in the mask.

"Woooohooo...super-villain entry." The figure said with a childish tone and kept on clapping. Azazel had to stifle a laugh for he knew who it was and so did Gabriel.

"Who are you, filthy creature. You dare interrupt me?" Katerea shouted from her position.

"Still don't recognize me...do you Katerea?" The figure said standing to his full height, his tone no more playful, only dreadful. Everyone's eyes only noticed one thing...two big-ass swords hanging from his back. Sirzechs, Serafall and Grayfia felt their throats getting dry as they recognized the person standing next to them.

"Agent Fox."

"Agent Kitsune"

Both Azazel and Gabriel said at the same time. They quickly turned around to face one another before realisation struck them. Seems like they both have been played by their number one agent. Not in a bad way though, it wasn't his fault that they never enquired whether he worked for any other party or not. Not like he lied or anything. As it turns out, even his secrets had secrets.

Naruto flashed a victory sign towards everyone and started walking towards the now silent Katerea.

 _ **You're pain in my neck,**_

 _ **thorn in my side**_

 _ **Stain on my blade,**_

 _ **blood on my knife**_

 _ **Been dreaming of her,**_

 _ **all of my life**_

 _ **But she won't come true,**_

 _ **she's just my nightmare,**_

 _ **I woke up to**_

Naruto sang as he kept on walking towards the descendant of the first Leviathan. Looking closely, she was a bespectacled dark-skinned woman, with a rather curvy body. She had brown hair that were tied into a bun and in her right hand was a big staff.

 _ **So maybe I'm the twisted one,**_

 _ **that's screwing this up**_

 _ **So, I guess this means Goodbye,**_

 _ **for now…**_

"Actually, this time it will be _goodbye_ _forever_." Naruto said as he cracked his fingers.

"Those swords…it can't be." Katerea said with fear obviously evident in her eyes. She started taking steps back. She wasn't informed that _he_ of all people was going to be here.

"I told you last time that if I ever see you again, I'm going to kill you." By now Naruto was standing inches away from her. Before she could perform any sort of magic, his hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck tightly. He yanked her close and slammed his forehead onto hers. All she saw was stars and all she felt was despair. The others cringed at the brutal headbutt wondering if her skull was still intact.

Once the dizziness faded, she whimpered weakly…

"Y-You daaaaaamn Phen-..." was all she was able to say before a huge torrent of golden fire erupted from Naruto's hand and burned everything in its path…including Katerea. Therefore, ending the whole farce altogether.

"Well, that was anti-climactic. Should have let her use the snakes she got from Ophis." Naruto talked to himself while dusting his hands.  
 **[Yeah like that would have made any difference.]** Kurama snorted from the inside. Unlike the old Naruto, this one had no qualms in killing his enemies. Though he still had his whole 'giving-a-second-chance' thing but that was only limited to certain people. Others were straight up dealt with brutality just like Kokabiel and this Leviathan woman. He wasn't sure what had transpired with this Naruto in this world for he woke up after Naruto had reached the age of eighteen. Kurama had no idea what happened in those eighteen years but given Naruto's track record, previous life or this, he was sure it was something tragic or at-least traumatic enough to turn him into the person he was today.

If only his holder could get a break.

By now Issei and Rias have arrived with Koneko and Gasper, who looked out of breath because of the overuse of his powers. They too had witnessed the display of power shown by the masked man and safe to say they were mesmerized by it.

Turning towards the audience Naruto gave a childish fist pump making them chuckle.

Now that he focused, he could see the watery eyes of Serafall and the nostalgic smile present on the faces of Sirzechs and Grayfia. He smiled to himself beneath the mask, sometimes it felt good to have people who care about you, genuinely.

Naruto then gasped mockingly and covered the mouth of the mask with his hands and bowed towards the leaders in an elegant manner "Oh my, please forgive this filthy devil's lack of manners Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel..." he said to the confused Leader of Heaven and a giggling/blushing Gabriel. Then he turned to Sirzechs and Serafall and bowed once again "also Lord Lucifer and Lady Leviathan..." and then finally, he turned to Azazel and said dryly "aaaand a useless pervert." making everyone laugh at Azazel.

"I'm not useless damnit."

"Sure...you're not." Naruto again replied flatly.

"Stop saying that every-time...arrgh" Azazel yelled feeling vexed. It was this time that Naruto chose to take off his mask and threw it away...it was time to come back completely and entirely. The ladies present there immediately blushed hard seeing his face and so did Gabriel who was also seeing his face for the first time, even though she had been working with him for the past hundred years. She had no need to see his face for his heart said everything about him. In her entire life-time, she hadn't met a single person who was this powerful yet so gentle. So brave yet so modest. His golden flames were a representation of his heart. Sure, there was a bit of darkness buried deep inside him but who doesn't have that. Even her Father, the being who created them had that certain blackness inside him, especially for the devil race. If the creator can have it, then she believed that everyone was at-least entitled to have his or her own. She herself had that, for a time. So, she felt it wasn't fair to judge someone based on that. It was the actions that defined a person not his/her race or anything else.

Michael glanced at his sister and could only wonder about the type of relationship she had with the strongest devil in existence. It would appear that his dear sister has been keeping a lot of secrets as of late. First Azazel's marriage, now this…hmmm. A family conference was in order perhaps.

"Was the mask muffling my voice...?" Naruto questioned no one in particular jokingly before a pink blur collided with him. Serafall was barely able to contain herself and sped towards Naruto in order to hug her favourite person in the world…aside from Sona. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and started crying silently on his chest. All Naruto could do was caress her head soothingly. It was moments like these that made him feel bad for leaving, not to mention he had no freaking idea how to handle a crying woman.

"H-how co-could you leave Sera alone. S-she was so s-sad and hurt." Serafall mumbled from his chest, all the while kicking and punching him in the stomach but not releasing her hold on him. On the side-lines Gabriel frowned seeing 'her' favourite person being hugged by another woman and to make it worse, it was her self-proclaimed rival. A strange and foreign feeling started making its way towards the pit of her stomach and she didn't like it at all. He halo started flickering before she calmed herself down. She will talk with him about this later. And even though it was only a few times she held hands with him, embraced him, went on missions with him and fought alongside him, it was enough to make her heart go a few ticks faster whenever he was near her. Now seeing him being coddled by Serafall made her feel a bit sick from the inside. Sometimes she wished that she could be as open as Serafall was with her feelings.

Meanwhile rest only smiled at the reunion. Sona and her [Queen] were shocked to see Serafall Leviathan being so lovey-dovey with a… _man_ and now connecting the dots, they were able to conclude that Serafall Leviathan liked...no loved Naruto Phenex.

After Serafall had calmed down Naruto placed her down and asked "I'm sorry Sera, there were things that had to be taken care of before I could come back. Although I do have a question of my own, how long do you intend to stay in this form?"

"Just a few more months and I will be back to normal Naru- _kun~_." Sera replied happily and Naruto nodded.

His lone visible eye then narrowed towards Sirzechs whose eyes also hardened. Both of their faces showing an unreadable expression. Suddenly the tension in the air started reaching extremely high levels, suffocating almost everyone.

Sirzechs began his trudge towards Naruto, his body glowing with his [Power of Destruction], the same could be said about Naruto as [Golden Fire] flickered around his form. The Strongest Devil and the Strongest Satan stood face to face with each other.

"Umm...is-is there something wrong with them Grayfia?" squeaked Rias as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I think it would be better if you all were to stand behind me, Milady." Grayfia said to every young one present there, who without any further ado made their way behind her. There was no friggin way that they were going to stand in the way of two raging monsters.

"They look upset about something..." trailed Sona as she looked towards her sister who was smiling to herself, seemingly unaffected by the current situation. The other leaders could only gape at the two devils as their power levels kept on increasing.

Channelling all of his power towards his fist, Sirzechs sent it right to his ex-mentor's face at an almost incomprehensible speed. Naruto merely raised his palm and caught the coming strike without flinching, causing a powerful shockwave to erupt from their place of clash.

"How did I do, captain?" This has always been their way of greeting each other. A simple yet powerful attack to gauge out each other's level.

"Mediocre." came Naruto's instant reply.

"What?" Sirzechs said incredulously.

"Though it would seem that you have grown stronger over the years. Have you learned how to control yourself at your full-power?" Naruto asked dangerously. A certain edge in his tone as he started crushing Sirzechs' fist in his hand.

"To a certain extent, y-yes." Sirzechs started feeling the pressure on his hand.

"Hmmm..." Naruto kept eyeing him for a second before he let go of his fist. Sirzechs massaged his hand to ease the throbbing pain.

"More training then perhaps." Naruto said with an eerie smile that made Grayfia, Serafall and Sirzechs go pale.

Seeing that the tension has dispersed, the young-lings took a breath of relief, glad that a fight didn't break out. They watched with curious eyes as both the severely over-powered devils gave each other an one-armed hug.

Naruto then greeted his adopted little sister Grayfia by giving her a hug as well. She told him about Milicas to which Naruto said that he will be visiting the Gremory household soon.

Next in line was Gabriel. Moving towards her, he could tell that her thoughts were once again troubling her…  
"You know, if you keep thinking like that, you might just 'fall' one-day." Naruto joked. He knew better than anyone that out of all the other Seraphs, Gabriel was the one who was the purest, in more ways than one. Even after all these years, she still held that naivety and innocence in her. He tried teaching her the 'ways of the world' by squeezing all sorts of common-sense into her but he soon gave up. Perhaps, somethings are better the way they are.

"Forgive me, I was just…deep in thoughts." She answered honestly. Naruto just rolled his eyes and grabbed the stupidly air-headed angel in a warm embrace. He watched as her halo went amazingly bright for a second before going back to its regular shine.

The moment he embraced her, she melted in his arms as his warmth started calming her troubled mind. Within seconds, all sorts of negative thoughts disappeared as if they weren't even there in the first place. She loved this feeling, a part of her wanted to stay like this forever.

Azazel and Michael watched with disbelieving eyes the overly-affectionate interaction between beings of completely opposite race. Serafall merely shook her head. It was just like him, always doing the impossible. To capture the heart of the most beautiful woman of heaven, well, like Lady Phenex always said 'he was one of a kind'.

Getting out of the embrace, Naruto moved over to Michael and held out his hand. Michael blinked before bringing his hand up as well and gave the world-renowned devil a firm handshake. Bringing the Leader of Heaven a bit closer, Naruto whispered to him in a really low voice "There are traitors in your rank…choose carefully, who you trust." Michael's eyes-widened before he quickly schooled his features. Nodding his head, he went to his sister's side.

"Alright then, I believe it is time for you to come out Vali and get on with your thing." He called out loudly confusing others.  
"So the rumors were true. You have returned." Came the voice of Vali who had disappeared all of a sudden or so it seemed.

"Spare me the bullshit and just be done with what you _actually_ came for." Naruto disregarded his comment entirely and gave the hovering half-devil a mean glare.

And with that Vali started his monologue about how he became a part of the Khaos Brigade. He also mentioned that the official leader of their group was none other than Ophis, The Ouroboros Dragon. He further revealed his true identity as Vali Lucifer much to the shock of the other devils.

Naruto turned towards Koneko and made a yapping-gesture with his hands while having a deadpan look on his face. Koneko understood what he was meant and snickered lightly. Apparently, the half-devil was still droning on.

A while later Issei fought Vali as everyone watched the fight from the side-lines. Naruto noticed that Vali's continuous goading had somehow increased Issei power exponentially, overcoming the power difference between the two rather quickly. Just as Vali was about to enter the Juggernaut Drive, he was stopped by the sudden appearance of Bikou. Before the members of Khaos Brigade could leave however, Naruto decided to give them a fair warning…

"I know what you're trying to do Vali, the little team you have collected. I knew your father, your mother to some extent and they were good people, made to look bad." Naruto said making Vali go wide-eyed at the information. "But remember this, if you so much as try to come between me and _Rizevim_..." Naruto's lone eye glowed menacingly in the night as both Vali and Bikou felt their souls shake at the sight"…there won't be any Lucifer left standing by the end of all this." Naruto ended with such a cold tone that would give .

Before they could wet their pants any further, Vali and Bikou quickly left the place...

Naruto then turned to the leaders and said in the same cold voice "Peace is something that can't be brought by simply signing a piece of paper. Are you ready to send your own kin to fight in place of the others? Are you willing to sacrifice your own people to save the others? If not, then there is no point in signing such treaty." He looked at them with his narrowed eye "You have three days. Meet me in the same place if you have the answers and if you don't…then I would suggest that you stay in your home and enjoy the show from there." By the end of the speech Sirzechs was cowering behind Grayfia and Serafall behind Sona. Both Satan shivering. Others may look calm but they too were scared shitless.

Moving a bit away from the mass, Naruto lifted the cover over his left eye...a purple portal opened in front of him and he placed the patch back in its place. He walked into the portal as it closed behind him leaving the leaders to ponder upon a lot of things.

"He is right. This time, it is not a matter of you or me, it is an 'us' now." Azazel was the one to break the silence.

Nodding his head Sirzechs stated "As it should be Azazel. It always has been an 'us'. We were divided just because of a select few, it is time to come together again."

"Indeed. It is time to make amendments. Let's meet in three days and solve it for once and all." Michael added his bit. Gabriel and Serafall nodded in agreement.

The young-ones could only smile proudly seeing the three-great powers working together again. It would appear that this meeting has not been entirely a waste of time.

 **BACK AT THE PHENEX HOUSEHOLD**

"You seem oddly happy, must mean that the meeting went well?" questioned one Pamela Isley as she laid beside her master in their bed.

"It was…fruitful. All they needed was a bit of push which...wait for it...was provided by the enemy itself." Naruto sighed while shaking his head.

"So, where to next?" Pam asked as she cuddled up to Naruto and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Olympus…"

"What? Why…?" Pam hated that pantheon with a passion. Naruto understood though, it was hard to _not_ hate that pantheon.

"Because the last artefact is in the land of Amazons, which sadly falls under the Greek Pantheon." Naruto explained.

"I'm coming with you and don't you dare tell me take a holiday." Pam told him in a serious tone, looking straight at his visible eye.

"Fine woman…now go back to sleep."

"And here I was expecting a bit of _punishment~_. But, since you are not going to give it yourself, I will be taking it _forcefully~_."And with that she climbed on top of him and started taking off her clothes. Naruto could only blush at the sight of her [Queen] in all her naked glory.

It was going to be another long night it would seem.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5  
**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE  
** **And here is the fifth chapter.** **  
The song used in this is Eminem's 'Twisted'.  
Critiques are still very much welcome coz I'm still an amateur.**  
 **Again thanks for reading it.**  
 **I hope you all enjoyed it.  
** **Forgive me for uploading it again, but I had to fix some errors and I have no idea how to do it without taking down the chapters first.**  
 **So, if you see older chapters being re-uploaded, pay no attention to it...thanks.** **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greatest of all Time**

 **Chapter - 6**

 **I don't own Naruto or High School DxD.**  
 **However I do own the OC's.  
And please ignore the notifications (if you get any) regarding the previous chapters. It is just me correcting some errors and omissions.  
Sorry about that.  
**

* * *

 _I remember meeting him and his team for the first time. I was travelling with Baraquiel, Shemhazai and Penemue back then. We too mistook them for a bunch of young-devils who were all show and no go. So, we thought about teaching them a lesson or two and man...that was some thrashing we received. Just one of them...just one sixteen year old devil kicked our asses till kingdom come. Do you know what it feels like, as a leader no less? But after the Civil War, he was a changed man, I can tell it. He came to me with a proposal and I found no reason to deny it. And by my father's all-heavenly-glory, it was the best deal I've ever made._

 ** _:- Azazel (Governor General of Fallen Angels)_**

* * *

 **G.O.A.T**

 **N** **EXT DAY**

Pam and Naruto were getting ready for their trip to Olympus. They were already done with the breakfast. Pam had handed the younger Phenexs their training routine for the day. Ruval and his peerage were to concentrate more on their magical strength, as their physical and mental strength was up to the mark. Riser and his group on the other hand had to work on both, specially the weaker members of the peerage. As for Ravel, Relena had taken it upon herself to teach the young girl in the arts of hand-to-hand combat.

After thinking about it for a long-time, Relena had come to a conclusion that ever since the departure of Naruto from the Underworld, she had grown rather soft. But then again, it wasn't entirely her fault. After the end of Civil War, things have been quite calm and peaceful and because of that, she saw no reason to be tough with her other children. But with the sudden arrival of her son and the recent news of attack on Kuoh, she was more than convinced that trouble was once again on the horizon. Problems seem to follow her son like a lost puppy. All of this was enough for her to get back in the game. She had also spoken to her friends regarding this matter and they too were in agreement. It was time to teach their kids some important _lessons_.

Coming back to our dear protagonist and his [Queen].

"You ready?" Naruto questioned as he turned towards the only member of his peerage. He could tell from the look on her face that she was _'not ready at all'_. Greek Pantheon was perhaps the last place his [Queen] wanted to be at.

From Pam's point of view, it wasn't even the _last_ place. Her mind didn't register Olympus as a _place_ to begin with. Not to mention that filthy virgin-goddess who just like her had a connection with nature.

"I don't like it master, not one bit. But I can't stop you from going..." she stopped in her tracks and gave Naruto a scrutinized look. She knew that he would tell her to stay if she was uncomfortable with the idea but she was not going to have any of it "…however, that doesn't mean that I will let you go alone. I don't trust them, more precisely _her._ " She spat towards the end. Naruto chuckled awkwardly but agreed nonetheless, not really interested in coming between two angry women.

With that, he started remembering the first time he went to Olympus. Back then he was merely a teenager. It was decided by his other team members that they should pay a visit to each and every Pantheon in existence and if possible, create an alliance of sorts or at-least a friendly-pact. Olympus was the first one on the list closely followed by Asgard, Duat, Takamagahara and lastly, Mount Everest. But what they didn't count on was the fact that these Gods could be so much more annoying, childish and egotistical than they were. And they were only a bunch of seventeen-year olds. What the f- was wrong with these gods anyway?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Two Centuries Ago**_

 _Walking along the corridors of Mount Olympus was a group of four young devils. Right at the front was none other than Naruto Phenex, the leader/captain of the group. Following him were two other devils who belonged to the prestigious houses of Asmodeus and Leviathan. On the right-side, was a girl named Reina Asmodeus. She was a gorgeous looking girl with a very buxom built. She had a pair of gentle brown eyes along-with shiny black hair that went just past her shoulders. Hanging from her waist was a small silver sword. She was the younger sister of Creuserey Asmodeus and also, the healer of the group._

 _Next to her was an attractive-looking young man with bluish-hair and green eyes. He was rather tall in comparison to the others in the group. This was Ren Leviathan. He belonged to the branch side of the Leviathan household. He was the negotiator of the group. He was good with his words and as such, Naruto had appointed him to be the negotiator, in case they needed one. On his back he carried a long spear which he used to call 'Shadowsteel'._

 _Finally, walking right next to Naruto was perhaps the most beautiful female in the entirety of the supernatural world, a fact that was attested by many who had seen her with their own eyes. She had long luscious silver-hair, a very bewitching body and a face to kill for. Her way of dressing did nothing to hide that either. Her eyes appeared to be naturally closed in a perpetual 'U' form. She was the vice-captain and the analyst of the group, Erika Beelzebub. Just like Ren, she too was a part of the branch family. She was made the analyst simply because she had telepathic powers. Knowing enemies' past, strategies, plans, etc. you name it and she already had it._

 _These four (including Naruto) were the 'hit and kill squad' of the Underworld. And even though every member of the team had a certain responsibility assigned to them, each and every one of them was more than enough powerful to hold their own. If other devils considered young Sirzechs and Ajuka to be strong, then these three above mentioned were twenty times more powerful than them. That was the reason why they were brought together by Rizevim and as he promised, Naruto was made their captain. Their missions came directly from Rizevim and to some degree the other Devil Kings._

 _What their 'employer' didn't knew…was that the squad played by its own rules and as such, they completed the missions that were given to them but not in the way their employer thought they did._

 _Though they always felt remorse for completing the first few tasks given to them, exactly the way they were told to. They thought that they were doing service for the devil-kind when in actuality, they were merely working for that damn Lucifer._

 _These three were also the closest friends of Naruto. Even closer than Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium._

 _Coming back to their current whereabouts, the four kept on walking towards their destination. Turning to his right, Naruto glanced at the staff that Erika was holding. Over the years, the staff had grown longer in accordance to its yielder's size, kinda like his swords. He remembers asking her about its origin and all he got in return was the fact that it was made form the trunk of something called the 'god-tree'. And that brings us to the current topic of the conversation…_

 _"Once again, where exactly is this supposed 'god-tree' of yours?" Naruto asked his female companion._

 _"You tell me the name of the metal that is used to make your swords and I'll tell you the location of god-tree." Came the quick retort of Erika. Behind them Reina and Ren snickered. It was amusing to watch two of the most powerful devils arguing with each other. Not to mention that the two were total opposites of each other. One dark and brooding, the other one lively and free-spirited. One destructive in nature, the other one creative. They were like made for each other; you know…complimentary. Probably that's why they were so close to each other._

 _Though Ren and Reina were not complaining. Their captain had come a long way, from being an emotionless killing machine to the present 'a-bit-open-with-emotions and expressions' one. They remember meeting him for the first time and that was something they never wished to experience ever again. They thanked each and every higher-power out there for sending a person like Erika on their team. They had no idea what she did or how she did it but somehow, she was able to convert the stone-cold ruthless Naruto Phenex into a rather amicable being._

 _"Fair enough, but why would a devil have something made out of a 'god-tree' of all things. As a matter of fact, how are you even holding that?" Naruto enquired further. It didn't make sense at all. Why would someone give her a weapon made out of 'god-tree'? Maybe 'god-tree' was just a name given to a normal tree, that would make things simpler._

 _"I have told you before that it was given to me by someone when I was rather small. And you…" Erika pressed her finger onto his chest, slowly dragging it towards his nose before flicking it "…don't get to question anything Mr. Anomaly." That was enough to shut Naruto up but he refused to go down without a fight…_

 _"Given to you by whom…Jesus?" he snorted._

 _"Pretty sure he was dead by then but why not…lets go with that." Erika chirped happily._

 _There was no winning against her in an argument, just like his mother._

 _"Onto other matters then…any particular reason why we are here?" he questioned for the hundredth time, as they all kept walking.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, hmmm? It is to forge relations with the other pantheons." Erika sighed._

 _"Well, I don't like it and I remember voting against it." He stated firmly._

 _"Three votes for, to your one against…majority wins."_

 _"I thought I was the leader?"_

 _"But of-course you are. What made you think otherwise?" she asked in an overly innocent tone. Naruto was seconds away from pulling his hair out. Why…why was this woman so annoyingly good at getting on his nerves?_

 _"It is alright boss-man. I mean what is the worst that could happen?" Ren added, coming to his leader's aid._

 _"You just jinxed us, you idiot." Reina scowled in Ren's direction._

 _Before they could continue their bickering however, Erika suddenly halted in her tracks. Her abrupt action bringing the others to a stop as well. Glancing towards her, they all noticed as her expression went from happy to furious within a millisecond. Dark-greenish miasma started coating her body. Her eyes opened for the first time showing green-slitted irises and pitch-black sclera. She glared towards the end of the corridor. Reina and Ren were about to take out their weapons in case something was coming, but they stopped midway as they saw Erika taking a deep breath. Her energy residing back into her being._

 _"What is it?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. He knew that there were only two occasions when Erika opened her eyes. One, when she was overjoyed or two, when she was furious beyond reason. In this case, it would seem to be the latter._

 _"Let's just get out of here." Her tone no longer jovial._

 _"But why Eri? At-least give us the details." Reina implored from her best friend. She wondered what her friend saw that made her loose her temper._

 _Naruto stood silent in his place. He could tell that it had something to do with this place or more precisely, the beings who were behind the large door. Though what it was, he had no idea._

 _Due to her telepathic abilities, Erika was able to collect some information beforehand in case things go southwards and what she got was horrifying. Horrifying and disgusting. She was kind of glad that the schools back in Underworld do not have Greek History as a subject. And she was doubly glad that they didn't bother learning about the Greek Gods before coming to Olympus either._

 _And this…is where it became trickier._

 _How exactly or rather what exactly was she supposed to tell her team-mates? That the Gods they were about to meet were a bunch of horny beings who had the mental-capability of a child. That the beings with whom they wanted to form an alliance thought more from their nether regions than their actual brains. The fuck…_

 _She knew the consequences of doing that. Naruto would probably kill them all in a blink of an eye and the last thing she wanted was to burden him with another pantheon's bullshit. He already had enough going on for him as it was._

 _Just as she was about to coerce her friends into leaving, a terrible idea came to her mind. Terrible but fruitful. A cruel smirk made its way on her face. These filthy gods and goddesses were about to get a taste of their own medicine._

 _Turning towards the others, she decided to share her idea._

 _"Alright, I'm about to transfer everything I got on them to you, but I want you to remain calm and patient. Agreed?" it was more of an order than a question. Seeing them nod, she telepathically transferred every bit of data she got on the Greek Gods and Goddesses to Ren and Reina._

 _"What…I'm not gonna get anything? Naruto rose his eyebrow seeing the unnatural amount of contempt visible on the faces of Ren and Reina. Must have something to do with the information they just received._

 _"You…my dear captain, get the special delivery~." Erika opened her palm and let go off of her staff. In an instant, the staff vanished into thin air. Now that her hands were empty, she pushed Naruto to the nearby wall and sauntered over to him in an enchanting way._

 _Naruto for his part gulped hard. Looking to his right and left he found that there was no-one in the corridor except for him and his team. No guards whatsoever, except for the two at the entrance and that's it. Either these gods were really powerful or they were just plain stupid. Before he could rack his brain any more, a pair of juicy and supple lips crashed on his own._

 _His mind shutting itself down the very instant Erika's lips touched his. Naruto could only gape at her as she encircled her slender arms around his neck in a sensual manner and deepened the kiss further._

 _Ren and Reina tried to hide their embarrassment by looking in opposite direction. Sometimes their vice-captain was a bit too amorous, specially towards their captain…make it 'only' towards their captain._

 _Naruto's eyes widened a bit as his mind was bombarded with tons of information regarding the Greeks. His expression turning sour quickly._

 _"Hey-hey, I know you are angry…" Erika whispered to her beloved, her lips inches away from his. Naruto could feel her sweet and hot breath all over his face. The taste of her lips still very much on the forefront of his mind._

 _Erika loved the way he squirmed in her grasp. He had always been awkward when it came to expressing his feelings and emotions. "…and the same applies for us. So, instead of you barging in alone, how about 'we' teach these gods a lesson?" All Naruto could do was nod, his mood a bit relaxed now._

 _The word 'god', nothing more than a love-tap for these particular devils.  
_

 _"Good, then we must proceed according to my plan. Each of you received your part, yes?" She let go off Naruto but not before planting another big wet kiss on his lips and giving his manhood a little squeeze that left him fidgeting on his spot._

 _Ren and Reina gave Erika a nod of their own. They could sense that the gods behind the big-door were not that powerful, if anything they were even weaker than the current heirs of Gremory and Astaroth._

 _"Shall we then…and remember, stick to the plan. That way, it would be even more enjoyable." Erika said with an ear-splitting grin. Her dragon-half telling her to create as much chaos as she can._

 _"And the plan is…?" Naruto enquired, wondering what weird name she gave to this mission._

 _"Defeat and conquer." If her plan worked smoothly, they will be killing two birds with a single stone. One would be the almost orgasmic pleasure of stomping on these arrogant Gods and the other would be getting an alliance._

 _Looking at their past actions, Erika came to a conclusion that these Greek Gods hardly listen to reason, even though they had a Goddess of Wisdom in their ranks. The only thing these beings paid attention to…was power. And power, was something she and her friends had in abundance. That made things simple and thus, a plan was concocted inside her head._

 _Step one, humiliate the Gods in each and every possible way.  
Step two, get them to sign a friendly pact (even if they don't want to)_

 _Step three, get home before dinner…_

 _See, easy-peasy._

 _With that said, she called back her staff and kicked the large door so hard that it unhinged from its frame and sailed towards the occupants of the room._

 _Behind the three, Naruto could only shake his head. His team was a bit too enthusiastic sometimes but hey, he didn't mind. It was refreshing in a way and not to mention you get to fight Gods…it was so worth it._

 _Though he could only wonder why Erika was so persistent about making a pact with these weak Gods. They can barely offer them anything._

 _ **INSIDE THE MAIN HALL**_

 _ **Few Moments Ago**_

 _Inside the hall, seated in the thrones were the twelve, thirteen…no wait, at the moment, it was only eleven Gods and Goddesses of Olympus._

 _Right at the centre were the King and Queen of Olympus, Zeus and Hera. Zeus was known as the God of Lightning, Sky and Justice while Hera was the Goddess of Marriage, Women and Childbirth. Most notable feature of Zeus was his long white beard and a similar coloured toga that he was wearing. Hera can be described as a beautiful lady with refined features, just like most of the high-status supernatural woman out there._

 _Right next to Zeus was the God of Music, Arts, Healing and Prophecy - Apollo. His appearance resembling that of a young handsome man in his twenties. His hair and smile dazzling gold that may remind one of the sun. He was also the twin brother of Artemis, who was sitting adjacent to her noisy brother. Artemis was known as the Virgin-Goddess of Hunt, Nature and Young Girls. She had silver coloured hair that were neatly tied in a pony-tail and her eyes resembled the moon. Her choice of clothing was rather simple yet it didn't take anything away from her beauty. As of now, she was busy polishing her bow._

 _On the left-hand side of Hera, sat the Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, Strategy and Handicrafts - Athena. She had piercing grey-coloured eyes and her face just as attractive as Hera. Unlike her fellow gods and goddesses, she wore a gold-plated full body armour as if she was ready to dive into battle any second now._

 _Next to her was the God of War, Bloodshed and Violence - Ares. Like his father Zeus, he too had an overly-muscular body. On his head was a spartan-like war helmet and strapped to his back was his prized war-hammer. His face littered with scars and set in an everlasting scowl that made him look like a gangster of sorts._

 _Towards his left, sat the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Pleasure - Aphrodite. Considered to be the most-attractive female on Olympus by many (specifically males). She had long blonde hair and a very appealing face. Her eyes deep-sea blue and her way of dressing left very little to imagination._

 _Moving further leftwards, one can find the Goddess of Grain, Agriculture and Growth - Demeter. She had calm looking droopy-eyes and a small smile adorned her features. Being a goddess, she too was blessed with good-looks. On her hands, she was holding a bowl of cereals for whatever reasons._

 _Onto the right of Artemis, was the God of Sea, Floods and Earthquakes - Poseidon. His features were strikingly similar to that of his brother Zeus. Long beard, blue eyes, sturdy build and a big trident resting on his lap. His clothing included a simple buttoned t-shirt and a pair of blue coloured trousers._

 _Next to him sat the God of Travel, Communication and Thievery - Hermes. He was a young and athletic looking man with blonde hair and blue-ish eyes. He was wearing a long overcoat and casual pants along-with a fedora which had small wings attached to its side and the same could be said about his boots._

 _Last but not the least was the God of Wine, Festivals and Madness - Dionysus. He looked like a man who was in his late-thirties to early-forties. In comparison to his fellow male gods, his built was rather poor. His mere presence reeked of alcohol and he seemed seconds away from passing out._

 _And like always, Hades and Hephaestus were not present in the monthly meeting of the Gods of Olympus. Was it because they were not invited or was it because they chose not to appear out of their own volition…remained yet to be seen or found._

 _"Anything we should be worried about Apollo?" came the heavy voice of the King of Olympus._

 _"Right now…nothing but, I can sense that trouble will be at our doorstep soon." Apollo replied to his father._

 _"Mind giving any more information about this so-called 'trouble'?" Athena questioned, looking straight into Apollo's eyes._

 _"Take it easy sis or you'll get wrinkles all over your face." Apollo teased Athena.  
_

 _"Unlike you, I don't go around merry-making, singing songs or reciting those stupid haikus of yours. I have to think about the safety of Olympus." Came the sharp reply of Athena._

 _"Enough…anyone else has anyt- - -" before he could finish his sentence, a feeling of dread washed over the entirety of Mount Olympus. And just like a passing breeze, it came and then vanished. All in a matter of seconds._

 _"What in the world was that?" Ares spoke in his rough voice. His hand tightly gripping the handle of his war-hammer._

 _"It came from the hall-way but…" Artemis hesitated in continuing but given the situation, she had to "…it seems like it is completely gone now. It felt draconic and…" She tried her best to hide the slight shiver that went up her spine._

 _"Devil-ish." Poseidon interjected._

 _"I don't recall setting-up a meeting with the Devil Faction." Zeus stroked his beard in thought. The last time they had any sort of interaction with the Biblical Pantheon was before the Great War. Since then, neither of the sides had tried to establish any sort of contact._

 _In the eyes of Zeus and a few other Olympians, the devil and the fallen-angel race was an inferior one. Well, according to Zeus, every pantheon was inferior. So, no surprises there._

 _"A rogue-one perhaps?" Hera added._

 _Standing up from his seat and summoning his Lightning Bolt, Zeus spoke in a booming voice "Whoever it is, show yourself this instant or you will be- - -" his speech was cut short as the large door of the hall came flying at him and collided with his face. Though it didn't hurt the King of Gods, it was enough to anger him._

 _'Ren, you're up.' Erika telepathically conveyed the message to her team-mate._

 _'On it, boss-lady.' Ren responded back._

 _"My apologies, O'mighty gods of Olympus. You'll have to forgive my friend here as she was…a bit too excited to meet the all-powerful beings such as yourself." Ren came forward from the centre of destruction and bowed gracefully in front of the part curious and part angry gods. Though they failed to notice the small smirk present on his face._

 _"State your business for being here and if I don't find it good enough, I will smite you where you stand." Zeus stated in a commanding tone and settled down on his seat. His angry expression never leaving his face._

 _"Please my lord-ness, me and my friends come here in peace. As a matter of fact, we are here to form a friendly-pact with your pantheon." Ren's smooth voice ever so slightly calmed the gods._

 _The gods have to admit that the person in front of them was a rather attractive-one and his voice somehow matched his features. Though they couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic with his words or if he was being honest._

 _"Your friends you say, I don't see anybody except for you devil." Athena decided to join the conversation. Was this devil responsible for the sudden surge in power? Hmmm, his energy seemed pretty average, albeit a bit more than a common high-class devil._

 _"Once again I apologize for that. Please allow me to introduce myself and my team-mates. My name is Ren Leviathan, not from the original household but the branch one. And these are my team-mates…" He pointed towards his back as he was joined by the rest of his team. The male Gods' eyes lingering towards the females of the group, specifically the silver-haired beauty._

 _Aphrodite could only gawk at the seemingly other-worldly beauty in front of her. Was it even possible to be that beautiful? And here she thought that she was the best-looking one._

 _"This is Reina Asmodeus, the little sister of the current Devil King Asmodeus…" Reina stepped forward and gave a curt bow to the gods._

 _"This one here is Erika Beelzebub, once again from the branch family." Erika did the same as her other team-mate. The male gods' eyes following her body rather than her gesture. She could tell what was going on inside their heads. She didn't need telepathic powers for that._

 _"And finally, this is Naruto Phenex." Ren finished the introduction. Naruto merely nodded at the gods with an impassive look on his face. The goddesses' gaze never leaving his bright blue eyes. Artemis snorted in his direction, another pretty boy. But she had to admit that of all the male beings she had met over the years, he was by far the best looking one. A sentiment shared by her fellow female deities._

 _"I see, then do tell what exactly is this pact about. And, how do we stand to benefit from this?" Poseidon folded his hand in front of his chest._

 _"Allow me to explain. While we do intend to create a friendly-pact with your pantheon, we are not here on behalf of our faction. It is just us four at the moment but, there is a lot of potential for…aggressive expansion. And as such, we are trying to 'unite' various pantheons for a uh…better and peaceful future." It wasn't entirely a lie, not the last part of the statement at-least._

 _"Hmmm, while it sounds a bit idealistic, the question that still remains is, what do 'we' get out of this deal? Zeus asked the young devil._

 _"You get us four devils at your beck and call. And I'm sure you can tell that we are high-ranking ones. A bit young but powerful nonetheless." Ren continued. He could tell that they were not a least bit interested in the 'better and peaceful future' part._

 _The gods nodded their heads in agreement. These four young devils were indeed powerful. They could use them instead of their own kids but, there was something definitely odd about them. Something, that they were not able to place a hand on._

 _"Alright then, but that Phenex team-mate of yours doesn't looks very happy about it." Apollo pointed at Naruto whose fingers were twitching madly. He was getting tired of this and frankly, so was Ren. But to execute the plan, he had to get the 'hopes-up' of these stupid runts in front of him._

 _"Nevermind him, he is just the 'supporter' of the team." Naruto almost died laughing from that, but he kept his composure. Reina and Erika had to clasp their mouths shut to stay in the character._

 _Being the cocky one of the group, Ares gave a lecherous grin towards the devil females and said "Fine, you get the pact but, given the fact that you are making a deal with 'the' most powerful pantheon in existence…" Naruto rose his eyebrow at that statement. "…we have a few more conditions of our own."_

 _"As you wish milord. Please do tell." Ren was barely able to conceal his rage at this point. He could already tell what this bitch-ass was about to ask for, if his filthy gaze was anything to go by._

 _"Leave the two females behind as advance payment and you can consider the deal done." Ares gave a smug grin of his own._

 _Reina wondered what was going on inside the Goddesses' head. She hoped that at-least one of them will speak up against it…_

…

…

 _Few minutes passed with no-one saying anything._

… _guess not._

 _Erika on the other hand could tell that while some of the female goddess' were disgusted by the demand, they were not going to take any action to stop that from happening. Such pathetic beings…besides, it was time to end this. She could already see Naruto's hand moving towards his sword._

 _'Fuck the plan.' She thought mentally._

 _They say actions speak louder than words, then so be it._

 _"I'm not sure how- - -" just as Ren was about to tell them off, Ares' head exploded with crimson blood flowing out like a shower, courtesy of Erika's boot slamming on his head. And in an instant, the supposed God of War was…dead. The other Gods could only blink at what just transpired._

 _Leaning a bit towards the front, Naruto whispered to Ren "I thought she said 'stick to the plan'…?_

 _Ren gave a nervous chuckle and readied his spear. Seems like the talking part was done, not like it was going anywhere to begin with._

 _Flipping back towards her team Erika said "Onto Plan B then." A bloody-smile on her face._

 _"What happened to Plan A? Wait a minute…we had a Plan B, since when?" Naruto scratched his head. This woman was just too much._

 _"Do you know what you just did devil, this could mean war." Zeus snarled in their direction. His body crackling with energy. The other gods also got into their fighting stance._

 _The team of four was not even paying attention to them as they were too busy with themselves._

 _"You already took out one that means ten left…three for everyone and you…" Naruto pointed at Erika "…only get one."_

 _"What no-way…come on, I will do anything you say after this…and I mean anything~." She gave Naruto the best seductive yet cute look she could muster which she knew he couldn't handle for a long time.  
_

 _"Fine-Fine, just stop that, you get two but leave the big daddy'o to me, deal?"_

 _Erika brought him closer and whispered hotly in his ear "Deal and you are about to get the best night of your life for this~"_

 _Coming back to the gods, they too seemed ready for action. How dare these inferior beings attack them._

 _"Ren…" Naruto motioned towards his best friend who gave him a wide grin in return._

 _"I got this boss-man and truthfully, they are not even one-tenth of our strength. So, no worries here." Ren's eyes narrowed on Apollo, Dionysus and Poseidon._

 _"Reina…"_

 _"Same here captain. They are nothing compared to you and Eri… and we regularly spar with you." Reina gave a reassuring nod towards Naruto. Her eyes moving from Hermes, Aphrodite to Demeter._

 _Naruto needn't ask Erika; she was more powerful than these so-called Gods combined. It would take hundreds of them to even put a scratch on her._

 _"What, not gonna ask me?" Erika pouted in his direction._

 _"Not really, no." Naruto deadpanned._

 _"Hmph…I want to see how the 'ladies' of this pantheon fair against me. So, I will take the Queen, the man-hater and the oh-so-intelligent one." She said in an excited fashion._

 _"Do whatever you want woman but make it quick." Naruto sighed. Seems like he gets to take on the King and...wait a second, did she just choose three gods again. Urrrrgh, that insufferable woman._

 _"Ara~, and here I was about to make it slow and painful." She dangerously licked her luscious lips. Her eyes still very much closed._

 _"Call it boss-man." Ren voiced from his position._

 _"We are ready to go, oh yeah." Reina pumped her fist in the air. Her other hand holding her small-sword._

 _"Avengers…" Erika dramatically shouted. She was trying to milk the moment as much as she can._

 _"Don't you say it." Naruto told Erika, tick-marks appearing on his head._

 _"Assemble."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _And with that, the one-sided beat down began. The gods only had few seconds before their body parts were sent flying in different directions._

 _ **Ten Minutes Later**_

 _"You know, as far as 'forging-relations' go, this…I like. And if each and every trip of ours is going to be of similar kind, I'm all for it." Naruto stated, standing between the battered, bruised, chopped and unconscious bodies of gods. As it turns out, Erika did good on her promise and took her time maiming the ones she was fighting._

 _"It wasn't 'supposed' to go like this but oh well. Someone needed to be the 'bearer of bad news', no?" Erika replied as she casually chopped off the legs of Hermes. Poor guy thought that he was fast._

 _"I don't understand. If you wanted to fight why waste time talking? We could have done this from the very beginning." Ren asked while wiping his spear clear of blood._

 _"Point was to give them one-last shot at redemption but given their history, I should have seen it coming. And…we proved our strength by defeating them. Now, whether they want to or not, they will have to go with what we say." These gods didn't even last more than five minutes. No wonder they were acting so high and mighty._

 _"So, a demonstration of power. Not bad boss-lady. I just hope that they don't see us as the bad guys. We kind of killed a few of them." Ren pointed towards Hermes, Ares and Athena._

 _"Give them some time, they will come around. We all get what's coming to us, eventually. Consider this theirs." Erika told Ren._

 _"And how exactly are we supposed to get them to sign the pact?" Reina enquired._

 _"Wake one of them up, preferably the King or the Queen and get them to sign it." Erika asked of Naruto who made his way towards the almost-dead Zeus. Just as he was about to bring the god back to his normal health, he felt two more energy signatures coming towards the hall. These two were potentially more powerful than the ones they just fought._

 _Craning his head in Erika's direction, he was about to tell her about the…_

 _"I know…someone's coming. Let's see what they have to say." Erika turned towards the entrance, patiently waiting for the two beings to appear._

 _Entering the hall was Hestia - The Goddess of Hearth, Home and Chastity. She had an appearance of a cute ten-year old girl. Walking beside her was the King of the Underworld and the ruler of Dead - Hades. He looked like middle-aged man with pitch-black hair and an equally dark beard. On his right-hand was an orange-glowing bident that reeked of power. He was by far the strongest one of these gods, leagues above them._

 _"Uh, did anyone's child got lost or something?" Naruto said out-loud as he took in the strange appearance of the goddess of hearth._

 _"What happened here…" Hestia took in the horrifying sight of her relatives lying on the floor. Some dead, some unconscious with missing body-parts. "…and who are you people?"_

 _"We are the…"_

 _"Justice League." Erika finished her beloved's sentence._

 _"Yup, what she said." Reina added all the while giggling. Ren snickered from his place.  
_

 _"Look, we don't want to cause anymore destruction than we already have and I can tell that both of you are much more sensible and reasonable than the others, powerful too. So, I'll cut to the chase and say this…we are here to make a friendly-pact with your pantheon. Do you accept?" Erika was the one who did the talking this time._

 _"I will be more than happy to do so but, I'm not a part of the council anymore." Hestia reluctantly told the young devils. A sad smile on her face._

 _"My sister and me, while powerful are not much involved when it comes to decision making and such." Hades stated. Glancing around the hall, he hardly felt any sort of sympathy towards the beaten and defeated forms of his 'family' members._

 _"I will take it from here Hestia…Hades." Came an authoritative yet sweet voice from the above._

 _The devil-team took notice as the two new gods went down on one knee and bowed in front of…a white-energy-ball?_

 _"Almighty Creator." Both the gods said in sync._

 _"At ease both of you…" The floating ball then moved towards the devils "Naruto Phenex, Erika Beelzebub, Reina Asmodeus and Ren Leviathan; I presume?"_

 _"Yes." Naruto got in front of his team. He could tell that this…ball of energy or Almighty Creator was on a whole another level. He dare say that it was just as powerful as he was or perhaps even more._

 _Doesn't matter how powerful it was, he can't let anything happen to his team._

 _"Please, no need to be on-guard. I'm simply here to talk. Now, if you two would follow me, we have much to discuss." The ball said as it circled around Naruto and Erika._

 _"I hope the other two could specify the details of the pact till we return, yes?" The ball said towards Ren and Reina. Both of them turned towards their leader, waiting for his approval. Seeing him nod they smiled. "Oh, and Hestia…Hades, I'm giving you full authority to make the decision on behalf of Greek Pantheon." Hestia gave another bow to the light-ball._

 _"We'll be fine boss-man. I'll take care of the negotiation. See you in a bit." Ren said to Naruto._

 _"Take care." Reina waved towards the departing duo._

 _Soon, the three vanished from the hall._

 _"Right then, shall we begin." Ren asked the two remaining gods._

 _"Of-course, but first let's move to a better place." Hestia told the young devils. Stench of death and destruction was something she was never comfortable with._

 _"Should I call Hephaestus as well? Hades questioned his elder sister._

 _"I'll leave that up-to you brother." Hestia responded._

 _"You know, compared to the others, you guys are a lot easier to talk to, even though one of you is a God of the Dead, no offence." Reina commented._

 _"None taken and I fully agree with you. It is half the reason why I never show up for a meeting whenever they call me." Hades shrugged his shoulders. It was the truth, no point in being angry about it._

 _With that, the four went to another room to discuss about the pact/alliance._

 _ **Unknown Place**_

 _ **With Naruto, Erika and the Ball of Light**_

 _"First of all, allow me to apologize on behalf of the Gods of Olympus." The light-ball said in a sincere tone._

 _"The other two called you 'almighty creator', are you the one who created them? And we are not the ones you should be apologizing to." Naruto folded his arms. Just what the hell was this light-emitting talking ball._

 _"I am…in a way. I created the beings from whom they came. So, in a manner of speaking, they are a part of me." The ball replied._

 _"As interesting as that is, you should talk to the people whom you have wronged and ask for their forgiveness, not ours. And while a bit of responsibility falls on you as well, it was the gods that took the action and as such, they should be the one apologizing." Erika put forward her point._

 _"I totally agree with you. Over the years they have grown rather arrogant and ignorant towards the suffering of others. Hopefully, today's debacle would teach them something. But what I really wanted to ask you, was to give them another chance." There was a hint of pleading in the ball's tone._

 _"After what they have done so far, I think the fuck not. Needless killing, rape, torture, steal…Now, I'm starting to think that we went a bit easy on them. And to think that some humans look up-to them." Naruto snorted in the floating ball's direction._

 _"But didn't you come here looking for an alliance?" the ball questioned._

 _"Had we known the truth, an alliance would be the last thing on our mind." Naruto stated plainly._

 _"Aren't you as culpable as my gods are, in terms of 'needless killing'?" the ball asked the duo._

 _For the first time since they began talking, Naruto's eyes narrowed towards the ball "I think you already know the answer to that question."_

 _"Just like you gave yourself another chance, all I'm asking you…is to do the same with these gods."_

 _"I think you overlooked a major difference. We 'realised' we were doing wrong, we 'learned' from our mistakes and we tried our best to make things better for the others. Your gods on the other hand…" Erika left the sentence hanging. She knew that the ball was more than capable of understanding what she wanted to say._

 _"Please, just this once and I know that this alliance is very important to you Erika Beelzebub. It may not be as useful as some others, but I can assure you, that it will not be in vain." The creator of gods talked to Erika._

 _"What is the oddly-glowing ball talking about?" Naruto asked Erika._

 _"N-Nevermind that…" came the hesitant reply of Erika. He could tell that she was hiding something. He'll have to talk about it later. Clearing her throat, she made up her mind "Fine, only one chance and that's it."_

 _"That is all I ask for. Now, I'm going to send you back and as of this moment, you have my permission to roam about the Greek-Roman territory whenever you like, wherever you like and as much as you like. You may also treat the gods however you see fit, just try not to kill every one of them, it becomes a bit problematic for us." The creator said in a happy tone._

 _"Thank you?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Was he supposed to feel grateful for that?_

 _"Here is my marker in case anyone questions you." The ball presented the young devils with a small paper that had runes like marking on it. "I hope to see you soon." The ball teleported the two devils back to Mount Olympus. 'the soon to be strongest man and the strongest woman in the world, eh. Not too bad.' the ball of light thought to itself._

 _"I see you have already made contact with them, Chaos." Came a voice from behind. And…it was another ball of light. Though unlike the previous one, this one emitted golden light._

 _"You are here Order and yes, I did." The one named Chaos replied._

 _"Guess the world still has a chance." Order mumbled to itself._

 _"The girl has the power to predict future just like Lord Shiva and she is trying her best to keep the person she loves the most…that Phenex boy safe, for he doesn't seems to believe in fate or predestination. Her reason for making the pact is not limited to the betterment of the world, it is also to make sure that when the time comes, that Phenex boy will have every sort of help he needs. If only our underlings understood the meaning of love the way those two do." Chaos told its counter-part._

 _"Ah yes, Naruto Phenex, the Chosen One or should we call him the Burdened One. His journey is going to get even more difficult here onward." A hint of grimness in its tone._

 _"Never give up, was his motto, no? He'll pull through, he has to…for the sake of the world." Chaos spoke in a confident manner._

 _ **Back at Mount Olympus**_

 _The negotiations were done, the deal was made and the pact was signed by both the parties. There were no conditions attached to the pact for neither of the sides had anything to offer each other except for 'help', if needed (mostly on the part of Greeks). The gods were revived back to their normal self by that talking-ball of light. Somehow, the beating they just received has pounded a sense of humility into them and all of a sudden, they were more than willing to take responsibility for their actions. Was it humility or was it fear…or did that glowing-ball do something, no-one knew. Not like it mattered anyway, as long as they were willing to do the right thing. Of-course it is going to take hundreds of years before they could be considered 'all clear' but, it was a start._

 _"You called him a 'supporter' of all things." Athena grumbled. Her eyes sneaking glances at the blonde-haired male every now and then. To her, Naruto Phenex was a big mysterious puzzle right now and she was going to do everything in her power to solve it._

 _"I did what I had to. As a strategist, you should know better." Ren gave a lame shrug._

 _"And you knowingly suppressed your powers to make us believe that you are weaker than us." Zeus scratched his chin. His attitude a lot more pliant than before._

 _"Someone once told me that 'deception is the key' and even if we didn't, the results would have been the same because you guys are too-weak." Erika truthfully replied._

 _"I have seen stronger houseplants." Naruto commented off-handedly._

 _"Hey, can you be a bit gentle with your words, it hurts." Apollo whined, anime tears running down his cheeks. Though he did prefer cutting words over his hands and legs being chopped off._

 _"As it should. And thank you, Lady Hestia, for those cookies but it is time for us to leave." Reina gave a subtle bow towards the only likable female deity of this pantheon._

 _"It was my pleasure. Please, feel free to drop-by anytime you want. I shall introduce you to my mother next time." Hestia smiled warmly towards the powerful devils. It was nice to know that there are beings out there worried about the future of the world._

 _"All-right then, until next time weaklings." Erika gave the gods a big-unsettling smile and bid them good-bye. The team of four then vanished from their sights._

 _The gods finally took a breath of relief. Though it did hurt being utterly destroyed by mere teenagers. Not to mention the horrible feeling of being detached and remade. Just thinking about it was enough to give them shivers. So, while their health was back to normal, their pride will take some time to restore itself._

 _"It's amazing." The Goddess of Love whispered in a low-tone. Her eyes staring at the spot where the devils once stood._

 _"Hmmm…what are you talking about Dite?" Hermes questioned. The other gods also turned in her direction._

 _Waving her hand, she produced a delicate looking red-thread "This…is the 'thread of love' that binds two people who are in love. Now observe…" waving her hand once again, she brought up a big screen that showed the image of Naruto Phenex and Erika Beelzebub standing next to each other. She clicked her fingers and the image modified itself a little bit and displayed tens of thousands of golden and green threads joining the two devils. It looked like both the devils were an extension of each other._

 _"And…?" Artemis eyed the screen in front of her, not really understanding what the ditzy goddess was trying to show._

 _Shaking her head in a negative fashion, Aphrodite decided to explain further "You don't get it. Two people who love each other generally have one or two threads connecting them, three is the max I have ever seen in my entire life. This however…" she pointed towards the screen "…is crazy. It is beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Watch closely…" Using her powers that govern over Love, the goddess snapped a few threads joining the two devils._

 _Everyone watched with curious eyes as few of the strands got destroyed and at that very instant, hundred others took their place._

 _Slowly, their eyes started widening and their jaws hung low as they finally grasped what the beautiful goddess was trying to prove._

 _"You see…that is what 'love' is supposed to look like." She told her fellow gods in a somber tone. Others wondered what was up with her, why the sudden change in mood. Was the usually happy-go-lucky goddess feeling sad? Of-course she was, being a goddess of Love and not being able to experience that very feeling, it made her feel sick. She generally chalked it up to fate being cruel, but seeing those two young devils defying all sorts of odds, it gave her a strange sense of hope._

 _She didn't wait for her fellow gods to respond and teleported back to her temple. She had a lot to think about._

 _"Seems like we all have something to think about." Poseidon spoke up after a moment of silence._

 _"That we do brother…that we do." Hera replied. And taking that as a cue, everyone went back to their temples._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Whew, that was some flashback.

For Naruto, it was nothing more than a distant memory. Though after that incident, he made sure to get information about the other pantheons _before_ storming their place un-announced.

In one of his later visits to Olympus, he had met Rhea, the Titan mother of the eldest Olympians. Overtime, the mother-hen of Olympus had developed a strong liking towards the Phenex heir, much to Hera, Athena's and Artemis' ere.

The gods however, took notice of the fact that Naruto no longer travelled with his team. They tried questioning him about it, but he remained tight-lipped on that regard. That only meant one of the two things…either they were dead or they were no longer a team. The latter seemed preposterous given the close bond the four shared, specially Naruto and Erika and the former didn't make much sense either. Who was powerful enough to kill them all and on Naruto's watch no less? Every possibility raised even more questions. Soon, they dropped the topic altogether, seeing that it wasn't moving the unwavering Phenex in the slightest. They knew when to give-up.

On the other-side, Naruto had taken Pam to Mount Olympus quite a few times as well. During her very first visit, she developed a strong rivalry with the Goddess of Hunt. After listening to her continuous sexist-drivel against her master, Pam has had enough and wasted no time in trying to kill the Huntress, who also retaliated with full-force. The rivalry has continued since then, though it had toned-down in terms of violence.

Despite their constant bickering however, they both were actually pretty good friends…uh good acquaintances, just trying to deny what the other one believed.

Naruto had also told Hera (after she had cleared her name) that if Zeus cheats on her again, she can call him anytime and he will be more than happy to kill him over and over again, until he learns his lesson. While Hera seemed ecstatic at that, Zeus turned pale. Ever since then, he chose to keep it inside his pants. It was better than losing it.

Enough with the memories, let's get back to business at hand. It was time to leave for Amazon Island, which was said to be inhabited by women who hate men with all their guts. Naruto could already feel a headache coming.

He wondered why Artemis was not the patron goddess of the Amazons. Both the sides seem to share same kind of mentality after-all.

 **MT. OLYMPUS**

"Sup, weaklings." came an all too familiar voice of one Naruto Phenex, causing some to smile, some to blush and some to start shaking from fear.

Out of a purple portal came two beings whom the gods of Olympus were very much accustomed with. Before Naruto could open his mouth to say anything, he was glomped by an ecstatic Hestia. He patted her head awkwardly. She had grown quite clingy over the centuries. He never understood why she chose to remain in the form of a little-girl…a fetish perhaps?

After getting over with the greetings and stuff, he proceeded to discuss the main reason for his arrival.

"Right then, I need to go to the land of Amazons." Naruto stated.

"Wait, you can't go there. It's an all-female Island, you know." Zeus tried to reason with him.

"My boy, I wasn't asking for your permission. I was just telling you that I will be going~." Naruto tilted his head in a creepy way and gave an equally twisted smile. All Zeus could do was nod his head frantically. Meanwhile, both Pam and Artemis were busy shouting obscenities at each other, trying to one-up the other.

"Come on Pam, no time to waste here." He called Pam over who was trying to evaporate Artemis via a heated glare.

"Hai-Hai...Just telling the bitch that I'm better." She said before walking towards her master.

"Ohh, since when are you better than me, you red-haired bimbo." Artemis yelled back at Pam who stuck her tongue out in a childish way.

"Since always, you virgin."

"Shut-up, I'm a virgin because I chose to be one, not because I- - - I can't get a man." Artemis cried with a red face. Her eyes travelling towards the blonde-haired devil.

All Pam could do was roll her eyes.

As Naruto and Pam were about to teleport to the Amazon Island, Athena shouted from her seat...

"Wait, Naruto, I want to come with you." She said making Naruto blink his eye in confusion before he shrugged it as nothing and nodded at her. All three of them vanished from their places.

A second or two later, Rhea came running towards the main hall, huffing badly.

"Was he- - -Was he here?" She asked in-between breaths.

"Yes, he was mother. He just left a few seconds ago." Hera told with a certain edge in her tone. She knew that her mother was infatuated with the fellow blonde-silver haired Phenex just like she was. She also knew that Artemis liked him secretly and that Athena shared the same feelings.

"Mou~ I wanted to meet him. At-least call your mother when he is here." Rhea pouted cutely.

Zeus and Poseidon wondered if they needed to prepare 'dad-jokes' in case the Phenex heir marries their mother. Wouldn't that be something.

The trip to the land of Amazons went rather smoothly, if you exclude being shot by hordes of arrows, spears and every sort of hand-held weapon known to mankind, listening to a half-hour long rant on 'how men are pigs' and Pam finding another adversary in a red-haired amazon named…wait for it…Artemis. He was glad that they had Athena with them to diffuse the situation otherwise he might just have erased the entirety of that Island from the face of earth. Some 'paradise' that was. Should have renamed it to 'Sexist-Island'.

 **[I don't mind having a dark-skinned chick in your slowly developing harem]** Kurama said to his container.

Naruto groaned mentally "Shut-up and go back to your slumber."

 **[But we got what we wanted. And with this one, the artefacts are all done. That is one less thing to worry about]** the giant fox mentioned. The things that Naruto called artefacts were actually the 'Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths'. The moment Kurama had awakened, the moment Naruto had received his memories of previous life, he had started collecting the tools to keep them out of wrong hands.

But the interesting thing was, that the tools were no longer useful. At-least not as a whole. They can still be used as normal weapons but that was just about it. Their spiritual content was all but gone. Naruto could activate them but he saw no need to do so. Compared to the weapons of this world, the older ones were rather weak. But just to be on the safe side, he collected them all anyway.

Although the one that Naruto was currently holding in his hand, was not one of the Six-Paths' tool. This one was Sasuke's chokuto, the Sword of Kusanagi. He gave it a swing or two, to get a feel of the blade.

"I wonder why he left it behind. Some sort of message or something?" Naruto mused to himself. He tapped the metal of the blade a few times to see if it would trigger something. Finally, he thought of applying his chakra to the sword. As soon as his chakra touched the blade, it started crumbling. A minute later, nothing of the sword remained except for its rubbery hilt.

Naruto's eye twitched madly, tick-marks appeared on his forehead as he realised what just happened. Him, the one known as the 'Best Prankster' of his time just got prank-ed by none other than the 'large stick-up-his-ass' Sasuke Uchiha.

Turning towards the sky Naruto yelled "FUCK YOU, SASUKEEE. YOU LOUSY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SPOILED BRAT!" He could have sworn he saw the visage of a smirking Sasuke up in the clouds. Kurama was rolling inside his seal. This was too good to be true. To see the mighty-devil losing his composure.

 **AT THE SAME TIME  
GRIGORI**

Azazel was having a meeting with his fellow leaders of the Fallen-Angel organisation. After the previous three-faction summit, he had decided to share every bit of information with his brothers and sisters. He wanted to hear their thoughts about it.

"If what you say is true, then Naruto is right. There is no point in wasting time, especially now. I'm all for it." Shemhazai voiced his opinion to the Governor General.

Shemhazai had an appearance of a handsome young man in his late-twenties with silver-hair and purple eyes. His outfit consisted of a purple-beret-hat, purple trench coat over a black vest, white pants and black boots. Like Kokabiel, he too possessed ten black wings.

"Things are finally going in the right direction Azazel. About time if you ask me. Count me in as well." Came the gruff-reply of Baraquiel. He looked like a middle-aged man with thick black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. He was also the Vice-Governor General of the Fallen Angels and the father of one Akeno Himejima, the [Queen] of Rias Gremory.

"It is not that easy. While we all agree to it, it is the lower-class fallen angels who are going to be a pain in the ass. And where is that woman when you need her." Azazel rubbed his chin. Seems like Penemue was still a no-show. Probably somewhere with her nose buried deep in books.

"I heard that you went to meet _him_ alone." A stiff yet lovely voice was heard by the three occupants of the room. Azazel's hair stood up as he literally jumped out of his seat. Turning around he saw the beautiful purple haired and large breasted fallen-angel glaring at him angrily. This was Penemue, the only lady Cadre-Level fallen angel. Though unlike most of the fallen-angels (including their leader), she didn't fall because of _lust_ , she merely fell because of her _greed_ for knowledge.

"Y-You see, it was imperative at that tim- - -"

"Zip it Azazel. You could have taken me with you. As a matter of fact, it should have been me, to deliver the information to _him_." Penemue hissed at her leader. Her title of 'Incharge of Foreign Affairs' was not just for show.

Azazel put his hands up in a surrendering fashion. He was full-aware of the strong-liking his fellow fallen held for the strongest devil. Sighing, he collected himself and said "Fine, I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me at that moment."

"You better tell me next time and by the way, leave the lower-class fallen angels to me and Josephine. We got this covered." She said moving towards the door.

"What do you mean?" Baraquiel questioned.

"You'll see soon enough." With that she left the three men alone.

"Have you talked to Armaros, Tamiel and Sahariel?" Shemhazai enquired.

"I already did, before coming here. And they are all in agreement." Azazel relaxed back into his seat. Things were indeed looking better for now. He could only wonder what the Phenex heir was planning. Hopefully, whatever it was, it will work out smoothly…hopefully.

 **SIXTH HEAVEN**

A similar-style meeting was going on between the Four-Great Seraphs of Heaven, namely Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael. After coming back from the summit, Michael had immediately called for this conference. The information he had received from Naruto Phenex was a rather troubling one and needed to be dealt with, as quick as possible.

"You're telling me that we have someone _within_ our ranks, working for the Khaos Brigade?" Uriel almost didn't believe that. When Michael told him that the information came from a devil, he yelled at him for trusting it. But Michael and Gabriel, both had vouched for the devil's honesty.

Uriel face structure was almost similar to that of his siblings. But, instead of having golden hair that the majority of angels possessed, he had white-ish-almost-silver coloured ones. He had bright blue eyes that shone with zeal and excitement. He was also the most curious one out of the four, especially when it came to know-how of the Human World.

"As sad as it is, it is true. I can sense that a lot of lower-class angels have already left their home, which means that the traitor is a high-ranking one with followers." Gabriel clutched her dress tightly. It would mean one of her dear brother or sister had sided with enemy.

"It can be one but it can also be many." Raphael opened his mouth for the first time. His tone calm and serene. His looks identical to his twin Uriel. Though he lacked the energy and enthusiasm that his brother seemed to have. He would rather sleep the whole day than spend time on the Human World.

"Yes, that means we have to tread carefully. We need to find out who that person is. It won't be easy, but we don't have any other choice whatsoever. As of now, everyone except for us is a suspect, even the members of our [Brave Saint] system. Keep your eyes and ears open…and be careful. If he, she or they have joined the Khaos Brigade, then they most definitely have even more people backing them up. So, stay safe and vigilant." The three nodded in Michael's direction. It was time to clean up the ranks.

With that both Uriel and Raphael left the place. Seeing them walk away, Michael turned towards Gabriel " We need to have a talk."

Not understanding what her brother was trying to say, she cutely tilted her head "Okay, but about what?"

"About Naruto Phenex." Michael replied bluntly.

Hearing his name brought a full-blown blush to her face. She quickly averted her gaze from her brother's "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"I have got nothing against it Gabriel, I just need to know how you two know each other so well." Michael quickly added, not wanting to trouble his sister.

Gabriel on the other hand took her brother's word as an approval to continue her relationship with Naruto. Calming her rapidly beating heart she decided to come clear "It is a bit of a long story."

"I'm all ears." Michael replied, clearly intrigued.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Here is the next chapter.  
Critiques and ideas are always welcome.  
Again thanks for reading.  
I hope y'all enjoyed it.  
** **Next chapter will be up...soon.**


End file.
